RWBY: Assassins Creed: Artifacts of the Grimm
by 336
Summary: Ronac Faysam is a 10 year old, Bat-Faunus, Assassin in training. Or he would be, if the Templar's hadn't found the Assassin camp in Grimm territory, steamrolled it, and obliterated the Assassin order. Now all Ronac can do is put himself back together and try to continue his fathers work as Assassin. But how? (Slow upload time.)
1. Introductions

_This story is currently set 1 year before the events of RWBY volume 1 in Grimm territory_

 **Amah Faysam**

Assassination is one of the highest forms of public service. Yet in a world where monsters swarm over the slightest emotion and humanity dwindles in number, it is easily looked upon as an act of evil.

The Templar's had taken advantage of that a few years back. After my brotherhood killed Head-Templar Angus in broad daylight, they labeled the assassins as murderers and continued to rise in the political latter. Now the Templar's have seemingly unlimited resources and manpower.

The Assassins now move through Grimm territory like a shadow. If the Templar's were to find them, they would swarm over the Assassins like an army of Grimm on the most emotional teenager ever. We just had to keep moving.

Those thoughts were not Mentor-Amah Faysam's immediate concern however. Amah sat in lotus position inside his Command tent staring at the artifact which lay on a long brown blanket. It was a golden broadsword of all things. The most dangerous broadsword known to man. The majority of it was a very shiny gold color. The parts that weren't where the handle which had a black/gold candy cane pattern on it and the 3 red gemstones on the end and to the sides of the hilt. This sword emitted energy that was not dust, nor any technology that mankind had invented.

Found in an ancient underground vault, the sword had started its reign of terror as soon as someone touched it. At first touch it temporarily consumes your aura but the sword gains the ability to cut through anything. It also gives the wielder enhanced speed, strength, and endurance. However, continued use of it's awesome abilities have consequences such as extreme physical stress, blackened skin, a variety of illnesses, and even the sword itself talking to you. Yes, when someone touches the sword it is able to telepathically communicate with that person. Or so the people who have touched it claim. The sword has given itself a name. 336.

336 is a high-value target for the Templar's. They see it as a symbol of power given to them by an ancient race. Promised victory.

Amah saw so such thing. The sword was powerful yes but it was also a threat. Put more than aura into it and you go insane or you behavior starts changing drastically. He didn't dare find out what happens when you put all of yourself into that sword. Amah didn't care if it could cut through a Nevermore like a hot knife through butter. It was a threat to anyone who used it. So. How should he hide it?

 **336**

 _Comon. Just grab my handle Amah. You know you want to._

336, at that moment, 336 wished that Amah could hear him. It would be much easier to get out. But apparently he was intimidating, powerful, and dangerous. Actually, that's all true. Why was he taking offence to it? It was awesome to have this much power. In fact, everyone he touched went insane... which may have been on purpose. But they weren't important. Right? Nah. There were only 4 people that mattered in this entire world. One of which was himself.

Despite being stuck in a golden sword, 336 could still see out. It was what had kept him relatively sane so far. If he went blind then he didn't know what he'd do. Of course he couldn't go blind since he wasn't organic, But it was still a scary thought.

336 saw Amah get up and head for the door of the tent they where in.

 _Yeah ok! Just go and have fun without me!_

One of the worst things was not being able to communicate with people. Well. The people outside the sword. There were around 20 or so other's here as well. He'd just mentally blocked them all out by shutting a door.

And then, past 336's door and down a hallway, there was HIM.

He was defiantly not going down there. Maybe one of the red orbs has a way to delete memory's. All 336 had to do was find a way to touch one.

 _Well. I'm screwed._

 **Alexandria Faysam**

"HALF. A. CAKE!?" Alexandria was stunned. Her son had just devoured half a cake in a matter of seconds!

"You're going to regret that when the sugar crash hit's Ronac." The cake was a mess. And so was Ronac. Her son never had a knack for cleanliness but diving headfirst into a cake was the worst thing he could have done.

"Ah it was half a cake mom! I know about sugar rush's by now. Besides it was worth it." Ronac said, Then proceeded to spit out a candle he still had stuck to the side of his mouth.

"You know the part you don't seem to know about ever?"

"What?

"That doing things like this makes a frightful mess of you and your surroundings!"

"Oh, Sorry about that mom. Can i open the present dad left for me now?"

"After you clean up. And use soap. This is Grimm territory and you don't want a Beowulf to smell you right?"

"But…"

"No but's. Now off with you. Don't stray far out of camp."

Ronac sighed and wandered off. She watched his cute little bat ears disappear. She swore she caught a hint of cat in them similar to her own. Anyways, this would give Amah time to get here. Oh dear. He didn't forget again did he? This was a very important Birthday for their son.

Today he would open his present and receive his pair of hidden blades. From then on he would begin training as an apprentice. He would learn how to sneak, evade another's aura, use his undiscovered semblance, and most importantly, how to take care of himself. Well, more than he already does.

She was quite proud of him, even if she didn't show it. Since he was born in Grimm territory he had to learn to fight at age 5. He's already mastered fighting Grimm and he's only just turning 10! He will soon master fighting to protect man and it's creations.

It was the same for everyone else as well. Alexandria let her gaze wander around camp. Assassins of all ages were milling about. Youngsters where in the temporary training area learning to fight, the B-Day party lay caked in… cake with patient party guests, Around 15 tents were dotted in the clearing they had picked. One of which was the school tent where Assassins were educated in the way's of the creed. The command tent lay in the middle. That is where Amah would be. I need to go get him before Ronac opens his present!


	2. Chapter 1: Extermination Part 1

Ronac was running through the tree's wearing blue assassins robes with what seemed like millions of Grimm on his tail. Wait running? No. He was chasing them!

"Ahhhh HAAAA!" Ronac shouted excitedly as he ripped 10 Deathstalkers apart with his hidden blades. He was so excited to be an assassin. To be? No he WAS an assassin. Silly Ronac.

"GOTCHA!" He said as he caught a Beowulf by the scruff.

"No plz dnt kiLl mehhhh!" It wined as it was pinned to the ground. Ronac just laughed and started stabbing it repeatedly.

" _Oh well glad to see your having fun."_ Said a mysterious voice. Ronac turned to face his new opponent. It was a nicely dressed… Man? In a black but grey lined tux. The undershirt was that perfect mix between light and dark blue and his tie was blood red. The most disturbing part however was it's skin. It had no hair, just a bald, pitch black head with two shining white eye's. There wasn't even a nose! How do you even sneeze?

" _I don't need to sneeze bat-boy. It's quite convenient really. No awkward dinner sneeze moments. If those are a thing."_ It was definitely talking. Well not for long! Ronac lunged forward intent on thrusting a blade in it's face when he trip on a really well placed rock and fell face first into the ground.

" _Wakey Wakey Mr. Faysam Jr. We got Templar's inbound! HAHA!"_ The thing did a little playful leap in the air… what? " _What? I said TEMPLAR'S MATE WAKE UP ALREADY!_ " The words burned into his head like fire. Ronac started screaming. And what was that? Gunshots? " _I SAID!.!.!.! Hide your kids Hide your wife's cuz the Templar's comin to kill em tonig-_ _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ronac woke in panic as he was thrown from his wagon going straight through the cloth that held it together. As he was tossed helplessly through the air Ronac reflected on what had happened. He had returned from washing himself to find his father and mother. They handed him the present and it turned out to be a pair of hidden blades! There was a note saying **training begins tomorrow** on it as well.

Then he got a huge sugar crash and despite his excitement fell asleep standing up. Then he had that freaky dream. His parents must have placed him in the wagon after- _**THUD!**_ Ah there's the ground. He was now lying face down in mud and some blood. Wait blood!? He had a few scratches and scrapes but nothing was bleeding that much which meant it wasn't… "Oh no…"

Ronac's fatigue was finally wearing off and he noticed the dead form lying next to him. It was an assassin. The only thing he had ever seen dead was a Grimm. This was completely different. Assassins where some of the strongest fighters in Remnant. Ronac had seen them take down over a hundred Grimm in defense of the camp and people inside. Seeing one dead was mind bending. The assassins face had a giant bullet hole in it making Ronac feel like puking as well. Shaking, he put his hand to his mouth. He was regaining his hearing now and he could hear what seemed like thousands of guns going off nearby. This definitely wasn't an accident.

He had to find his parents. They'd know what to do. Ronac fired up his aura and slowly stood up. There was smoke and dust (Both variants) clouding the air preventing his brown eyes from seeing anything. There was a simple remedy for this however. Echolocation. Due to being a bat faunus, Ronac didn't have to see something to "see" it. He sent out a series of clicks to give him an image of at least something. What he found was a bit horrifying.

The camp was a mess. Craters littered the ground where mortars had hit and destroyed tents. Unidentifiable bodies lay everywhere pooling in what he assumed was blood. Assassins and a small amount of Templar's were duking it out in the smoke. The Templar's of course, not being able to see, where getting wrecked. One of them however was blindly approaching him.

Killing a Grimm was one thing, but killing a human was another. Ronac was inexperienced in that field of combat. He wouldn't start that until this was all said and done and he could start his training. Or maybe right now.

He grabbed a sword off the dead assassin, feeling a bit sick in his stomach, and turned to face the oncoming Templar.

Now around 3-5 feet from him, Ronac could clearly see the Templar. He was wearing some kind of cylinder helmet and chainmail armor. The Templar's symbol was plainly printed on his chest. The Templar turned his sword to Ronac as soon as he saw him.

"I was told there would be assassins, not midgets." He laughed.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"HEY GUY'S I FOUND THE SMALLEST ASSASSIN ON REMNANT!"

Ronac lunged forward and struck at the Templar. He then heard the sound of steel on steel for the first time and was pushed back without effort. The Templar continued to laugh and was about to mock Ronac more when he was cut short...

* * *

Alexandria was panic stricken and running around the camp looking for Ronac. He could hold his own against Grimm but a Templar would make short work of him if he was found!

Her faunus cat vision allowed her to see through most of the smoke but it wasn't she couldn't see the wagon that Ronac was in.

"HEY GUY'S I FOUND THE SMALLEST ASSASSIN ON REMNANT!"

Alex's heart jumped. A Templar had just found her son! He was only 10 making him the shortest in the camp.

She raced to where that sound had come from. The burning wagon came into view revealing Ronac and a Templar engaged in… a mockery of combat. The Templar was obviously insulting her son. No one got away with that and lived.

One ice round to the head sent the Templar stumbling forward, his head now covered completely in ice. He wandered around frustrated before receiving a quick crescent kick to the face. The ice broke and the Templar was out cold.

* * *

Alexandria's dark robed form was looming over the Templar debating on whether or not to finish the job.

"Uh, hi mom. Just in time to."

She seemed to snap out of it and grabbed Ronac's arm.

"We need to find you father. the Templar's scouts found the camp. Now their army is closing in on us"

This concerned Ronac greatly.

"We'll be leaving then right?"

"No actually. Unfortunately there are some giant cliff's cutting off our retreat. He'll be rallying everyone for a full Templar attack. And since we're in Grimm territory, we may be seeing Grimm soon."

"Oh… Well… Thanks for the run down…"

"We should get moving."

"Uh mom?"

"yes?"

"Are you going to even ask if i'm ok?"

"Are you?"

"He said a few hurtful words but i'm fine."

"A few hurtful words doesn't put an Assassin out of the fight. Come on let's go."

Ronac's mood increased a bit. She just called him an Assassin!

"Yes mom."

They raced off in the direction they thought Amah might be. Destruction surrounded them but all in all most of the body's where Templar scouts and tents where disposable. We weren't bad off.

In the distance they could hear trembling and rising battle cry's. The Templar's were attacking! With bombs falling from the sky and gunfire how did he sleep through the first part of this?

"We won't reach the other's in time." Alexandria said obvious panic in her voice.

"You may get some battle experience before the night is done."

"I look forward to it!"

Alex's face turned into a scowl "Never look forward to killing another Ronac! We may have our severe differences but we're all in the same boat when it comes to the Grimm."

Ronac seemed to shrink from midget to just tiny. "Sorry mom."

"Save it for when we get out of this mess."

Alexandria pulled out her weapons of choice, two silenced and ice-dust infused pistols. She then handed her son a few smoke grenades. Which she didn't realize he didn't know how to use.

The trembling almost upon them. They could clearly make out the cries of at least 500 men and women rushing in to kill them. Then the battle cries turned into screams and hell fire.

The shear force of explosions, dust rounds, and semblance going off blew the smoke out of the camp. A line of around 64 Assassins had just engaged with the Templar army. Thank the stars amah was in between them and the Templar's or else they may be dead.

The Assassins were holding out well but that wouldn't last long. The Templar's had a lot of resources at their disposal. She could already hear the airships flying in.

Ronac thought this was flippin awesome however and started cheering.

"WHOO! GO ASSASSINS! SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS!"

"Ronac…" His mother started. Then stopped when she realized that she heard trembling from the other direction. The Grimm!

A few Beowulf's were already on the other side of the clearing and closing fast. Above the tree line Alex could make out at least make out 6 or 7 Nevermore's. Dammed birds.

Ronac used echolocation to try and find out how many Grimm there were behind the cover of the tree's. The answer was "Oh fuck." He had never sensed or seen so many Grimm in one place. The Assassins took care not to attract to much attention, and now Ronac knew why.

The Grimm were carving a path through the forest no tree left standing. A massive dust cloud marked the majority's location. Very close.

Around 12 Assassins broke formation to join them and defend the other side. This took to the Templar's favor but would keep them from being instantly destroyed. Ronac found himself raising his stolen sword with them. He realized that he would also give his life in defense of the brotherhood. Besides. He knew how to fight Grimm. And he was just 10!

* * *

 _A military Grimm survey ship just outside of the kingdom atlas._

The entire crew stared at the horrifying spectacle that was unfolding in front of them.

Around 10,000 Grimm had grouped together and were rushing the direction of the border that divided Grimm territory and human territory.

"Someone get Ironwood on the line! That's enough Grimm to destroy Atlas!"

"Oh uh right on it."

"Ha let's see the huntsman take this on."

* * *

 _Oh, Oh, Use me!_

Shut up.

 _But i'm right here!_

Shut up. please.

 _Comon. Just grab the handle and go ape shit. You know you want to._

336 could in fact talk and he was not being helpful. Yes. He. Amah had determined its gender.

 _Oh come now. My gender ain't my darkest secret._

Amah finished beating down a Templar's aura and then stabbed him in the chest.

 _I guarantee i'm a better weapon right now._

The battle had been going decently until the Grimm showed up. He had lost 15 brothers to the Grimm and Templar's. Not good.

 _People dying? Feeling down? Want to save them? Then use 336!-_

Amah used a Templar's own SMG to shoot down more enemies. Then threw that Templar into the air and let a Nevermore do the rest.

 _-Guaranteed success with a side of revenge and 100% less death on your side. Buy now for free when you simply grab my handle that is, shall i mention, right flippin there!_

"SHUT UP!"

 _You shut up and win already._

Amah was about to make a snappy comeback when he felt an impact in his stomach and was sent flying. He landed around 10 yards away and looked up to see a Templar with a full power armor set. He donned a cape and a giant axe. The Templar insignia was painted everywhere on him and the only facial features he could identify where two cold, steel, white, square eye's.

 _Oh that reminds me of someone. A couple people actually._

This person was Camerin the Assassins bane.

 _I bet they had to add "Assassins bane" because Camerin is hardly threatening._

This individual had claimed the lives of many Assassins over the years. Some of which were close friends to Amah.

 _Oh, Did i say revenge earlier?_

Yes… Yes you did.

 _Good. i was worried that hadn't sunken in._

Camerin was now attacking his fellow brothers who were falling under his cleaving strikes. All around him Assassins fought Grimm and Templar alike. Many Templar's were simply being used as food for the Grimm to avoid Assassin death. This told Amah that they weren't doing well despite having taken down what seemed like an army's worth of Grimm. And they were still coming. They might have been able to hold out against the Templar's but combined with Grimm there was almost no way they'd make it out alive. Amah then heard the trumpeting of a few Goliath's in the distance.

 _*cough* *cough*_

Oh screw it.

Amah ran to Alexandria, who was fighting with Ronac. They were doing very well against the Grimm but hoards and hoards of them were flowing like water into the clearing.

"Alex! Grab our son and leave!"

Alex was confused and angry. "Leave?! Amah our brothers die around us and you expect us to leave?!"

"YES! I have to use 336! This battle will be lost if i don't! Now listen. We all can't just leave but one or two can sneak past and head for atlas."

"This is preposterous!"

"I will try and get everyone out but i cant ensure any of us will survive. The only way to ensure the Brotherhood lives on is to send you two to atlas."

"And you have to use a forbidden artifact?"

"Yes, If it means the Brotherhood can live. If it means you can live."

Alex sighed. "Fine. But you'd better make it out alive Amah. Or so help me i'll tear out your spine in the afterlife."

Amah smiled. "Duly noted."

Alexandria and Ronac finished off a giant two headed snake together and then fled for atlas. Unsure if they will make it or not.

Good. I didn't want them to see me use you.

 _Not sure if i should take that as an insult, or a complement of my power._

Shush 336. It's time to see what you can do.

 _Finally…_


	3. Chapter 2: Extermination Part 2

Ronac was not an endurance runner. But the sheer amount of Grimm chasing them through the forest was enough to keep him going. Behind them he could hear the howls and screams of those in the clearing. As soon as they had left the sounds of gunfire and victory had turned into screams of terror from both Human and Grimm. Whatever was happening back there he was glad not to be a part of it. But at the same time he felt a bit of guilt from abandoning the Brotherhood in the clearing.

They were making a Beeline for the Kingdom of Altas. Ronac had never been to a kingdom so it was a bit exciting. He had heard it was the best place to learn how to use technology since it was the world's leading innovator of machinery.

"Hey mom? Do you think i can learn to create robots when i get to atlas?" Ronac asked a bit out of breath.

"You're asking me this now?!"

"Yeah i think i could create a robot army!"

"If you learn to do that it would yes be awesome but let's survive this first." Alexandria said hurriedly. Ronac would have to fantasize later.

Some of the Grimm hoard were starting to cut them off. Alexandria decided to avoid a fight and directed Ronac towards the cliff's.

"Ronac dear, When we reach the cliffs jump on my back and hold on tight."

"Why?"

The tree's parted to reveal a grey cloudy sky. Just a few miles away they could see Atlas. They could also see the military gathering an uncountable amount of ships and heading in their direction. But their main concern was the ground that suddenly cut off and sloped sharply down in front of them.

"It's time for your first step towards being a true Assassin. Your first leap of faith."

"We're jumping?!"

"Just make sure to hold on tight."

Ronac looked behind him. The once still treeline burst to life as three Deathstalker scorpion's burst from the forest breaking the trees like twigs. Overhead a Nevermore was swooping down to devour them. Yep they were jumping.

Now only a few feet from the edge, Ronac jumped on his mother's back. Alexandria reached the edge with her arms outstretched and jumped just as the Nevermore flew overhead hitting the place where they had just been.

Ronac panicked. This cliff was massive! It was like that bad dream where you fall endlessly.

He hugged his mother tighter and closed his eye's. He was then surprised when the feeling of falling was replaced by a feeling of flight. He opened his eye's to find that they were still very high up but where gliding through the air. His mother had opened her robes to create a glider that resembled a flying squirrel's. A wing-suit!

A smile creeped onto Ronacs face. Flying was amazing!

He looked back to see the one of the Deathstalkers screech to a halt at the edge of the cliff, only for another Deathstalker to crash into it sending it over the edge. The Nevermore however was circling around for another attack.

Alexandria had to focus on the air traffic ahead to avoid crashing into the ground or a tree so they were a sitting duck for the giant bird of death. Despite moving at an incredible speed the Nevermore was gaining on them.

Ahead the military's ships were approaching. Perhaps they could shoot down the Nevermore for them?

Suddenly Alexandria took a hard left. A volley of very large feathers zipped past barely missing them. Alex then corrected her course and headed straight for the ships.

* * *

General Ironwood was mobilizing next to everyone. Half the army surrounded his capital ship as they headed into battle to exterminate the Grimm. Two teams of huntsmen from Ironwoods academy accompanied him there as well.

Penny was staring out the window. Her short red hair, pink bow and a new green, gray, black design of for her cloths had just been added and where looking great. she was wondering if she was allowed to fight this time when she spotted something flying in the distance. She zoomed in on it to see a gliding Assassin carrying a bat-faunus on her back. They barely missed a volley of Nevermore feathers then headed straight for the window.

She approached Ironwood who was talking to the navigator. His ironed generals military uniform flaunting his supreme command.

"SALUTATIONS SIR!" Shouted Penny.

Ironwood covered his ears. They were still working out a few kinks with Penny. He'd remind her father to tone her down a bit.

"What is it this time Penny. Don't waste my time with random birds like last time."

"IT'S AN ASSASSIN THIS TIME SIR!"

"Assassin? How are they flying?"

"THIS ONES USING A WINGSUIT SIR!"

At this point everyone on the bridge was covering their ears. At least Penny's database was working just fine. Ironwood looked at what Penny was so excited about. If an Assassin was coming this way he should be concerned.

Sure enough there was a black Assassin with a wingsuit. Right outside his window.

Alexandria and Ironwood locked eye's. Both gave each other a hard stare for the brief moment that Alex was flying past. Ironwood was no Templar or Assassin but through personal experience he had met both factions. He did not like either of them.

Ronac however was looking at Penny who was jumping up and down in excitement with the stupidest smile on her face. He swore he saw a rainbow in her eye's.

Then they flew out of sight. But the nevermore didn't. Being too far away from the Assassins and intimidated by the army of ships It reared up for another feather attack.

"Shoot it down." Ironwood said casually. "Then i want someone to pick up those two who just flew past."

The ship shook as a laser beam blasted the Nevermore out of the sky. But not before it got off a few feathers. One hit the window right in front of Ironwoods face and deflected off of it. The others flew past towards the Assassins.

Ironwood barely flinched and watched the feather fall to the ground. Then returned his attention to the Grimm army that was amassing in a clearing. But as well as finding Grimm he found body's. A Lot of body's. In the middle of the clearing lay a golden sword surrounded by Templars who were hesitant to touch it.

Plenty of deteriorating Grimm bodies lay scattered about. Even more Templar bodies were found. But there were no Assassins left standing with 64 deaths.

Ironwood sighed. Even though he had a loathing for both Assassins and Templars alike such human death was unacceptable.

"Exterminate the remaining Grimm. Oh and get those idiots in the clearing out. Use of lethal force is authorized. And Penny. Go to your room for repairs."

* * *

Alexandria thought she was in the clear. They were approaching the ground now but they'd only have to run a small distance to get into Atlas. She didn't see the feathers steadily approaching.

"Uh mom…" Ronac started. But he didn't speak fast enough. One of the feathers hit the wingsuit and severely deteriorated Alexandria's aura.

"Oh crap!"

"Ahhhhh!"

They plummeted down into the forest below. Ronac landed in a pile of very randomly placed hay. Alex however had no such luck smacked into a tree, the rest of her aura depleting. She then fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard.

Alexandria attempted to get up but was met with a sharp pain in left her arm. It was broken. She rolled over and used her other arm to get up, only to stare right into the red eye's of an Ursa Major.

* * *

Ronac was struggling to get out of the hay. Why hay? Really it was so out of place here. It could have just been a bush or some leaves but no it had to be day. It was blocking his echolocation to.

"Hey mom! A little help?"

No reply.

"Mom?"

He heard the sound of an Atlesian Dropship flying overhead. After about 30 second of struggling in the hay, which was embarrassing, Ronac managed to poke his head out of the stack.

He saw a bunch of AK-130 standard security robots scanning and searching the area. An Atlesian Dropship was infact flying overhead. But the thing Ronac was most concerned about was the pool of blood the robots where surrounding. Two objects were floating in it.

As soon as Ronac got out of the hay the AK-130's seemed to acknowledge his presence. They turned and started towards him.

"Survivor found. Returning to ship." One of them spoke in a metallic voice.

Survivor? Shouldn't it be survivors?

He ran past the robots who tried and failed to grab him and then stopped with a horrified expression right in front of the blood pool.

The two objects in the pool where Alexandria's ice-pistols. They were sitting there almost perfectly in the center of the puddle inviting him to pick them up. There was to body or trail of blood to follow.

Ronac collapsed. His knees were now caked in blood. He then picked up the pistols. What the heck happened? Where was mom? And just why?

He refused to believe that she had died. It was to fast. To silent. Right?

Before he could think or do anything else one of the AK-130's grabbed him firmly on the arm.

"Returning to ship." It said again.

Ronac did not resist as the robot grabbed the rope hanging down from the Atlesian Dropship and pulled itself and him into it. It then proceed to lay Ronac into one of the built in chairs and buckled him up. A cross the ship other robots sat in their seats as well.

"Seat-belts save lives" It said bleakly.

This snapped Ronac out of the trance he was in. Tears started to stream down his face.

"What did you say?" He said, trying to keep calm but his voice choked up a bit.

"Seat-belts save lives" The Ak-130 said again.

"No. No before that. About survivors."

"Survivor found, returning to ship?"

"What did you mean by survivor."

The robot paused for a minute and looked as confused as a robot could show.

"There was only one survivor."

"No there were two of us."

"There was only one survivor."

"NO. There were two!"

The Ak-130 tilted its head attempting to comprehend this.

"There… Was only… One survivor?" It said now questioning its statement. It had been programed to listen to humans and know what they knew. That was now contradicting the scan it had taken earlier. Only one survivor.

Ronac could barely hold in the tears.

"Survivor of what?" He cried.

The robot just stared unable to answer. Its dark gray and glowing red face hardly emotional.

Ronac cried silently until he heard the ship start to descend and land. It stopped moving then the door to the cockpit slid open revealing two human soldiers drossed in white combat armor that was complemented by blue.

"Ah man. It's just a kid." The one the left said.

"What hoping it was a women to marry?" The one on the right replied.

"Sure i'd take anything over taking care of a child."

"Let's just get him to a comfortable place."

"Hey wait a minute are those bat ears?" Said lefty.

They both stared for a couple of seconds.

"Speaking of, What the heck was a faunus kid doing out there?" Said the soldier on the right.

"Maybe he was conspiring with the white fang!" Said left.

"This kid? Come on man that's too far even for them."

"How do you know? Maybe they started using kids as spies. And look at him he's bloody and armed."

"You're right he is bloody." Said Mr. W. Right Soldier. "Perhaps we shouldn't take him into the compound."

"Yeah let's just dump him on the street."

"Woahdude. He may or may not be White Fang but he's still a kid!"

Ronac had had enough of this. "Can you guy's stop blathering and do something?"

Both soldiers looked at each other and seemed to nod in agreement.

"We'll wash you off, give you a small sum of money and send you on your way" Said the soldier on the right.

"Ah so dump on the street it is then." Said the one of the left.

* * *

336 sat in his golden prison. There was no one around. No jokes or references to make. Dead silence. He hated silence.

Amah had almost done it but in the end… Well let's not think about that.

He needed to talk and there were only a couple of people he could currently speak with. And he disliked them. This made it difficult to get up and open the door that was behind him.

It was all mental imagery of course. The prison. Physically he was the sword now. But he had constructed a mental prison that he walked around in to keep himself sane. Opening the door was basically just opening his mind to the others trapped with him.

He was in a box being transported to a Templar facility. He had decided that he didn't like the Templars much. They were greedy and talked about power to much. All business to. No fun.

He was currently staring at one of the sides of the box. So all he saw was brown. Again boring. He needed to get up and do something. So he did. Even though he'd probably regret it.

He got up and brushed imaginary dust off of his black suit. He then straightened his imaginary blood red tie. He took to a mirror and watched his pitch black face for any irregularities. He noticed that he had pupils. That wouldn't do. He thought them away leaving only two white, glowing, empty eye's. He was ready to face them.

He walked over and pushed open the golden door. There was a little too much gold in this place.

On the other side was a medium sized golden hallway. On the sides of the hallway where cells. There were 24 of them. two for each mark on the blade of the sword. But only a handful of them contained people. People like him. Who had varying colors of skin and glowing white eyes. Some had hair, clothes, and faces. Others didn't. The one exception was the green robed Assassin at the far end. Amah Faysam was still unconscious. Thank the gods. He didn't want to have to explain himself. On the far end of the hallway was another door. He didn't dare open that one.

" _Finally coming out of you cage 336?"_ Spoke one of his fellow prisoners.

" _You know very well there's no leaving it."_ Said 336.

" _Then why are you thinking so hard? And working with humans. Admit it. You're trying to find a way out."_

" _Fine. Yes. I am. 1 million years in a dammed sword ain't fun."_

" _Neither is 2 million years."_

" _I didn't know all you were stuck in here until I got stuck darn it. Not that i'd set you free anyway's."_

336 turned to the one who was speaking. He was light blue with flowing white hair. And, of course, the white, glowing eye's.

" _If you've found a way out, tell us. We could help you."_ He said. Technically "HE" was just due to his appearance as a male. We didn't have genders.

" _Oh just because your a fuck ton older than i you think your smarter?"_

" _Yes actually"_

" _And who got stuck in here first? Me or you?"_

" _..."_

" _That's what i thought. But yes i think i've found a way out."_

" _And that is?"_

336 looked at Amah.

" _By using the humans. The test run was… Promising."_

* * *

Darkness. Blood. Hunger. Must hunt.

These were the only thoughts the dark figure in the shadows could muster.

They were stalking a lonely old beggar in the alleys of Atlas. No one would miss him. No one would care about his sudden disappearance.

He was alone.

The figure darted out into the open. Claw's flashed as it made a silent kill. Blood splattered against the walls and pooled on the ground.

The black robed monster smiled with sharp red teeth. It then tried to quench its hunger by feeding. It was only met with disappointment. Perhaps more was the solution.

After a few minutes of eating. The figure subconsciously got up , it's hand soaked with blood, and started to write on the walls. It took a few minutes before it was complete.

It immediately turned away from the writing and moved on. Unaware of what had just happened.

It blended back into the shadows and it's red eye's faded from view.

On the wall. The writing in blood read the names of every Assassin that had died that day.

Alexandria's name was not among them.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: A new beginning

_...General James Ironwood say's these hooded Faunus where an elite part of the once peaceful terrorist organization known as the white fang. This branch had been operating in Grimm territory. They had been trying to exploit weaknesses in Atlas's border to no avail. Another group known as the Templar's had attempted to stop them but only contributed to more human death. It is rumored that both factions may have made it back to Atlas. If you see someone who you think is a member of the White Fang or Templar's please contact the authorities immediately._

 _In other news, Abstergo industries continues to climb the industrial latter…_

Ronac had heard enough. He was standing outside a TV store listening to the world's take on what happened. It was sickening. The Assassins were not A part of the White Fang.

Both the soldiers that had rescued him had either been paranoid or racist. They had "forgot" to give him any money and left him on the streets, eager to get on with their lives. They must be surprised that their assumption about him and the White Fang was, in the world's eyes, correct. What did they tell Ironwood after they let him go? It seems like they'd get punished for just leaving a ten year old on the streets. Speaking of Ironwood.

The news had it wrong. Ironwood had lied. But why? Why not reveal the Assassins? What could Ironwood gain from this? Could he be covering something up?

Ronac wanted answers and he felt that Ironwood had them. He may even know if his father was alive or not. And his mother… No don't think about that. He would find out where the General was, and he would find out exactly what happened.

How a ten year old boy would do this? He had no idea. But he would and that was final. He knew what Assassins were capable of and had learned from them through careful watching. He couldn't sneak worth Grimm dung but he could move and parkour with relative ease.

Ronac leaned up against the shop and yawned. It had been an eventful day and he was tired. He would find an ally or something to sleep in. Then he would begin his hunt.

He left the front of the stop and started down the sidewalk. He didn't have any robes and he was visibly armed with his mother's duel ice pistols. But people strangely didn't mind that much. Apparently it wasn't to uncommon for someone with a gun to walk down the sidewalk.

He started shopping for alleyways. Most had questionable people in them or just to much trash everywhere. One however stood out. It was right next to a big luxurious building and a commonplace store. There was hardly any garbage, It was void of life, and it had the perfect sleeping place. A clothes line. Sure there were clothes on it but he could just remove one or two of them to make room for himself.

Jumping up to the line was surprisingly easy. And as a bonus i was strong enough to hold him. He found a white combat dress with a snowflake pattern that he didn't particularly like and chucked it into the alley below. Ronac then proceeded to hand upside down. He had always liked sleeping like this.

Now that he thought about it. It was pretty rude to throw people's laundry on the ground. Nah screw it. He needed sleep. One more yawn was all it took for Ronac to fall into uneasy sleep.

His dreams where quick, confusing, and unintelligible. One thing stayed constant however. The black, white eyed figure stood in the corner of his mind. It never moved or said anything but Ronac got the sense that it was alive and watching. There came a point where Ronac, through the randomness of dreams, found himself face to face with it.

"You know, this cake is great! you should try some." Ronac said.

It blinked.

"Uh you're so boring! I want to go back to the blue box thing."

 _Why don't you acknowledge the death of the brotherhood?_

Ronac stopped running his mouth and stared at the suited shadow. The dreams current party atmosphere turned slightly stale.

 _You're dreams are hardly nightmares like they should be. I've haven't seen you think of today's events even once._

What today's events? The room became even darker. Some of the party guests became slumped and sluggish.

"I don't know what your talking about"

 _Oh really? Perhaps you should take a closer look at the party guests Mr. Faysam._

Ronac turned and realized that the people around him where bleeding. Everyone had severe injuries From broken necks to partially eaten. Then they all slumped to the ground.

"What have you done!" Ronac shouted.

 _Hey. This is your dream. I'm just a visitor. It's not like i can do anything but talk in here._

"But you did do something!"

 _And there's the mental state you should be in. Glad to help shed lig- no. Darkness on things._

"What do you mean!?"

The dream shimmered. It was coming to a close and Ronac felt himself waking up.

" _I don't know what i'm seeing either"_ It said talking with a real voice. Then Ronac came back to the real world.

"Really i'm serious. Your dress is just floating there!"

Ronac awoke. He was still on the clothes line and the sky was starting to brighten up.

"No i'm not seeing things! If you want you can just come here and see for yourself Mrs. Schnee."

Ronac looked toward a window on the fancy looking building. There was a man in a butler's suit with amazing golden hair and a flowing mustache.

*sigh* "Yes fine fine. I'll do that." He hung up on his scroll.

Shrugging off and forgetting the dream he had just had, Ronac flipped himself to stand on top of the line. He noticed that as he did so, The world became a bit more colorful.

"Sorry about that. I needed a place to sleep"

"Whoa! OK I've seen everything now." The butler stumbled back a bit trying to comprehend what he'd just seen.

"Seen what?"

The butler paused. Seemingly staring at Ronacs wrists.

"Um. A dress turn into an Assassin…" He said with a hesitant voice.

Ronac tilted his head. The Assassins were a secret society. How did this person know about them?

"You need to come inside. I have a lot of questions and i'm sure you need somewhere to crash." The butler said seemingly regaining his composer.

"Oh. Ok…" Ronac was curious now. But was he about to follow a stranger into a random house? hmmm. Yes.

He walked across the clothes line and climbed into the window. Inside was a medium sized room with snowflake wallpaper. In the center was a very polished wooden table and cushy, padded chairs. The butler was on the far end of the table already sitting down,

"Take a seat."

Ronac spied some wooden supports on the ceiling and decided to hand from those instead.

"Ooookay then." The butler said. "So. Whats a really small Assassin doing on Weiss Schnee's clothes line?"

"Uhh. Just chilling i guess."

The Butler chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Gloden Flintlock. Yours?"

"Ronac."

"Ronac ehhh? No last name that i'm dying to hear spoken?"

"Fine. Ronac Faysam.

Gloden breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god the brotherhood survived. After the news report i thought we were done for good."

"So you know of us then?"

Ronac got a look of confusion from Gloden. "How could i not. I've been working with them for years. Feeding them intel so they can pull their little stunts. So basically a spy. Why else would you be here other than me?"

Well that answered Ronacs question.

"That was just chance. Sorry. I have no idea where i'm going next let alone what i'm going to do."

"You mean to say that your father didn't send you hear to find out where the Templar's where and destroy them in an act of revenge?"

"Yep." Ronac was kinda getting depressed by this. No. No time to ponder details.

"We were surprise attacked by the Templar's in the clearing. Me and my mother fled but… Well. Yeah. I don't think anyone truly made it out."

Gloden looked a bit shocked. "No one but you?"

"Mmmhmm"

"B-But the Assassins have survived worse. What made this different?"

"I don't know. But as far as i know. I'm the last one available."

"You don't even have the proper robes and equipment!"

"If you know where i could find robes that would be great. Other than that i think i have some questions."

Gloden stared at Ronac for a bit then shook his head in frustration "Right Right. Down to business. What is it?"

"I need to find the Templar's and end them."

The butler would have laughed if he hadn't heard of Assassin mass genocide just now.

"That's no easy task Ronac."

"I'll do it. Just tell me where."

Gloden sighed. "I don't know. But i do know where you can start. General James Ironwood led the military to the clearing. Perhaps he know's where they went."

"And where is Ironwood?"

"Probably floating up in one of is high-security capital ships."

"Ok then. I'll find a way up."

"Ronac. This is suicide. What your attempting to do. One does not simply walk up to the Templar's and exterminate them."

"I'll exterminate them the same way they exterminated us. Don't try to stop me."

"Then at least know this. Ironwood didn't mention the Assassins in his report. He labeled them as White Fang. He didn't do this to insult you. He did this to cover your tracks. To keep you a secret. Never compromise the Brotherhood right? Despite hating both Templar's and Assassins he believes your cause is more just and might help you. But that's a pretty big might considering the history between us and him."

Ronac noted that Gloden spoke as if he was part of the brotherhood.

"What's the history?"

"Some of his friends turned out to be High-Templar's. And you know how the Assassins love to kill a High-Templar."

"Then why doesn't Ironwood like the Templar's?"

"He actually considered joining after what happened. But the Templar's only ever showed him a blind thirst for power. So he left them. He know's that the Assassins mean well and the Templar's don't."

"Ok. Thanks for your time Gloden."

"Yes. There's nothing i can do to turn you away from this right?"

"Nope."

"Well then good luck to you Ronac."

Ronac nodded and then dropped from the ceiling.

"We'll be in touch."

He then climbed out the window and climbed up the building. Now on the top, he looked out to the sky's. Above were the ships he was looking for. 3 Capital sized battleships. Ironwood would be in the middle one. That's where they put important people.

Ronac raced off towards the ships. He had to find a way to get on board and that wasn't going to be easy. Maybe he'd pose as a soldier and walk in? No he was to short. Ronac then recalled Glodens reaction back at the clothes line. He had also said the dress was floating. His eye's widened as the put two and two together. His semblance was to turn into a dress!

Worst. Semblance. Ever.


	5. Chapter 4: An Assassins Semblance

He took it back. This semblance was pretty cool. Not only could he turn into women's clothing but people as well. All he had to do was walk up to a group of something and he would automatically turn into one of those objects.

Ronac had taken a slight detour to explore his semblance but was now back on track. This discovery was very convenient since it had provided him with the tools necessary to enter the capital ship. His plan was simple. Disguise as a guard, Walk onto a ship that is heading for Ironwood, And then find the general. Preferably in a room would they could talk and not be overheard. He remembered what Gloden had said about him and decided that he'd try and make friends. If he messed this up however it's likely Ronac would be shot and killed.

He was currently on a tall tower overseeing a military complex. Soldiers rushed around and went about their business. Aircraft dotted the concrete field. Ronac had already passed the wall patrol's. He needed to find out what ships were going where.

Two guards were approaching a dumpster just below Ronac. They were too far out of his hearing range to know what they were talking about but the conversation had a joking feel to it. One of them held his eaten lunch while the other, also a guy, was talking a lot.

As they passed, Ronac leaped off the tower into the dumpster. Then crawled out behind them and joined in on the conversation. Now disguised as a guard.

"Hey guy's! Uh sorry, first day. Um can you tell me where i'm supposed to find the information center? I'm supposed to be on a ship but i forgot which one."

Both soldiers stopped in their tracks.

"Woahdude. The commander's gonna kill you if you're late. You see that tower on the far side? That's where you find that stuff. Good thing you came here. The commander would give you hell in a hand-basket if you said you had no idea what to do." Said the Soldier with the lunch.

That was a mouthful.

"Wew thanks man."

"What are you still doing here? GO!"

Ronac ran off into the closest door so that they didn't see him lose his disguise. Now all he had to do was cross an entire military base without being caught.

"There was something a little off about him." Said the other soldier.

"Ah don't bother. We're on break."

Ahead of him was a long hallway. He could sneak to the other side without having to cross the courtyard since all the buildings were linked. Not seeing any guards, Ronac started his long walk to the other side.

His luck held for a while as there didn't seem to be many people. He had made it around three fourths of the way there when he heard footsteps that weren't his own. So much for high security. He ducked into a nearby closet intending for them to pass him by.

"Man this place is empty." Said someone outside.

"Everyone is searching for the white fang and those Templar guy's. It leaves just a couple of us around." Said another.

"Whats Ironwood thinking? Sending this many of us out there?"

"Idk man but it's-" They were out of hearing range.

Ronac left the closet and continued his walk and reached the information rooms door without incident. Outside the door were two more guards. They were stone cold silent.

Actually serious and hard to sneak by. In-fact Ronac didn't see a way he could sneak past. That left one option.

Ronac walked out from behind his corner and pulled out both ice pistols.

Both guards immediately noticed and pulled out their assault rifles. One was about to say something but they weren't quick enough and received two shots to the head each completely freezing them and knocking them out. Thank the brotherhood for silenced weapons.

Ronac noted that there was a red button on the wall. This must be the alarm. Any soldiers that found him out would try to press it. He couldn't allow that.

After some looting a couple lien from the soldiers he was standing in the middle of the Intel Room. Computers were everywhere they could be and some soldiers were manning them. No one had seemed to notice Ronac enter though. He found a computer with no one around it and sat down. As a little bonus, when he sat down Ronac's vision turned slightly grayer as he turned invisible. He saw that he was only just beginning to figure out his semblance.

He found the times for Aircraft flights. There was one leaving in 10 minutes. A simple supply drop. He scrolled down the names of the people that were supposed to be on it and picked someone named Andrew to impersonate.

"The heck?"

Ronac froze. There was a soldier staring down at him from down the aisle. All he could see was a mouse moving and key's randomly typing. Ronac quickly closed out to the title screen and sat there hoping that the soldier would leave.

The soldier walked over and stared at the screen of Ronac's computer.

"Ah i really need some coffee." He said and then walked off.

That was close.

Ronac made sure there wasn't anyone else looking at him and left his seat. Now visible, He snuck down the aisle and rolled to the door. Then left. No one had noticed the knocked out guards yet. To give himself some more time, He threw both body's in the corner so that no one exiting the room would notice them. Then Ronac found a door to the outside.

He had about 8 minutes to take out Andrew and enter the ship. They group should be meeting up soon. He used his echolocation for them. There was a group of five at the ship. As luck would have it Andrew was not with them but was jogging hurriedly.

He would pass some crates along the way. Ronac would have to take him out there. He found a group of soldiers and joined them.

"Hey guy's. The commander said to tell you to go to landing pad B. He needs you there."

"Alright. Common guys let's go." Said the leader of the group.

On the way to platform B Ronac slipped out and hid in the group of crates. Andrew was just about to pass by.

4 Minutes.

Ronac grabbed Andrew as he ran by and pulled him into the crates.

"What the- pffft"

Target neutralized. His father would be proud.

He double checked that the soldier was in-fact Andrew. Then Proceeded to sneak up to his flight.

He rolled into the group as a fellow soldier and spoke.

"Sup homies?"

"Sup homies?" One of the blue soldiers said confused.

"Uh... Yep."

"Yeah… Whatever. We're all here and the supplies are loaded. Let's go."

Note to self. Never say "Sup homies" ever again.

He boarded the ship and took his seat. One of the soldiers sat down next to him.

"So Andy… How was the date last night?"

Date last night?!

"Uhhh. Good. I guess."

"You guess? Common dude."

"She's really… Nice?"

The soldier laughed.

"Nice huh? I bet that's a first for you."

Ronac wanted this conversation to end.

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it right now sorry. Maybe later?"

His conversation partner looked a little hurt.

"Ah fine."

If this was going to happen every time to tried to blend in… Well… Ronac didn't like posing as people. Plus this was a bit embarrassing.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The soldier he had just talked to occasionally fidgeted but other than that it was quite peaceful.

The ship docked and the crew exited. Each of them carried a crate full of weaponry and dust. The fidgeting soldier walked beside Ronac.

"Hey um Andy."

"Yes"

"Could you walk with me for a bit?"

Darn it. He was stuck with this guy.

"Sure man."

After setting down their crates they both exited the hanger bay and walked through a door leading to a short gray hallway. As soon as the door closed automatically behind them the other grabbed Ronac by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO… Oh my god."

As soon as Ronac hit the wall his disguise had shimmered and disappeared. There was no time to ponder over this. Ronac had to take down this guard before he alerted anyone.

Before the soldier could move against him, Ronac put his weight on the wall and pushed the soldier back with both legs. He then crouched low and used his hidden blades to lunge for a face stab.

As the soldier hit the other wall, Ronac's blade hit his face. His aura was up however and he easily deflected the knife. He then knocked Ronac's legs out from under him and attempted to grab his side arm.

Ronac rolled to his feet and knocked the side arm away as the soldier brought it up. The soldier made a run for the door at the other end of the hallway. He gave chance and used his running momentum to knock the soldier through the door.

They slid across the ground. Ronac ended up on top and managed to plant a fist in the soldier's face knocking him out. He then looked up to find a ton of faces staring at him.

He had entered what seemed to be a lunch room. Many soldiers roamed around and where eating. All of them had turned to look at him when he had entered.

Ronac thought he was screwed for a moment, but then he realized almost none of them had guns.

He leaped up from the body and landed on a table sending food and drink everywhere. Everyone in the room reacted to this by charging him. And they weren't coming one at a time.

He kicked a plate into the nearest guy then kicked the table up and into another. Ronac then pulled out his ice pistols and started firing rapidly. Around 17 soldiers went down before Ronac ran out of ammo. And he didn't have a second clip.

At this point the alarm had been sounded and some men with guns were bound to arrive. Ronac used both of his blades to provide defense against the punching and kicks coming his way. He'd occasionally make them hit each other which was a bit hysterical.

He continued like this for around thirty seconds before what seemed like a million green tinted short swords pinned him to the wall by his clothing. This sudden change scared the living daylight out of Ronac and he froze in place unable to do anything.

His attacker was the girl he'd seen on the ship next to Ironwood the day the brotherhood fell. She held her hands forward taking a pose. Unlike last time, She was not smiling at all. Instead there was just a blank expression. Like there was no emotion in that head of her's.

"Ok Ok you got me." Ronac said with a hint of panic.

"Oh good. I thought you'd have a few more tricks up your sleeve and Penny here would have to fight you."

General James Ironwood stepped out into the lunchroom. Around ten guards followed him. All armed.

"Nice work Penny." Ironwood said as he passed her. Penny seemed to lighten up and smiled over enthusiastically.

"Now then. Assassin. What may you be doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"To kill me?"

"No. I just want answers."

"Hmm. I see. About yesterday right? You fled before you saw the resolution of the battle. I remember seeing you flying past."

"Yes. I want to know what happened."

"Well in that case. Penny. Let him go."

"Yes sir!"

Penny pulled back her hands and the swords slid out of the wall freeing Ronac who fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm going to my office to have a chat with him. Penny if you would accompany us to make sure he doesn't try anything?"

Penny nodded, still smiling.

The three of them walked some way before coming to Ironwoods office. All three entered. Penny, who had her swords out the entire time, finally put them away.

Inside was a nice window view of Atlas. Medals and awards decorated the walls. In the center was a very nice wooden desk with two chairs.

Ronac considered hanging from the ceiling but there was a chance that penny might see this as a sudden movement and nail him to the wall again. He just sat down in the seat across from Ironwood.

"It's ok. You aren't in trouble. What happened that day was dreadful and you have every right to know how it ended."

Ronac was surprised. He had just knocked out several men and women in that lunchroom. Plus he had impersonated a few of them as well. He was pretty sure that was a crime.

"What is your name Assassin?" Ironwood asked.

"Ronac, Ronac Faysam."

Ironwoods eyebrow raised a bit. "Son of Amah Faysam? So that person you were with must have been your mother?"

"Yes"

"Where is she?"

Ronac was silent.

Penny, who immediately got it, gasped.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ronac."

"If i may ask. How did you know i was an Assassin? I don't have the robes."

"I had camera's on you the entire time."

Ronac mentally slapped himself for not thinking about the camera's.

"Oh"

"So. You want to know what i saw?"

"Yes. Specifically anything about the Templar's and their whereabouts."

"Alright. When I arrived at the scene most of the Grimm were dead. Only about 200 Templar's remained. There were bodies and blood everywhere. We started firing at them to drive them off and they ran, but not before stripping most of the Assassins of their things and shoving them into crates. They put a specific golden sword into a golden suitcase. Then they loaded up and left as we shot at them. I don't know where exactly they fled to but i do know one thing. The crates had the Abstergo Industries logo on them."

Abstergo. He'd heard about them in the news but didn't bother to listen.

"What does Abstergo do?"

"They make weapons and robots publicly. But i've been there and know that they have something big they're working on. They make deals with the Templar's behind the scenes on occasion as well."

"And what of the bodies? Did you find my father among them?"

"No actually. I think Amah escaped."

Ronac breathed a sigh of relief. That was very good to hear.

Penny gasped again. "What if he was eaten!?" She said waving her arm's above her head.

Ironwood gave her a very discouraging look.

"No No, Most of the bodies we found weren't bitten. They were slashed by a swords.

"So the Grimm hardly claimed any life?"

"No they hardly killed any of the Assassins. And only a couple of the Templar's. In-fact most had the same slash injuries."

That was very strange. But he had other things to focus on.

"I'll investigate Atlas's Abstergo building then"

"Yes you will. And you'll take Penny with you."

Ronac and Penny gasped in sync.

"But Ironwood sir!" Penny said. "I'm not cleared for heavy combat yet!"

"You are now Penny."

Penny stared at Ironwood. "What did you say sir?"

"You know very well what i said Penny. Your combat ready."

Penny immediately hugged Ironwood. "YAY!"

Ironwood was struggling to breath. "Penny...To… Tight…"

Penny let go and Ironwood gasped for air.

Ronac was wondering why he had to take this girl with him.

"Why? What purpose would that serve?" He asked.

"Good… Sorry need air… Good question Ronac. I want to test and evaluate Penny's abilities. What better way to do this than to take down Abstergo."

So Ronac was taking down Abstergo with a socially awkward girl. Great...


	6. Chapter 5: A Penny For Your Thoughts

Wait… did Ironwood just say "Take down Abstergo?" Ronac new they may be in league with the Templars but taking them down seemed a little overkill.

"Um. Take them down?"

Ironwood regained his composer and nodded.

"Yes. It's not just the Templar deals that i'm worried about. Abstergo Industries has been developing a machine that can visit a person's past called the Animus. I became interested in this of course and offered to inspect and possibly buy it for a large sum of lien. If we could visit the past, we may find something to end this Grimm threat you see."

A machine that could see into the past? Ronac created a side mission for himself.

"But they refused and held i to themselves. They hired guards and extra staff. Then people started going missing. One of their experiments backfired and resulted in the death of around 26 employees"

"How are they still in business?" Romac asked.

"They provided the biggest cover ups I've ever seen. Some accidents were even blamed on the Assassins. But after i found all this out i marched into Abstergo and placed them under investigation."

"And what did you find?"

"We didn't get to search for more than fifteen minutes before the Council called me off."

"Why? Abstergo seems like it'd be shut down instantly."

"It should be. But i believe the Council has been infiltrated by the Templar's. I don't know how but… Well Ronac, if they have a place there then they can shape the world one vote at a time."

Ironwood was right. If the Templar's even had the slightest influence on the council then they could do whatever they wanted.

"I am barred from entering that building with hundreds of men. But a small, non-military group could get in, figure out what their up to, and take them down. This is why i come to you. Will you help me? Or let Abstergo continue and possibly kill more innocents."

Ronac thought about this for negative one second.

"I agree to do this. But first Ironwood."

"Yes?"

"I need the following items."

* * *

 _A while later._

Ronac was now fully dressed in dark blue Assassins robes. They were made with military cloth so they did not break or tear easily. A bit of fuzz on the inside made the robes comfortable. The design however, was less like ceremonial robes and more like a trench coat. On the inside there was around 20 clips for his ice pistols making sure that Ronac could waste all the ammo he needed. Smoke, Explosive, And ice mini-grenades also littered his new clothing. He had not requested any modifications to his Hidden Blades however. He was planning to make those himself.

"Well, i feel ready for a fight!" Ronac said happily. He hadn't actually expected to get all of this.

"Good" Said Ironwood who was standing near the entryway of the fitting room. "Your first training session begins in one hour."

Wait what?

"Training?"

Ironwood took out his S.C.R.O.L.L and projected the screen out onto a nearby metal table.

"You call this fighting?"

Ronac looked at the screen and saw himself fighting the soldiers in the cafeteria. Now that he saw the battle, he looked like he was flailing his hands around.

"If they had had weapons you would've been toast Ronac. You can't go into Abstergo like that. I'm giving you one week to prepare."

Ironwood then turned and left the room.

Crap. Ironwood was right. Again. If he went and attacked Abstergo now he'd be easier to kill than a Beowulf. And this meant that he was probably stuck on this ship for a week to. He was bored already.

Ronac wasn't about to wait in a grey metal room for an hour. He approached the door with the intent of exploring the ship when he heard a sliding sound. It came from the door, but the door did not open or close.

A bit confused, Ronac sent out a few clicks of echolocation only to find Penny hiding up against the wall on the other side. That girl creeped him out. And not in a good way.

He opened the door and stepped out to face her. Ronac was just on the verge of questioning Penny when she lunged forward. Before he could react she had gotten her hands under his new hood and was rubbing his ears.

"Oooooooooo…" Penny said with a smile. "They are fuzzy!"

Ronac stood there for a moment a bit stunned, then grabbed her hands and threw them off.

"Hey! Cut is out!" He yelled.

Penny seemed to shrink. Her seemingly never ending smile was replaced with a small frown.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I've never seen a faunus before."

Her reaction to seeing a faunus for the first time was this?

"Well… My ears may be fuzzy but they are very sensitive."

Penny leaned closer, peering at his ears.

"Are you a cat or a bat?" She said fidgeting

"What do you mean? Bat obviously. And it's bat faunus. Don't refer to me as an animal."

"But if your part bat, doesn't that make you part animal?"

Well this was offensive. She had never met a faunus before so best give her some slack.

"Ugh, yes. But don't ever call a faunus an animal, it never goes well."

Penny gave this some thought, Then her smile returned.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"good. Glad thats cleared up. Now i'm going to walk around the ship. See ya later."

He didn't want to be rude but considering that Penny had nailed him to a wall, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Ronac started to walk down the brightly lit hallway. He didn't realize Penny was following him until he got around five feet. He turned to face her.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I want to come with." Penny said.

"Ugh. Ronac moaned. "Why? I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Well…" Penny began. "The general said that since we were going to work together, we should be able to work well together." Penny was fiddling with her fingers in a nervous manner. "So… Does that mean we're friends?"

Friends? That was a bit random.

"You nailed me to a wall. I think you have a bit to go before we're friends." Ronac said.

"Oh. Ok." Penny said. She looked a bit hurt by that. Darn it Ronac.

"But we will be working together. So i guess we're teammates."

As soon as Ronac said teammates, Penny was hugging his face with the strength of a hundred men.

"Yay! Teammates!" Penny's smile was restored.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Penny!"

"Yes?"

"When you hug, don't crush them and give them concussions."

"Oh sorry. So what do teammates do?"

"Ow um, for starters… teammates… don't hug for… that long…" Ronac struggled in her strangely metallic arm's.

Penny gasped and dropped him.

"No hugs?"

"Nope" Said Ronac rubbing his head.

"Then how do they celebrate?"

"Cake?" He suggested.

"I can't eat cake!" Penny said looking panicked.

"Why not?"

She seemed to shrink away to his size for a moment. Wait did he just admit he was short?

"I… am… allergic to cake!" She hiccuped but her smile seemed to return. "Yes that's it! Allergic! Specifically cake!" She hiccuped again.

"You seem to need some water." Ronac observed.

"YES!" Penny shouted overenthusiastically. She had the biggest most unrealistic smile on her face. She hiccuped again.

"Um… Are you ok?"

"I am OK!" She said. Then started awkwardly shuffling back down the hallway. "I'm completely normal." ***Hiccup***

Ronac just watched as Penny stumbled around a corner.

Dad was right. Girls were weird.

* * *

Ronac was standing in a massive, very square, grey tiled room. Grey seemed to be the theme for this ship. Beside him stood penny who was ignoring all attempts to communicate. Ironwood stood in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Ronac, Penny." He began. "Due to the unfavorable circumstances i explained earlier, I can't have either of you affiliated with the military. During the operation, Penny will wear assassins robes to disguise herself and make the Assassins seem responsible for the attack."

Ronac didn't think Penny would make a good assassin.

Ironwood continued. "Penny. You're not allowed to speak about this to anyone besides me. Got it?"

Penny nodded.

"Good. Now. This room is equipped to train you in every area of combat. It is automatically run by a computer. This computer is set to randomly generate scenarios and challenges of various types for you to complete. When you're ready to start, say start. When you need to take a break, say stop. You'll notice that the room didn't react to my voice. That's because it isn't active yet. It becomes active in ten minutes."

Ronac was getting bored of all this talking. If he were sitting he might be asleep. Penny was just giving a blank stare.

"I have an army to run so I can't stay. As a result i'm giving you an assignment. Get to know each other and be able to work well together. You'll be teammates after all."

Penny, who was a bit panicked, spoke.

"But sir. Is that ok? He doesn't know… It's also against regulation… I don't know how he'd react…"

"I'm right here you know." Ronac spoke with a hint of agitation.

Ironwood rolled his eye's. Then turned to Ronac with a small smile.

"Penny is the first robot who can generate an aura. I believe you two can work out the rest."

Ronac slowly turned his head towards Penny who was looking at him with wide eyes

"No sense in keeping a secret from a secret." Ironwood shrugged. "Have fun." And with that he left the room.

This. Was. Awesome!

"So that's why you couldn't eat cake then." Ronac said with an excited smile.

"Yes…" Penny gulped.

"You know what? I had my doubts. But since you're an aura generating robot your good in my book."

"Really?.."

"Yes really. Robots are cool."

Penny lunged forward for another hug. Ronac had to run away to avoid being crushed again.

Their training had begun. And once it was over he would destroy the Templar's. But first he had a robot to survive.


	7. Chapter 6: Tower Of Templar's Part 1

One week after the events of the last chapter. In the training room.

Atlesian 130-Robots littered the training ground. On the walls, ground, and ceiling were stocked with flame, ice, missile, and gun turrets. In the center 3 spider droids stood still waiting for movement from the enemy. This was one of the hardest scenario the computer could generate. It had no regard for safety and would happily kill the user. regardless, this had been run 6 times.

Ronac was already well into their defenses disguised as a fellow bot. These movements had to be quick and flawless. Otherwise he would be incinerated on the spot. His hand hovered over this pistols.

5…

He walked at his group's pace.

4…

Only 5 feet until he could touch one of the spider droids.

3…

One of the droids noticed the strange movement in the back on the approaching group.

2…

It slowly moved closer to get a better look.

1…

The droid recognized the enemy and aimed its plasma cannons.

NOW!

Ronac ran forward using one of the robots as a shield against the spider droid. It only protected him for two shots but that was all he needed. He jumped and landed on top of the droid and fired both pistols at the incendiary turrets on the walls and ceiling, freezing them before they could fire. Ronac then jumped off as over thirty missiles and a crap ton of bullets flew into the Spider Droid destroying it.

As Ronac landed on a bot and used it to surf away, Penny jumped out of her hiding place and launched her swords into the remaining turrets who hadn't run out of ammo or been frozen. Then she jumped to Ronac who had stopped sliding and was now preparing for blade-to-blade combat.

The 130 type robots made the stupid and predictable decision to put away their guns and charge them with arm blades. Both of the remaining Spider Droids hung back and waited for an opening.

One of the bots took a swing at Ronac. He responded by blocking with his Hidden Blades then gave a quick but deadly jab to the face. The pushed it back into a couple others knocking them over. Penny was just spinning her blades at them and making a robot smoothy. Bot limbs went flying in all directions. One of them however got wise and pulled out his mini-mini guns but realized that there was now a grenade in his face, courtesy of Ronac. It fired a few wild shots before exploding.

The Spider Droids noticed a decrease in the 130's numbers and started to move in.

"Penny!" Ronac shouted finishing off another bot.

"On it!" She shouted back.

Penny mowed a section of robots down creating a clearing in the metal forest. Then as the Spider Droids prepared to shoot their cannons she formed a shield with her swords. Ronac took cover behind it so he wasn't vaporized.

All the 130's fell back as plasma bombarded Penny who was unaffected. Ronac prepared the threw four ice grenades over her and at one of the Spider Droids feet. The droid attempted to move away from the explosives but was to slow and it's legs became stuck in ice. In response it started forming it's big cannon.

"Ok let's do this!" Ronac shouted.

Penny grabbed him and threw him and used her super strength to throw him at the non-iced Spider Droid. All the plasma shots missed as he landed square on top of it. This time he pulled out some regular grenades and shoved them into the droids skull. Then leaped off as it exploded.

After throwing Ronac, Penny swung her swords into a circle but this time they pointed at the remaining Spider Droid. The Droid was just about ready to fire when Penny pushed her arm's forward unleashing a beam of devastating green energy. The Spider Droids shot was drowned in green as it was sawed in half several times and then blown to bits. The remaining bots were easily destroyed.

They had just taken out a ton of turrets, idiot 130 robots, and three Spider Droids without being hit once. Amazing for just one week's worth of practice.

"Stop." Ronac said, ending the simulation. He needed to eat. On top of that it had been one week. Ironwood was bound to stop by any minute and sent them to Abstergo.

"Up. High!" Penny said awkwardly. They had resorted to high-fives instead of bone breaking hugs.

"Ha. Yeah! We owned them!" Said Ronac enthusiastically slapping her hand. If this was the hardest it was going to get this mission would be a breeze.

They had trained non-stop since the beginning, only taking breaks for Ronac to eat or sleep. Penny just stood around and asked a bunch of questions about his past or about the creed. Most of the replies Ronac gave were vague but he was beginning to accept the Robot friend. Despite all the weird things she said or did.

"So what does a pear taste like?" Penny asked as Ronac bit into one. The room had a convenient place to order food in one of the walls. It served everything. Everything except bugs. Grasshoppers were Ronacs favorite.

"Ehhh. Soft. A bit squishy. Juice's of course." Trying to explain taste any other way was impossible since Penny didn't know any tastes.

"Ooooo. And do you like it?"

"Pears are my favorite fruit. So yes!"

"What about energy? What's your favorite energy?"

Ronac gave her a strange look.

"We don't run on energy. Unless you count food. In which case food is our energy."

"Oh ok. What about ice cream?"

"Ah. Neapolitan ice cream is the best. Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

Penny licked her lips. All this talk of food was making her want to try some. If only she could taste.

As Ronac finished his pear. The door opened and Ironwood stepped through.

"Looks like you kids have been busy." He said. "Sixteen straight hours on the third day huh?"

"Yep. This is gonna be easy." Ronac replied. The Templar's had no idea what they were in for.

"Welcome back sir!" Penny welcomed.

"Since i am here, I'm guessing you know what time it is." Ironwood spoke.

Penny gasped. "Story time?!"

Ronac face-palmed.

"No… I've come to brief you on your mission." Ironwood said, not amused by Penny's failure to comprehend the situation.

"So. What are we up against?" Ronac asked.

Ironwood pulled out his S.C.R.O.L.L and projected an image of the Abstergo skyscraper. It was a dark grey with no windows. The Abstergo logo covered most of the top.

"This is your target. You are to get in, disrupt any sinister plans they may have, and get out. Most of the employees here aren't associated with those plans so don't attack just anyone. As for a place to begin. I'd look in the basement. The public elevator has no basement but the staff elevator does. During this operation you cannot show your faces. Otherwise i can't accept you back. There will be a man hunt for the people responsible if you do anything to make the public aware. After your done, go two blocks down to a red van. I'll pick you two up there. Any questions?"

Ronac raised his hand. "So you have no idea what's on the inside?"

"Nope. Your heading in blind."

"How will be see when blind?" Penny asked.

"It's an expression Penny." Ronac explained.

"Oh."

Ironwood nodded. "You have one hour to prepare. Then i'm dropping you off near Abstergo. Good luck." And with that. Ironwood walked out again.

Ronac looked to Penny.

"So? You ready? Ronac asked.

"Yes. I'm combat ready!" Penny said saluting.

"Me too."

* * *

It was raining. Dark grey clouds covered the sky. But Ronac's main focus was Abstergo HQ. The buildings logo replaced the moon's light and shined down on the bustling metropolis below. A lightning flash planted right behind the building added a menacing feel to it.

Penny was wearing black robes similar to his mother's. Ronac wondered if Ironwood had done that on purpose. Both of them stood on the roof of a building looking for another way in besides the front door. It seemed that everything came in and out of the front. Even the trash.

"I can't see any other way in." Penny confirmed.

"Then we have no choice but to just walk in."

"But we can't get through without being detected."

"Actually, I can think of one way." Ronac said already forming a plan.

Around ten minutes later Ronac was walking with a group of Abstergo employees. He hauled a very large metal suitcase that he had "borrowed" from some poor guy on the street. Thankfully Penny could fit in it and they didn't have to… um… "borrow" from anyone else.

As the group approached the building, Ronac spotted security with metal detectors. Not good.

"If you would all step through here." One of the guards said.

If Penny was scanned then they'd be found out. Only one way to resolve this.

"Mr. Boss man wanted this one to be taken right downstairs." Ronac said nonchalantly.

"Ah. Another one?" A guard said.

"Yep." Said Ronac feeling lucky.

"Didn't they just bring one in?" Said another guard.

"Ah they must have gotten lucky. Besides i'm not about to hold up one of Warren Vidics toys."

He then turned to Ronac.

"Take it down."

Ironically, everyone but the guards were giving him suspicious looks. Ronac crossed a nice lobby full of plant life and shiny surfaces. He arrived at a door that read STAFF ELEVATOR. Holding the suitcase was keeping his disguise intact. But for how long?

He pushed the call button and waited. The lobby was surprisingly empty for a public place. Not a chair was filled. Now that he looked, the receptionist was playing solitaire instead of working.

There was a ding and the elevator opened up. It was completely empty. Ronac walked in pulling Penny with him. He then found a button with a red cross on it. The Templars. He pushed it.

"Ok Penny we're out of public sight. Time to go to work."

The case squirmed and then opened revealing a very cramped Penny.

"We are returning this suitcase right?" She asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Definitely." Ronac lied.

Penny leaped out. Her black robes catching a little on the case. She immediately dislodged it, straightened her pink bow that stuck out of her hood, Then noticed the security camera in the corner.

"Hey we're on TV!" She said happily.

He had forgotten the camera's again!

"No Penny that's not good. They know we're here now."

"Even better!"

"Ugh. Ok get ready for a fight."

Both Penny and Ronac took out their weapons and waited. The elevator stopped. But the doors didn't open. A older but calmer, male voice rang out over the intercom.

"I thought surely the Assassins could learn. But no here we are stuck in an elevator again! Idiots!"

"Who do we speak to?" Ronac asked.

"Oh that's a story. Perhaps if you just stand there and wait for security you'll live to hear it." The voice taunted.

Ronac thought for a second. Then shrugged.

"Ok." He said.

"What?" Said the voice confused.

"We'll wait for your supposed security." Ronac said smugly. He could take a couple of guards.

The voice hesitated. "You mean to say you'll actually wait?"

"Oh i ain't the one who's going to die."

"...You really are idiots aren't you."

"Come on over here and find out."

Penny spoke up. "You're a mean person random voice." She said obviously irritated at his name calling.

"And who keeps taking my stuff and halting my plans?"

The doors opened revealing around twenty Templar's in full armor with swords and rifles pointed at them. An old man with a big grey beard stood in the back.

"You! You keep taking from me. Now i'll take from you. Come willingly or i shall give the order to shoot you down." The old man threatened.

"He doesn't have an aura." Penny whispered.

That was weird. Only Grimm didn't have aura's. What was this man?

"I still don't have a name." Ronac said.

"Warren Vidic. Now come willingly." Warren said.

"Ah good to know who i'm killing today." Said Ronac who was now pulling out several random grenades.

Penny took this as a signal to attack. She pulled out her seemingly floating swords. The Templar's seemed to be intimidated by this image but Warren was intrigued. He never got a chance to say anything though as the Templar's opened fire.

Shotguns, Assault rifles, Side arms, they were all fired countless times into the elevator. Smoke was everywhere. Warren had to yell at the top of his lungs for them to stop kicking one in the head as he did. Then regretting it as his foot started hurting.

Everyone peered into the smoke expecting to see a body but instead they saw a clear pristine elevator. Not a scratch was on it. And it was empty. None of them saw the figure hanging from the ceiling.

"Where are they!?" Warren yelled. "Find them!"

"Found one sir." One of the Templar's said.

"Then shoot at them!"

"I'm not going to shoot myself." Said Ronac as he undisguised in the middle of the group.

"How the-" Warren began but was cut off as Penny dropped from the ceiling and used her swords to destroy everyone's weapons.

"Did you think that these pawns would be enough to stop us Warren?" Ronac taunted.

Warren scowled and started to flee. Ronac let him. The Templar's had torn the brotherhood to pieces and it was time for revenge. After today the Templar's would fear him. He would kill every last one of them and feed their body parts to the Grimm and no amount of firepower would stop him.

The Templar's pulled out their swords only to receive one to the face. Penny had this batch. Ronac walked after Warren.

He reached the door at the other end of the room. There were stairs leading down for a while. Warren was just reaching the bottom and entering the next room. Ronac slid down the railing and rolled through the doorway. The new room was Extremely huge. Many variations of dust filled massive vats along the sides. Warren stood on a pyramid like staircase. Behind him were a couple red orb things and a golden suitcase on pedestals. Hoards of Templar's and workers littered the ground and were all wielding some kind of weapon. In the rafters there were at least a dozen snipers.

"So you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Show them to me." Warren said.

Ronac chuckled. "Gladly" He smirked. Perhaps he was getting too cocky.

He let a smoke grenade fall from his hands. The Templar's started to fire but could not pinpoint Ronac's location. He reached the nearest enemy and grabbed his gun. Then kicked and sent his target sprawling across the floor. Then he used his stolen gun to shoot down a couple others.

Ronac then had to dodge some sniper fire. Me made sure to keep tabs on everyone in the room with his echolocation.

Many Templar's were struggling to find a straight line of fire and resorted to melee combat. The first swing caught Ronac by surprise draining his aura slightly. He quickly recovered and caught the Templar's blade. Then shoved a few grenades down his enemy's shirt and pushed him back.

He grabbed another Templar and used him as a shield against the snipers then received some automatic fire to the back. He could feel his aura depleting by the second. He needed to move more or else he'd die.

On the next melee attack, Ronac slid between his enemy's legs, then came up to stab a Templar in the chest. He then spun the body around throwing it into the crowd knocking down some more people. A sniper bullet caught him in the back of the head sending Ronac spinning to the ground. That hurt.

"Come on Assassin. You're only a child. There's no way you could take on this many of us."

He was right. But Ronac didn't care. He was going to stab that smirk off Warren's face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ronac yelled. He got up only to have to dodge more attacks. He spotted the dust vats again and realized that he could win.

"I think it will be the other way arou-" An ice round hit his face shutting him up. No time to listen to idiocy.

Ronac worked his way to the vats using his one week's worth of fighting skill and echolocation to see what his eye's couldn't. It was going well until he glanced at the vats again. He was in range. But before Ronac could react he took a sword to the chest. His aura only had a thread of strength left. He chucked a few grenades near a red dust vat and stop, dropped, and rolled away.

The vat exploded in a massive ball of fire knocking everyone to the ground or sending them flying. Warren was knocked his already stumbling feet and hit his head on a pedestal clearing the ice. Ronac flew off the ground and hit the wall at the far end of the room. His aura drained and everything went black.

* * *

Penny poked her head into the room that had just exploded. At the far end she could see Ronac's slumped form leaning against the wall. All over the room body's laid scorched or bleeding.

Surprisingly, Warren was relatively ok. He rose and saw Penny at the other end of the room. He scowled his signature scowl and turned to the red orbs. They were unaffected by the blast and he grabbed one.

"You have interfered long enough! Witness the true power of the precursor race!" Warren yelled and then activated the red orb. It didn't do what he expected it to do. Instead of his enemy's instantly dying, his hand started to turn black with red claws.

Vidic stumbled back in surprise then his screams filled the room. He writhed and crawled all over the ground until the process was complete.

Penny had thought it strange that Warren had no aura. But now she wasn't getting human readings from him. Instead he was closer to a Grimm.

A human Grimm.

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: Tower Of Templar's Part 2

Ronac woke to two dark figures battling in the middle of the newly exploded room. He couldn't make them out, but he was pretty sure one of them was twirling swords at a hundred miles per hour.

He didn't have time to identify them however. As he became more aware of his surroundings he also became aware of the searing pain that covered most of his right side. Most of his ribs were broken along with his left arm. Oh and Ronac had a massive headache.

He laid next to a cracked vat of purple dust. It had spilled some onto the ground next to him. Luckily it wasn't touching him or else it might have gotten into his bloodstream. He had remembered his father teaching him about dust.

* * *

"Dust is the natural energy that we use to power all of our equipment. It can be used in anything from guns. blades, buildings, machinery,-"

"Does that include robots?" Ronac had asked.

Amah chuckled a bit. "Yes Ronac. Robots to."

"So if i want to create a robot i need dust?"

"Most likely. As i was saying." Amah cut off Ronac before he could say anything else. "It can be used in guns, blades, buildings, machinery, and the human body."

Ronac was confused. "Why would anyone put energy into themselves?"

"They seek to become more powerful. Well in most cases. Proper dust infusion with a human can have amazing results such as shooting fire from your hands, moving the earth at your leisure. And even freezing water or creating ice."

"Then why hasn't everyone done this?"

Amah sighed. "It's very dangerous and considered taboo. If one does this improperly then the dust can warp them and change them in horrific ways. Most cases involve death. There's a reason i don't allow it in the brotherhood Ronac."

* * *

If he wasn't in serious pain he would have laughed. Ronac remembered that he had gone on to steal some of the dust reserves and try to make a robot. The resulting explosion had singed his ears and gotten him in a boat load of trouble.

It took a bit to clear his mind of the pain, but when he could think clearly and look at the battle in front of him he was confused. Penny was using her swords as a shield against what looked like the black claws of a Beowulf. But instead of a Grimm there stood a pitch black humanoid figure. It had two glowing red eye's and very sharp red teeth. There was no armor on it but it seemed to have skin of titanium since Penny couldn't even scratch it.

Penny stood her ground as the humanoid charged and attempted to rip down her defenses. It managed to grab one of her swords by the blade and keep them from rotating. Penny countered by making them spin the other way making the thing loose it's grip and then did a cartwheel to knock it off balance and away. The rotating circle of death then flew at the creature.

The…Beo-Human? Saw this coming. Penny's eyes widened as it moved with ridiculous speed and ran past her swords to slash her chest. What was even more astounding was that it slashed five times in under a second. Penny's aura was draining fast.

Ronac needed to get up and help. But how? He was nowhere near fighting condition. He then remembered what Ironwood had said about a golden sword in a golden suitcase. Ronac looked over to the pedestal's and saw that despite the red orbs staying in place, the suitcase had tumbled down the pyramid to rest at the bottom. If he could get to it perhaps he could use it. You know. With a broken arm. Well it was better than waiting to die.

He slowly got up. Making sure not to move any of his ribs or his arm only to trip over a body. Ronac's body screamed in agony and he collapsed.

The body groaned. Ronac realized that some of the Templar's were getting back up. The universe loved complicating things didn't it.

Ronac got up and ran trying his best to ignore the gut wrenching pain. In-fact he felt like throwing up.

He reached the case using his foot and hidden blade to pry it open. Inside was indeed the golden sword that his father carried with him. Ronac thought back yet again. He had snuck into his parents tent having just been scared by a nightmare. He was, of course, much younger.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Ronac spoke his voice wavering.

Amah wasn't asleep, despite being in bed, and responded immediately. "Yes Ronac?"

"I'm scared."

Ronac's father rolled his eye's. He had expected this since there had been a Grimm attack that day. "It's ok son. Come on up."

As Ronac approached his father's bed, he spotted a glint of gold from a table in the corner. Before his father could say anything he was investigating. It was the first time Ronac had seen pure gold. The fact that it was in the form of a sword was even more awesome. Before he could touch it however, Amah had sprung out of bed and yanked him back.

"Do not touch that!" Amah said with stern and serious voice.

Rocac was suddenly very scared again. "W-why!?"

Amah sighed realizing what he'd just done and gave a calming hug. Both of them relaxed.

"There are many things in this universe that should not be messed with under any circumstances." Began Amah. "That thing, is one of them."

"What's so bad about the sword?" Ronac asked.

"It is… a relic from a time long past. People like the Templar's would use it's power to destroy the world. I would bury it again if there wasn't a risk someone would find it." Amah intentionally left out the bit about it being intelligent and able to talk to you.

* * *

Ronac tried to breath steadily. If this sword was so dangerous it couldn't remain here.

He clenched his teeth and grabbed the sword with his right hand. Ronac immediately felt a strange energy fill his body. The energy tingled and pricked at his skin but he found that once it reached his injuries they immediately healed. Ronac felt his aura return and a refreshed mind replace his tired one.

 _Don't get used to dues ex machina's ya anthropomorphic bat-assassin._ Said a familiar voice.

Then the sword pulsed with dark energy and exploded out of Ronac's hand. It landed on the ground and skidded to a halt at the feet of one of the rising Templar's. The Templar, seeing an opportunity to touch an ancient artifact, immediately grabbed it.

Penny had lost some of her skin to this monstrosity. Despite her speed and agility the thing was over twice the speed that she could process. But she wasn't about to lose and disappoint her father and Ironwood.

She pointed her swords and spun them in a circle in an attempt to laser the Human Grimm to death. Her movement prediction software was spot on as it ran right into the line of fire. As the green death beam sprang into existence, the Grimm halted seemingly paying attention to something else before being blasted across the room into a wall.

Surprisingly, It still wasn't dead. But it was stunned and smoking. Wondering what had made it stop, Penny glanced it that direction. She saw a golden sword launch itself from Ronac's hand. Ronac! He was ok!

Penny rushed to him and gave him a scan. What she found was fantastic. Everything was fine. All systems nominal! She searched for more ways to say "Yay you're alive!"

Then stopped when she sensed something new on the battlefield.

The Templar who had picked up the sword gave out a cry. It was a repeat of Warren with less screaming. This time however, no Grimm came out. Instead there stood a very tall muscular man in a very nice black suit. The person from Ronac's dreams come to reality.

 _Oh boy. I get a couple minutes of freedom! This calls for a celebration!_

The guy that Penny had been fighting dropped from a very scorched wall.

 _Whoa Warren! You get a haircut? New glasses? Turn into a Grimm? Unfortunate. I guess._ The Suited man shrugged.

That was Warren? How? What? Ok. This was getting strange.

 _Oh um Assassin people. You should go. I have some shiny red circles to dispose of._

At this point Ronac was up already going. He had a secondary objective anyway's. This madness would be dealt with later. Penny agreed.

Ronac noticed that she was a bit scraped up. "You ok Penny?"

"Still combat ready!" She replied.

"Good. We have a new objective. Find and destroy the animus."

Warren seemed to hear Ronac and charged across the room. Before it could reach them however, the suited figure grabbed the Grimm's face. Warren struggled in the grip before being thrown through 3 vats of dust.

The suited man turned back and winked at Ronac.

 _Don't you worry about him just yet. You've got about five minutes to get that animus and get out before shit goes down. Oh and if i may introduce myself, my name is 336._

Ronac was shaken a bit. 336's voice didn't come in the form of sound. It was like he was inside Ronac's head talking to him.

"O-ok… um… Penny let's get out of this crazy room."

Both of them ran to the elevator. Then took the stairs. They past the lobby and continued upwards until they found a door reading Animus Testing. As they entered the building shook a bit and the fire alarm went off. Both were soaked in water. Luckily Penny was built to be waterproof.

The room they were now in was filled with cubicles in a luxurious office setting. The Abstergo symbol was on everything and workers stopped as they saw Ronac and Penny enter with weapons drawn.

"Everybody down!" Ronac yelled.

Everyone obeyed and did the flop. That was easy.

Penny kept everyone down while Ronac raided a computer. He found the plans for the Animus and copied it onto a flashdrive. Then he started setting charged everywhere. No more time travel experiments for the Templar's.

"Ok Penny it's time to leave." Said Ronac as soon as he was done.

Penny nodded and pulled back her swords. Then flinched a bit as Warren came up through the floor.

"I knew it! Your after my Animus again!" He said in a demented voice. Again?

No time to contemplate. Ronac ran up and kicked Warren in the back of the head. Warren's face was slammed into the floor and he fell back into his hole.

Ronac and Penny ran to the stairs to find them being ripped apart by Warren. With no way to go down, they ascended up to the top floor. They'd have to find another way down.

As they went up, Warren ripped up the metal stairs with vicious ease. They had to sprint to not be torn up. In an attempt to slow Warren down, Ronac threw some explosives at him. They exploded but Warren was unaffected. What the hell?

They reached the top and bursted out of a door onto the roof. There was a landing pad but no landing craft. Crap. Ronac pulled out his ice pistols and froze everything behind them. Maybe that would give them some time.

"Penny call Ironwood. We need extraction!" Ronac yelled.

"But we can't be affiliated with the mil-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Penny was taken aback by Ronac's sudden hostility. But put out the call.

"Salutations sir! We have completed the mission. I think." Penny said.

Ronac heard some instruction and commands to faint to hear but in Ironwoods voice. Penny suddenly got a conflicted look on her face. "But sir…" More garbled commands.

"What's he saying?" Ronac asked still having his guns trained on the door.

Penny hesitated. Then before Ronac could react she ran off the edge of the building.

"Whoa Penny wait!" Ronac panicked. There wasn't anything soft to land on down there. Plus it was at least sixty stories down. Not even a high tech robot could handle that fall.

He rushed to the edge and looked down. Below he saw Atlas, business as usual, but no Penny. What the hell was happening!?

Back at the door, the ice broke. Through it came Warren with the look of a predator stalking it's prey.

"Ah ha. Nowhere to run you fucker! Now i'm going to rip out your intestines!" Warren yelled.

"Eww. That disgusting." Spoke Ronac.

 _Hey genius. You should jump before you become a snack. Also you know how i said that shit was going to go down? Well this tower is coming down to meet the ground. Merry Christmas._

Ronac clutched his head. The voice was in his head again. What was Christmas? He didn't get to find out as Warren lunged at him. But Warren was stopped again as the building shook violently. As it started to tip, Ronac triggered his charges down on the Animus level accelerating the demolition of the Abstergo building. Then took 336's advice and leaped off the building.

The fall was exhilarating. Ronac kind of liked it. He would have liked it more if there was something to land on. Down below he could see fire trucks taking positions in front of the main entrance. The lobby was on fire and civilians ran from the flames. Still no sign of Penny.

 _Focus your aura. Make your shield stronger. That way you have a chance to survive the fall._

Darn it get out of my head.

Ronac focused on putting his aura shield on overcharge. Then he closed his eye's and waited to hit the ground. Instead he hit a fire truck. It exploded in water and fire as Ronac crashed into it making everyone run screaming. But it had worked. Ronac was alive.

He stood up in the middle of the wreckage. He could hear more sirens coming his way. Ironwoods ships would be here soon. He needed to get to the rendezvous point.

It took Ronac a moment to remember that the sixty story skyscraper was now falling down on top of everyone. It was still a way's up but approaching fast. Paper's, computers, and other office supplies where falling from the sky.

Ronac ran as fast as he could towards rendezvous point. He'd seen and done enough today.

The building crashed into the ground. The shock wave from the impact shook up a cloud of dust that hit Ronac and carried him down the street. His aura protected him and he shook it off continuing his run.

He decided to take some time to climb a building and observe the chaos that was unfolding. All of Ironwoods ships were converging on the downed tower. A hoard of firetrucks, policemen, and ambulances rushed down the streets. Other than that Ronac was to far away to see much more. Probably for the best.

Ronac jumped down. This was the point. A red van stood in the middle of an alleyway. There still was no Penny. Where was that robot?

One of the doors on the van opened up and Ronac climbed inside. There was a screen with Ironwoods face on it near the driver's seat. Ironwood looked at Ronac and gestured for him to sit.

Ronac sat down in the passenger seat.

"So Ironwood. Extraction? I've seen some shit today." Ronac asked.

"I'm afraid i have been using your Ronac. You've done your part." Ironwood said locking the van doors.

"Wait, what?"

"You should have listened. I have no love for Templar's or Assassin's. I want them both out of the way. So i've had you, the last known Assassin, destroy the supposed Templar HQ. Then i lured you here so i can.. tie up the last string. I think it's said like that."

Ronac scowled. Ironwood had been playing him this entire time. "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" Then it dawned on him. Penny would have never stood for this.

"Did Penny know?" Ronac Asked.

"Not till the last minute. She's now safely with us. We'll alter her memory so that she doesn't remember you. Back to her old self. It was an excellent test Ronac. Thank you for helping see it through. But now i'm afraid we have to part ways. Forever."

A countdown popped up on the screen. It was only five seconds. No time to react. Ronac looked around frantically. There was no escape.

"Your a dick Ironwood!" Was the last thing Ronac said before the van exploded.


	9. Chapter 8: A Misty Situation

Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna stood with thirty other White Fang members on the roof of a building. Their mission was to take down the Abstergo building. Due to Abstergo being human only, Adam had decided to make an example of it. But it seems someone had the same idea.

As they watched the Abstergo building fall, Blake decided she'd rather not watch.

"C'mon Adam. Let's go home. There's nothing to do here anymore." She encouraged.

Adam clenched his fists. "No." He hadn't come all the way to Atlas just to turn back around. "We need to find out who did this."

"Adam…" Blake began in protest.

"They could be a valuable asset to our cause." Adam cut her off. "And besides, the blame for this incident must fall on us. Or are you forgetting who we are?"

Blake sighed and rolled her eye's.

Everyone turned back to the dropship they had come here in. Once onboard Adam ordered a sweep of the area. Whoever had done this couldn't have made it far.

"Sir, there seems to be someone running from the crash. What should we do?" Spoke the pilot.

"Let me see." Adam commanded.

There was indeed a person running down the street. They were surprisingly small and wore blue robes and a hood. Was this really who they were looking for?

"Track him. Keep out of sight."

"Yes sir."

It didn't take long for their target to reach it's destination. A red van. It wasn't far away. Adam estimated that they'd have around five minutes before Atlas's military found them.

"Land. Let's be quick about this." He commanded.

The pilot nodded and landed right outside the allyway that housed the red van. When the side doors opened, Adam and Blake exited. If they brought over thirty people it might be a bit intimidating. There were plenty of other things that could go wrong to. He might be hostile, non-faunus, or even have unfriendly colleagues.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Or the van could just explode.

Blake was the first to react. She ran into the flames disappearing in the smoke and fire. Adam hesitated, then fallowed. Inside the explosion radius was mostly fire and shrapnel. As they looked however, Blake spotted an arm sticking out from underneath some burnt sheet metal.

"There!" She spoke and then rushed over to get the sheet off of the body. Adam came up to help. The wreckage revealed a small boy in his early teens. Very small. He wore blue robes. Adam kneeled down and lifted Ronac's hood off and spotted bat ears. This was a potential ally, but Adam saw the burn and bleeding coming from the body. If this boy wasn't already dead he was about to be.

"Let's get him out." Said Adam.

Blake was already scooping Ronac up in her arms and carrying him out of the fire back to the dropship. As they returned the ships pilot came spoke.

"Sir. As soon as that explosion went off some of the military's ships changed course and are heading this way. Adam nodded at the pilot. One of the White Fang soldiers saw the condition of Ronac and grabbed the first aid kit then tossed it to blake.

"Blake. Make sure he stays alive." Adam started barking orders. "Set course for Vale, we are leaving. I'll keep the military of us."

He clutched his weapons, Wilt and Blush, a little harder as he climbed to the roof of the dropship. Backed with years of experience, he kept his footing as the dropship took off and ascended towards the atmosphere.

Atlas's military was not far behind. Two ships came streaking towards their location. One landed at the alleyway while the other decided to pursue them. It followed close behind. Both of its miniguns came down and started to rev up. Adam could block bullets but not this much.

Adam unsheathed Wilt and put forth Blush to fire two shots disabling the miniguns before they could fire. He then sheathed wilt as the military ship speed up and hovered above their escaping dropship. The city flew past as robots came raining down from a newly opened hatch.

One of them took out its arm blades and Adam had to backflip out of the way as it slammed down where he had been a moment before. It was quickly decapitated as Wilt was unsheathed. Adam claimed five more robots before sheathing again. One was pulling out it's guns when it received a bullet to the head from Blush. Adam then used Wilt to slice a nearby robot and sheathed.

This was easy enough, but the other military ship was closing in. Adam finished off the last robot and then leaped up into the hatch of the first military ship. The pilot got a nasty surprise when Wilt came through his seat and out of his chest. Adam, sheathing Wilt yet again, used the pilot's body to jam the ships joystick in a backwards position. This made the ship spin backwards out of control.

Adam quickly jumped through the windshield and landed back on the dropship. He watched as both of the military ships collided and exploded sending out a shockwave that almost knocked the Dropship upside down. Adam had to stab Wilt into the roof so that he didn't fall off.

Once the Dropship righted itself, Adam climbed back inside. The boy was now lying in one of the corners. Blake and a few White Fang members were still crouching over him.

"What's his condition?" Adam asked.

"Not good. I don't know how long we can keep him alive with just one first aid." Blake said a hint of worry in her voice.

Adam nodded. "Pilot! Full speed. I want to be in Vale in less than an hour!"

Everyone in the ship stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at Adam. Getting to vale from Atlas in less than an hour might blow the engines.

"You heard me!" Adam sneered. Blake visibly flinched.

The Dropship suddenly tripled it's already fast speed. Some of the White Fang members were knocked off their feet and face planted into the cold, hard metal of the ship's floor.

One of Ronac's ice pistols came loose from it's holster and came skidding across the floor to Adams feet. Adam took note of it's excellent craftsmanship. Whoever this boy was he knew how to build a weapon. Adam picked it up, looked it over some more, then tucked it into his suit. As he did, Ronac fidgeted a bit.

The Dropship sped at breathtaking speed. It's engines flared brilliantly as it left Atlas.

* * *

Ronac was stumbling around in what appeared to be endless mist and fog. He stood on nothing. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. Even his own footsteps were mute. When Ronac looked at himself he saw that he was faded and seethrough. His robes were burnt and his skin was even more so. Even after being healed by the sword he hadn't escaped severe injury. That is if he escaped at all. Ronac was pretty sure he was dead.

Dead but still thinking. At least he had his mind to keep him company.

He tried sending out a few clicks of echolocation but received nothing. Either it wasn't working or he was standing in a void. The very thought that may be the afterlife scared Ronac to afterdeath. Alone. Floating. Maybe forever. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Dont despair yet young Assassin." A male voice rang out.

Ronac looked up again. Where was it coming from? Perhaps he'd actually have someone to talk to. And it wasn't that 336 guy.

Through the mist Ronac saw a human figure approaching. As it came into view, he saw that the speaker was wearing white Assassins robes. They weren't battle robes though. They were robes worn by mentors to old to fight. He even wore a grey cape outlined with red. He also had a very nice white beard.

"My name is Altair. May i ask yours?" He seemed nice and friendly but he spoke with a bit of hesitation and uncertainty. He also had the weirdest accent Ronac had ever heard.

"Um… Ronac... What is this place? Am i dead? Can i get back? Who are you exactly? What happened?!" Ronac suddenly spewed out a million questions.

"Calm yourself Ronac." Altair spoke calmingly. "Let's take those questions one at a time instead of all at once."

Ronac nodded. "Am i dead?" It was the question he wanted answered the most.

"Almost. Unlike me, you are faint. This means there's still a chance that you'll live. But it's unlikely." Altair said.

"What about this place? Where the heck am i?"

Altair hesitated. "I will answer these questions, but in return i request that you answer mine."

Ronac nodded again.

"Very well." Altair smiled. "This is what i assume is what comes next. The afterlife. But if that was the case then there'd be many more people. No, instead it's some sort of barrier between worlds. I call it The Mist."

"Barrier?" Ronac asked.

"Through the people who have come and gone through this place, i have theorised that this place separates our two worlds and keeps them from colliding with each other. I still have no real idea what your world is like."

Ronac realized that he was about to explain EVERYTHING. "Oh boy."

* * *

"Outa my way! Coming through!"

White Fang doctors were rushing through the hallways of one of the many White Fang bases. They were carrying a stretcher holding Ronac. Adam and Blake both trailed behind speaking as privately as they could while running.

"Your really think this is the person who destroyed the building?" Blake spoke with doubt.

"It's a possibility. You did say you found a lot of explosives on him right?" Adam said.

"Yes but not enough to destroy an entire skyscraper." Blake replied.

"You have your doubts then?" Adam questioned.

"Adam! He's a kid! Maybe ten! Yes i doubt he did it." Blake said a bit angered that Adam was ignoring this crucial fact.

"If he did do it. Then we can put his age behind us."

"Maybe you can. But look at everyone else."

Adam noticed that everyone they past was giving them strange looks. Even the doctors were visibly wondering why they were carrying a ten year old in a stretcher. Blake had spoken reasonably. For once.

"After he wakes up. I'll question him. If he did it, then everyone will accept it." Adam said.

"And if he didn't do it?" Blake spoke concerned.

Adam did not reply.

* * *

"And that's it. For now at least." Ronac finished his seemingly endless story.

Altair was amused and interested for most of it. But as Ronac told him what had happened to the Brotherhood he became uneasy.

"Ronac, you said the creed was destroyed. That is not true." He spoke.

Ronac was surprised. "But everyone died!"

"No. You survived. And even if you didn't, the creed is unkillable. Eventually it would be reinvented by another."

Ronac tried to take that in. "But i'm just an apprentice. And even then i'd just become one."

"When you are older. You must re-introduce the creed. Then you must stop the Templars and these "Grimm" from enslaving and destroying the world. Until then Ronac. Fight for what's right and follow the creed without hesitation." Altair spoke with purpose.

As yes the creed. Um. Don't compromise the Brotherhood was one. I think. Um. Two. Nothing is bad. Everything is… CRAP. He had forgotten.

"Uh. One tiny little problem." Ronac said shyly.

Altair blinked. "Yes?"

"I. Uh. Kinda forgot. The. Um. Creed."

Altair's expression hardened. "Has your father not told you from the day you were born?"

Ronac looked back on his history and realized that Amah hadn't. He only knew "Don't compromise the Brotherhood" from Gloden. "Yeah. No."

Altair sighed. "Ok. Since your father can't do his job correctly, i'll teach you."

 _ **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**_

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	10. Chapter 9: Come On Down To London Town

_This chapter takes place 1 week after the events of the last chapter. Ronac has not woken up and the White Fang doctors have determined that he may be in a permanent coma._

"How long has he been whispering this?" Adam questioned the doctor.

"Since yesterday. He won't stop." Said the doctor.

Ronac lay on a medical bed in the center of the room. Machines kept track of his health and heartbeat. His lips moved almost silently repeating the creed over and over.

Adam however was not amused. He had been waiting for this idiot to wake for over a week now. He had saved Ronacs life and demanded something in return.

"And how long did you say he may stay asleep?" Adam said angrily.

"Um. For the rest of his life." The doctor not showing the fear that he felt.

Adam growled. He was done with this shit. This boy would wake up one way, or another.

* * *

"So when will i wake up?" Ronac asked Altair. They had both determined that his faint appearance in The Mist meant that he was still somewhat alive.

"I do not know. All you can do is wait." Altair replied.

Ronac suddenly heard a growl. It didn't sound human. Both Altair and Ronac stood up.

Both reeled backwards and the blackened Grimm form of Warren Vidic came charging at them through the mist.

Warren recognized Ronac and charged him. "I'll kill you for this Assassin! It doesn't matter if i die now! I'll eat your spleen!" Altair got a disgusted expression at that last comment.

Ronac extended his Hidden Blades prepared to meet Warren's attack. Both were surprised when they passed straight through each other. Ronac stumbled forward and Warren was sent sprawling across the invisible misty floor.

Before Ronac could react Warren had gotten up and was in his face.

"One day Assassin. One day." Warren threatened.

Ronac tried to reply but the expression Warren wore stopped him. He looked like death put in a blender of emotions and then subjected to endless hunger for human flesh. If you can picture that.

"I'll track you down and destroy you fucker! I'll rip out your heart and eat it! I'll- AGH!" Warren fell to his knees gripping his head. "Make it stop…" Warren whimpered. His voice seemed to return to normal for a second. "I can't do this… It's taking over…"

"The day i help a Templar is the day i spit on my mother's grave!" Ronac shouted. Had he just acknowledged his mother's death? No don't think about it.

Altair, who had been standing by, put a hand on Ronac's shoulder as best he could. "Ronac. Look at him. Don't you see how distraught he is? He'll do anything to get back to normal. Like telling us how he got here." Altair looked at Warren.

"I… The last thing i remember… I had escaped the falling building… That damn sword was lying there…" Warren seemed to straighten. "336 had hit his time limit. So he had gone back into the sword. I was foolish enough to grab it. I thought it may cure me. Instead, since i didn't have an aura, it just sucked me inside."

Altair was showing even more confusion now, but remained silent and gestured for Ronac to be silent as well.

"Inside it was all gold." Warren continued. "I was in a jail cell. Around me where other humanoid… things. But 336 walked right up to the bars. We exchanged some harsh and confusing words. Then he left me to rot for a while. After what seemed like ages he came back, broke down my cell door, and smashed my head against the wall. I think it killed me. Then i popped up here." Warren finished.

"That would explain why you're here." Altair finally spoke. "Ronac, you've mentioned a golden sword. It could be the Apple of Eden equivalent. Still. I lost him at sucked me inside and 336. Care to enlighten me?"

Ronac tried to recall everything he knew about 336.

"Well my father has had it for as long as i can remember. He kept me from touching it and said it was a relic and not to mess with it. He never told me why. Someone or, thing. Lives inside of it. First i've heard of this jail thing though."

Ronac was purposefully keeping some details. He didn't want to tell Warren something he didn't already know.

Altair was about to speak when Warren suddenly jumped up. "Enough of this crap! FIX ME!"

"You're dead. What is there to fix?" Ronac asked.

"You're an idiot! I've been through here before! How do you think i came to your world."

"You're going to explain. How did you get from our world to his?" Altair said.

Warren's blood red eye twitched. "Errg. Fine. Some other shit Assassin may have killed me using the Apple. Well. A bullet… I came here then willed myself to the other world. It's easy. Hell. Why do you even care just get me back to normal or i'll eat you. Without a napkin."

"Hard to eat something you can't touch." Ronac taunted.

"So you came through here by willing yourself? Why not just go back to ours?" Altair asked.

"Can't get back to a world where you've already died. Listen. What do i have to do? I have an uncomfortable sweet tooth for human flesh. I want it gone. I can't believe i'm doing this but i'm asking you for help."

Ronac was about to insult Warren when Altair stepped in. "Not even a Templar deserves this Grimm fate." He said. Then turned to Warren. "We don't know what to do. But. From here Ronac can travel between both worlds. Perhaps we can find a cure for you."

Find a cure for this monstrosity?! But then again. Altair had a point. Who would want to be a Grimm? And another world? Sounded exciting.

"Ok. Find. Tell me how to do this." Ronac said.

"Ok. You gotta think really hard about the other world. Pictures of it even. I made it to your world when i imagined one of my favorite Youtube show's. I was disappointed that i didn't find Monty here owning God at DDR. So i couldn't stop thinking about it and ended up in the other world."

Ronac strained to comprehend that. Youtube? "That isn't helping."

"Try imagining a clock-tower. Now an Assassin leaping off the clock tower into a bale of hay. The city below bustles with people and Templar's rule supreme!" That last part wasn't true but Warren couldn't help himself.

"And you think this place has the cure?" Ronac asked.

"Surprisingly. Our medicine is better than yours. If there's any real hope then i'm wagering it's there." Warren replied, still rubbing his head.

Ronac concentrated. The image was vague but as he tried harder it became clearer. And then he was standing in the middle of London. 1868.

* * *

The White Fang doctor who was caring for Ronac was pacing the room. Adam Taurus had told him to wake Ronac by tomorrow or he'd do it himself. God know's what that meant.

He'd tried shaking and medicine but waking a coma patient was pretty much impossible. The blue robed Assassin would have to wake on his own.

The doctor knelt down next to his patient. "Oh Ronac. If you die here your father is going to kill me. Please for the love of the creed. Wake up."

Ronac's heart flat-lined. SHIT!

* * *

Compared to Atlas this was a snooze fest. Horse drawn carriages roamed the streets and it seemed like the place was deserted. The lamps were dull, the buildings were wood and stone, and everyone wore… REALLY fancy clothes. Ronac took it back. Maybe this place had style after all. In-fact, It looked more detailed than his world.

Ronac looked down and realized that he didn't have any equipment. He had his robes but even his hidden blades were gone! Wait no. Scratch that. He still had one ice pistol. One of two.

He realized that he was standing in the middle of the road and quickly got off before someone yelled at him. Then slipped into an alleyway to make further plans. He took inventory and counted one pistol, his emergency clip, and nothing else but his robes. Great.

Trapped in a strange world without most of his weapons and very lost. What was he doing here again? Oh yeah. Warren wanted his darn cure. That might not exist here. So where to begin?

Ronac exited the alleyway and started walking down the sidewalk. Perhaps he would just take a look around first. It was a nice place despite being a bit primitive.

People were giving him strange looks as he past them. Ronac spotted a group of large men in red suits a bit further down. Maybe he'd ask them where a hospital is before someone confronted him on his fashion choice.

As he approached, he could overhear some of their conversation.

"You guys hear about the new gang? They call themselves the rooks!" One of them said in a joking manner. Everyone else laughed at it like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Maybe they think that playing chess will bore us to death!" They laughed even more.

"At least their not the bishops. Hey guy's i can only hit you diagonally!" They were probably drunk. Ronac was going to ask them anyways though. He went up to the nearest one and tapped him on the arm. He couldn't quite reach the shoulder.

"Excuse me. But could you point me to the nearest doctor?" Ronac asked.

Everyone of the red suits stopped and looked at him. It took them around five seconds to burst out in laughter again. The biggest of them approached.

"Who's does this kid think he is! He even wanders around in pajamas!" The red suit said mainly to the group. This was a bad idea. Wasn't it.

The man crouched down to Ronac's level of sight and smiled playfully. "Now listen here small fry. This, is our territory. And you, aren't welcome in it. Now scram before i have to put you in time out."

Ronac thought for a moment and then smiled. "I'd like to join your group." He said.

The man in front of him got an even more amused as the people in the background started rolling on the ground laughing.

"And… He he. How do you plan to get past initiation?" This guy was trying really hard not to laugh.

"A fight?" Ronac suggested.

People were stopping to watch the full grown red suits roll around in the dirt laughing their asses off. There was something strangely satisfying about muscular drunks making fools of themselves. The man that was taunting Ronac saw this.

"Looks like your gathering a crowd shrimp. You want a fight, you have a ring."

Ronac put his fists up and got into a stance. The red suit snickered and put his fists up in a mock stance. The crowd stood by anticipating the weirdly dressed child's beating.

Both fighters circled each other until the red suit got a sly look. He then moved in and attempted to push Ronac to the ground. Ronac responded by crouching underneath his attack, stepping in, and punching the man right in the stomach.

Everyone stared in awe and fright as the red suit flew across the street into a carriage. Then through the carriage. Ronac looked at his hands and remembered there wasn't aura in this world. Altair had told him that. Having aura here was awesome!

"That's what you get for calling me _SHRIMP_!" Ronac yelled shaking his fist in anger.

The rest of the red suits were just lying there stunned. One of the quicker ones managed to speak. "Shoot."

"W-what?" Another said.

"Guy's what are you doing! Shoot!" The first one said getting up from the ground and pulling out a six-shooter.

Ronac smiled and started to slowly walk towards them. This world's version of humanity was weak. They didn't have to deal with Grimm. They didn't have auras or bad ass weaponry. They were wimps!

The red suits opened fire. Ronac was expecting more of an impact but the bullets seemed to deflect harmlessly off his aura. There guns were crap as well as dull.

As soon as they realized Ronac was bullet proof they ran down the alleyway behind them. Ronac gave chase. "Prepare to get owned by a ten year old!" He shouted.

Far far above, A hooded man watched from a distance.

"The bloody hell did i just see?" Jacob Frye said in disbelief.

* * *

"I don't know! He just flat-lined! And he's still breathing! There's no scientific reasoning behind it!"

The doctor stood in the middle of the room yelling panic stricken at Adam who was trying to make sense of it as well.

Ronac was still breathing and still in a coma. But the his heart had stopped. No blood was flowing, yet his aura was still there and his brain activity was going normally. Who the hell was this kid?

"I want to move him to one of the better facilities." Adam said. "You'll accompany him Dr. Dil. And put a quarantine up. I'm not taking any chances. It could be an infection."

"Yes sir." Dil said now grumpy that he had to move everything.

Adam had a theory that he came up with that morning. He needed to do some research but he was pretty sure he had seen people wearing these clothes before. And he was pretty sure Dil had to. He just didn't show it. Adam would keep an eye on the good doctor.

* * *

"I think that you're crazy." Evie Frye said to her brother.

"Guilty as charged. But really. I did see a kid dressed as an assassin punch a full grown man through a carriage. We have to find him." Said Jacob

Evie sighed. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Enough." Jacob replied.

"And why do i doubt that?" Evie asked sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll just find him myself then." Jacob said.

Evie's eye's widened slightly. Jacob was terrible with children. Thoughts of her brother chasing a child down the street yelling crazy things played in her head.

"No. No. There won't be a need for that. I'll find him." She said with a forced smile.

"What? I thought we were going together." Jacob replied.

"You are terrible with children." Evie said sternly. "You even insulted Clara the first time we met her!"

"Well when you step off a train and you get your wallet stolen by a munchkin, you hold a grudge." Jacob explained.

"Ha. Well don't get clobbered by five year old's while i'm gone." Evie teased. And with that she left the alleyway they were in. Time to search for an imaginary super kid.

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	11. Chapter 10: Investigation Destination

The street was a mess. The metropolitan police were everywhere. Normally they wouldn't care about another dead Blighter, but considering that he'd been "Punched across the street by a ten year old." They'd actually showed up. Just a couple investigators at first. But when proof of the incident presented itself they swarmed the place.

Sir Richard Mayne's voice rang out. "There's nothing to see here! I suggest you move along! There was no super-human child!"

The crowd that had gathered around the scene dispersed reluctantly. Evie could hear some of them grumble about seeing it with their own eye's. Perhaps Jacob had seen something.

Richard didn't seem to be packing up however. He was ordering his men to move up into a nearby alleyway. This provided an opportunity for Evie.

She sat up from her bench, said her goodbyes to the drunk idiots on it, and got as close to the scene as she could without getting arrested. Her vision turned mostly grey as she tried to reconstruct the fight that Jacob had described earlier. To her surprise, she got something.

Around six Blighters rolled on the ground laughing. There was something oddly satisfying about seeing grown men humiliate themselves. But what was even more interesting were the two in the middle. One big Blighter, and one really small boy. The boy was wearing some oddly designed Assassins robes. They circled for a bit before the Blighter, not taking the fight seriously, went to push over the hooded boy. The boy expertly dodged and then punched the Blighter square in the stomach. Evie was a bit stunned when she saw him fly across the street to fit perfectly in still unmoved carriages hole. What stunned her even more was when the kid was shot over twenty times and hardly flinched. Then he had chased them down the alley. Jacob hadn't exaggerated. This kid was real. And appeared to be an Assassin.

"Miss? Are you ok?" Evie snapped out of eagle vision as one of the metro police walked up to her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She pulled out her fake investigators ID. "Evie Frye, Private detective. I've been asked to look at this."

The policeman took a good look at the ID and sighed. "You're free to proceed. But the commissioner isn't going to be happy to see you."

"Thank you." Evie smiled as she walked straight up to Commissioner Richard.

Richard looked up from the investigation report to Evie. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Evie Frye, PI." She replied.

"Oh great. Who hired you?" He growled.

"A man with very deep pockets." Evie smiled. It was all too easy to infiltrate the police force.

Richards sighed reluctantly. "Then make yourself useful. Here's the report. This is the weirdest case i've ever done. Probably superstition but there's too much evidence. We've found some bodies in the alley so if you could look at that it would be great."

Evie nodded. The report contained nothing she already knew. She noticed that it was almost spot on as well. Richards did pretty well when piecing this together.

After finishing the report, she walked down the alley to see what other crazy things she'd be presented with. It wasn't tea and biscuits that revealed itself.

All six Blighters from the street lay around. Most in a pool of their own blood. One was nailed to a wall by a knife through his head. All the others were just mangled and stabbed. It was, in short, revolting.

As the Police filed in behind her Evie attempted to reconstruct the scene.

The silhouettes of the six Blighters entered the alley running for their lives. Some were shooting while others pulled their knifes. The alley dead ended and they all faced the entrance. The boy walked smoothly into the vision speaking something that she couldn't make out. His voice seemed muffled. As if blocked by thick glass. The Blighters didn't respond but took no action as he got closer. The boy stopped right in front of the nearest Blighter and got a displeased look on his face. As soon as the Blighter saw an opening he struck with his knife. The knife was struck away as the Blighter was held against the wall by the boy's hand. There was some more distorted talking from the kid, the the Blighter finally cracked and spoke.

"Blackshaw street. St. George… Let. Me. Go."

The boy released the Blighter who crashed to the ground rubbing his neck. There was some more muffled talk as the kid turned away. Whatever was said must have pissed off the Blighters because one of them grabbed a knife and went for a stab. The last thing Evie saw before the vision stopped was the knife going through the kid's arm.

Bullet proof, but not knife proof? This was getting weirder and weirder. The result of the ensuing fight had clearly killed all the Blighters to.

But Evie now had an address. BlackShaw st. St. George. As in the hospital?

"Um. Miss?" One of the metro police was shaking his hand in front of her face. It was the same one from the street. "You sure you're ok?"

Evie pretended to stumble and held her head. "No actually. I think i need to go to the hospital."

"Shall i escort you there?" The policeman offered.

"No. No. I should be fine. It's not far." Evie straightened herself and started to walk out of the alley.

The policeman protested. "But what if you fall or someone mug's you?"

"Then they'll regret mugging me." Evie replied with a slight smile.

The policeman gave up and continued to survey the scene. Thank god.

As soon as she was certain no one could see her, she pointed her arm at the top of a nearby building and shot her grappling hook up to it. This pulled her up and allowed her to climb buildings rapidly with hardly any effort.

She then stood overlooking the city pondering her next move. This child seemed to have a destructive nature about him. His way of doing things reminded her of her brother as well. This wasn't a great combo.

And why was this kid able to do these things? Why was he searching for a hospital? What would he do next? There were too many questions. He did however wear Assassins robes suggesting that he was part of the brotherhood. Perhaps she'd just get his attention and talk? And hope not to have her face caved in. Great plan Evie.

Her next move was to get to St. George's obviously. But she didn't know what she'd find when she got there.

 _A few minutes later._

Evie opened the door of St. George major trauma center to find everything in order. Nothing had been destroyed. People sat in chairs waiting for whatever they happened to be there for. No civilians were dead. Wew.

She walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me but, have you seen a kid. Around ten years old? Dressed in weird blue clothes and a hood?"

The receptionist got a scowl on her face. "That arrogant brat. Yeah i've seen him. He walked in here and just demanded medical supplies. When we refused he just forced his way past and took a look himself. Then walked back and insulted our medicine quality! If there's any doubts about our healthcare i can assure you it is the best this side of London!." She then got a regretful look on her face. "Oh. I am dreadfully sorry about that. Are you his mother?"

Oh great.

"No. Just looking for him. He's caused quite a ruckus lately. Any idea where he went?"

"No sorry. He just walked out after shouting his profanities."

A dead end? This fast? There had to be something else. She'd keep looking elsewhere.

Evie said her goodbyes and left. As she walked out onto the sidewalk she was greeted by her brother.

"Thought i might find you here." said Jacob with his usual smugness.

Evie rolled her eye's "Let me guess. You got bored and started tracking him to?"

"Physic as always." Jacob replied.

"I said that i'd handle it." Evie said sternly.

Her brother laughed. "One. Did you expect me to be able to resist this? Two. You said you'd find him. And look at you empty handed."

"And what? You've found him?"

"No but i figure two people is better than one."

Evie sighed. "Come, let's not have this conversation in the open."

Both Assassins walked down the street to a vacant alleyway. They conversed for a bit and confirmed what they both already knew. They had no idea where the boy was however and they needed to find him.

"I'll have my Rooks look for him. We can cover a lot more ground that way." Jacob said.

"Agreed. Then we'll ask around the streets. He sticks out so someone has to have seen him."

"Yes. And once we-" Both stopped. There was a faint sound coming from further down the alley and around a corner. It was like nothing either of them had heard. The closest thing Evie could pin it to was rope rubbing against metal.

It grew louder and louder until it stopped with a THUD.

"The bloody hell was that?" Spoke Jacob.

"Let's find out." Replied Evie.

Both crept towards the corner were the sound came from. As they peaked around it, they saw a big, mansized, blue box. On the top above two double doors it read…

POLICE Public Call BOX

"Not what i was expecting." Jacob said. "What is it?"

"A police box…" Said Evie who was now creeping towards it.

Before she could get to far however, an old man wearing a black suit came bursting out of the box's double doors.

"Excuse me but have you seen a fourth dimensional object? No? What about giant tea kettles?"

"No." Jacob shook his head with a bit of amusement.

The old man started to walk forward. "Metal men? Weeping angels? Plasma window- OI!"

Evie hadn't realized that her chameleon ability had been instinctively turned on. The man yelled as he tripped over her. He managed to break his fall with his hands preventing a face-plant.

Jacob burst out laughing. Evie helped up the man apologizing for tripping him.

"Don't laugh!" The man growled.

Jacob suppressed his laughter but was still smiling like an idiot.

"And you." The old man turned to Evie. "Was that some kind of joke?"

"No no. Completely accidental." Evie said apologetically. "May i ask you name?"

The man gave Evie a good look. "The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Evie asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Spoke The Doctor giving Evie a half-smile. "Oh! Yes. Do you by any chance know the current date?"

"You mean you don't know?" Said Jacob.

"It was an emergency. I didn't have time to look up the date." The Doctor said.

"1866, October 29th." Answered Evie.

The Doctor turned to stare at Evie.

"So… Who are you exactly?" Asked Jacob

"Never mind that." Said The Doctor fumbling for something in his jacket. "If it's 1866 how did you turn invisible?" He pulled out a metal stick with a green point. It buzzed and lit up as he pointed it at Evie.

"Um. Trick of the eyes! Yes. That's it! Smoke and mirrors." Evie lied.

The Doctor finished whatever he was doing and snapped his stick up to eye level.

"Thats a lot of knifes." He commented.

Her knifes were concealed perfectly. How did he see them?

The Doctor turned to Jacob. "Well i don't see any mirrors. But i do see a lot of smoke. Let me guess. London."

"Your observation would be correct." Jacob half-laughed out of his mouth.

The Doctor sighed. "It's always London. So!" He turned to face both of them. "What i was trying to say earlier was, have you two seen anything unusual? There's been a major ripple in space time and it's epicenter is here."

Jacob gave a playful smiled to Evie. She knew this que.

"Na. Have you Evie?" He started.

She put her hand to her chin and fake thought for a moment. "Nope." She shook her head.

"Oh. Well in that case you both have a wonderful day and try not to die." The Doctor said. Then turned to walk off.

"Although there was this kid who punched a guy across the street." Jacob spoke loudly.

The Doctor stopped and turned back to them. "Across the street?"

"Yep. And then took around twenty bullets without getting a scratch." Said Evie.

The Doctor frowned. "Doesn't sound like a kid to me."

"Is he who you're looking for?" Jacob asked. "We've been tracking him as well.

After a long pause, The Doctor finally spoke. "I think we're going to find out."

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	12. ERROR 336 CHAPTER VIRUS: Run diognostics

Well crap. Nothing was worse than having your only hope disappear from the world entirely.

 _You realize what this means. Right?_ Spoke one of the many prisoners of the sword.

 _Yeah. Unless he somehow comes back, we're screwed._ Replied 336.

 _With you in charge?_ Spoke another. _We were screwed from the beginning!_

 _I'll find a way!_ 336 countered.

 _You'd better. I'm not about to spend my entire life in this thing!_

 _2 million was enough!_

 _I'll find a way to break your neck 336!_

The room was filling with the voices of trapped souls. 336 couldn't take this ridiculement.

 _GOD DAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP!_

The room went silent.

 _I don't know what you expect from me. But it isn't my fault that he's disappeared. Now stop being idiots and get those million year old brains working!_

336 turned and stalked back down the hallway to private room. On the way he past a cell containing a green robed Assassin. Amah raised his head preparing to speak.

 _No i'm not releasing you._ 336 rudely cut him off. Then slammed the golden double doors behind him.

He could now think in peace.

 **1011101100101001010101011010**

 **rtytujbngDarknessfasdfgfga**

 **usdfhisIsdfriflkcv**

 **zxuyeowjouComingoxoyetlcvozy**

 _The heck is this?_


	13. Chapter 11: Do A Flip!

Ronac climbed to the top of Big Ben. After figuring out the medicine in this world was actually crap, he started looking for a way back to the mist. The only known way to do this was to die though.

Dying was perhaps a bit severe but it was also a lot harder than Ronac had anticipated. Guns and knifes didn't work. He'd thought he'd have a chance with knifes since he'd gotten stabbed, but that was only due to the surprise attack. His aura had healed that wound ten times faster than it would have in his world as well. He also theorized that it was a lot stronger since nothing even came close to bringing it down.

This was interesting but also scared Ronac. He was only finding this out through suicide attempts. It was hardly sane, but he needed to get back to the mist. It also brought up a question. If you die but don't die in another world. Is it really suicide? Maybe just suicide for this world? This hurt his brain.

"Get on with it!"

A crowd was gathering below. after his second jump from the clock tower, people had gathered to see the boy who could survive a jump from Big Ben. Yes. This was his third jump. And again, the explanation was that his aura was a little to tankish and couldn't be brought down from the fall. There was a bit of a hole in the sidewalk now.

Ronac had decided to entertain the crowd that was gathering and take a break from… killing himself. Jumping off a building was actually quite fun. And now he had a lot of people to see him do it.

He shook his head. It was time to stop thinking and do something besides standing there. The crowd was anticipating his next move.

"Do a flip!" A man in a top-hat yelled. He was slapped by the woman next to him.

Ok a flip it is.

He ran and leaped off the edge. Ronac could only hear the sound of the wind rushing by as he plummeted to the ground. The gravity seemed a bit lighter than his world, but he was still falling frighteningly fast.

Ronac tucked himself into a ball, making him do several flips, As soon as he was close enough his legs kicked out to meet the street below. Unfortunately Ronac mis-timed it and landed face-first instead.

 **WAM!**

The crowd gasped and surrounded the boy. Many had covered their eye's expecting a bloody crunch. They waited for movement. Many believing this to be just another souped up suicide. They were all too common.

Ronac detached himself from the sidewalk. His aura had taken a bit of a beating with that faceplant, but for the most part he was fine.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Most everyone around him was astonished. Some money exchanged hands some people even started clapping thinking that it was a magic trick.

One of the clappers came forward. He was wearing a warm looking black coat. He dawned no hat but across his shoulders he wore a white cloth with a symbol on it. Ronac couldn't quite make it out.

"I say, good show. And how did a young man such as yourself do that?" The man spoke.

"Ah. Well. Magic." Ronac shrugged. "My aura is incredibly… Well i guess that isn't common knowledge here."

"Magic? Are you admitting to sorcery?"

"Sorcery's pretty common where i come from." Hell. Now that Ronac thought about it, there was a sorcery course you could take. Back when the school tent was… Still there.

The man smiled. "Hear that boy's? This Assassin is a witch. This explains a lot." A few of the civilians around the man seemed to stick close to him.

"Wait. Wouldn't that be Warlock?" Said Ronac hardly offended.

Everyone around him was giving him various looks. Confusion, amusement, and fear?

Why would they be afraid?

"You just gonna sit there and take that?"

Ronac whirled around to face the man in the top hat. He'd encouraged flips a minute ago. Ronac couldn't see most of his face, but there was definitely a small breard.

"Honestly i thought you'd be a bit cooler." Jacob Frye said. "Names Jacob by the way. And that man there, if you didn't figure it out, is a Templar."

"Wait what? Templar's exist in this world?"

Jacob gave him an odd look.

Ronac just stared back.

Jacob shook his head, as if clearing his mind. "You may notice that the ground has a few new rocks."

It was true. They weren't rocks though. Ronac recognized the smoke bombs that had somehow appeared at everyone's feet.

"Ahem!" The Templar in front of them demanded their attention. "I believe we we're having a conversation. Of which you RUDELY interrupted."

"Ah yes! Speaking of interruptions, NOW!"

Jacob sprung forward with surprising speed and headed straight for the Templar, of which came to a realization and attempted to pull a gun. He managed to get it out, but was knocked to his knees by Evie who had been standing behind him. The Templar couldn't do anything as he received a skull-crunching knuckle sandwich from Jacob. The punch was so powerful in fact, that he flew back several feet.

Having anticipated this, Evie had ducked. As soon as the Templar was away she rushed towards Ronac. As she picked him up and aimed her grappling hook at the top of Big Ben, Ronac could only think about how there was an alive Assassin in front of him.

Suddenly the ground rushed away and both Assassins were carried away from the scene.

"Woah!" Ronac shouted. He started flailing his limbs in panic.

Evie stopped there assent to balance herself. "I know you can survive this fall, but without i hay bale, i can't. So i'd appreciate it if you didn't struggle."

"Oh. Sorry." Ronac apologized to his kidnapper.

They reached the top and looked down. The smoke bombs had detonated as they left blinding everyone below. Jacob wasn't far behind and climbed up with them.

"Where is he? He was supposed to meet us here." Jacob asked.

"The Doctor said that he'd pick us up. As to how he would do that up here. I don't know." Evie answered.

"So what the hell is going on?!" Ronac interrupted.

"Just keeping you out of trouble. The Templar's had a lot of people in that crowd ready to capture you." Evie said.

"I hardly think i need-" Ronac was cut off as a giant blue box came hurtling towards them. Both of it's doors opened invitingly.

"Everyone in. Now!" Said The Doctor.

No one on the roof of Big Ben had much choice as they were all consumed by the TARDIS.

"BLOODY HELL! It's official! I'm just tripping on Opium!" Yelled Jacob as he entered the box.

"Sorry about that but i need him…" The Doctor pointed at Ronac. "...In the TARDIS so that he doesn't cause any more damage to the current timeline."

Everyone lay on a silver metal ground. This box was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. Rails and staircases curved off to the sides and down to bookcases and electronic doors. In the center of the room was a big control console with a glowing glass tube coming out the top. All around the ceiling were round things that didn't look very important.

"For once i agree with you Jacob. This is nut's." Evie was staring in shock.

"We've been drugged and dragged into a Templar dungeon. They'll kill us!" Jacob panicked.

This was a bit much for Ronac as well. "I AM SO CONFUSED!?" He shouted.

The Doctor walked over to the group. "Well that answers one question. You two. Get a hold of yourselves. Little kid thing. Put this on."

Without warning a giant metal cap was thrust onto Ronac's head. It squished his ears uncomfortably.

"Hey! What is this?!" Ronac said with much irritation.

The cap went ding.

"It's a cap, that goes ding. Now we know that you aren't an evil toaster in disguise. I hated that one." The doctor said taking the cap off.

"Toaster?" Jacob said. "Whats a Toaster?"

The Doctor seemed to be ignoring everyone but Ronac. "I've gone through a lot of trouble the past few day's of my life. The universe is suddenly very full of people who shouldn't be there. Some are normal everyday people or aliens, some are highly destructive beings of pure energy." The Doctor was rushing around the console bushing buttons and flipping switches. "They came from a variety of places. Every one of them unique in their own way. They all had one thing in common though. Every single one of them came from a different universe and where making a mess of things."

"Um. Doctor." Evie's mind was straining to comprehend what was happening.

"In a minute!" The Doctor snapped. Then hit one of the many buttons making the room shudder.

"This." He said turning to Ronac. "Is the first time i've had a repeated signature. Last time the TARDIS read something like you half of Aboliaris Omega Six was destroyed by a grudge match."

Half of… Whatever that was… was destroyed by a simple grudge match?

"Disappointed i missed it. Would have been one hell of a fight." Jacob smiled trying to keep his mind off of everything that didn't make sense.

"Aboliaris was a planet. I don't think you would want to see billions of innocents burn."

All three Assassins froze mentally. Billions?

"Now the person who did this was very different from you. Yet the readings are the same. So tell me." The Doctor got right up in Ronac's face. "Have you ever come into contact with a man named 336?"

Ronac froze even more. 336. The sword.

"He's more of a sword than a man." Ronac spoke carefully. The Doctor looked about ready to murder him.

"So you have? And what is your relation this him?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't really know him. He's just a golden sword. My father kept 336 around because he's one of the precursor artifacts. Kinda destructive from what i've seen." Ronac was remembering the Abstergo building. How it just kinda blew and crashed. Ronac had contributed to that with his explosives but it would have gone down even if he hadn't.

"Hear that? I'd say it's confirmed." Jacob said to Evie.

Evie shook her head. "Yes. Precursor. He's one of us."

The Doctor gave them a strange look. "One of us?"

The twins pulled on Assassins hoods. Ronac's eyes widened. Now that he looked, they had hidden blades on their wrists. And many other weapons. How had he not noticed before?

The Doctor looked them both down not getting it for a couple seconds. Then noticed and spoke. "What is it with you people and hood's?" He asked.

"You could say we are… In the hood!" Jacob joked.

Ronac had to squelch a laugh.

Evie face-palmed. "That was terrible Jacob. I mean really? Right now?

"I'm working on a new humor line. I call it Jacob-tacular!" Jacob bragged.

"Do you realize how dumb that sounds?" Evie crossed her arm's.

"It's… A work in progress." Jacob itched the back of his hood.

"There's a thing called **FIRST IMPRESSIONS.** I hear it's pretty important not to make a bad one. Jacob." Evie scolded.

"If you're both done. I'd like to get back to this." The Doctor interrupted.

Both Assassins nodded.

"So. You're no friend of 336's then?" The Doctor turned back to Ronac.

"Um… No." Ronac said uncertainly. 336 had seemed to heal him in the tower. Pretty darn rapidly as well.

"Good. You said something about him being a sword?" The Doctor looked a bit confused.

"Um. Yeah. He's trapped in a golden sword. Always been that way. He's also pretty immobile and useless when alone. Why?" Ronac was confused to.

"I didn't see him trapped. I saw a pitch black finger in a lined suit surrounded by death and destruction. The golden sword was his weapon. But i don't think he needed it. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Ronac."

"Ronac. I'm going to send you back. But a word of warning. If he ever get's out of that sword he will rein fire upon your world. Burn your city's. If you have them. And then wander off like he'd just made a pit stop. That's how it was here. That's how it may turn out in your universe. Don't let him out. Now. Let's knock you out before you start eating the floor or something."

As soon as The Doctor finished he searched the inside of his coat for a specific item.

Ronac was standing there stunned. Remnant. Burning. But how could a sword do all of that? Was this Doctor insane?

The Doctor finally found what he was looking for. Another cap, except this one had a hole bunch of green lights and weird designs on it.

"From what i've learned, this should get you back into your own universe. Good luck. Don't let your world burn." The Doctor shoved the cap onto Ronac's head.

The familiar sensation of sleep drifted over Ronac's body. It was so peaceful. So calm. So relaxing. Ronac closed his eyes and drifted back into the mist.

* * *

Jacob threw Ronac's limp form over his shoulder as he left the TARDIS with his sister.

"You know, after the Rope Launcher, i decided that i'd make a pretty good inventor." Jacob said with smile.

"Oh really?" Evie spoke mockingly.

"Yeah. My next item is… The Hoodie." Jacob stretched his arm out as if envisioning something great.

That put a smile on Evie's face. "Oh yes. The Hoodie. Great name choice."

"Hey don't you mock me. In around 200 years it'll be the go to thing for Assassins everywhere." Jacob was surprisingly confident he could make that happen.

The Doctor wasn't going to appreciate the new bruise he had, but Ronac was an Assassin. There was no way Evie or Jacob were going to let someone like him just simply have Ronac.

"Well, we will see. Wont we." Evie said as they turned a corner.

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	14. Chapter 12: Waking Up Part 1

Well… At least he didn't have to die to go back.

The mist surrounded Ronac again. Instead of it's usual white however, the surrounding clouds where a deep red. The mist seemed agitated. Like someone wouldn't stop scraping their nails on the chalkboard. Even more unsettling was the fact that he was once again alone.

"HELLO!? ALTAIR?! WARREN!?" Ronac shouted. There was no response. His voice seemed muted by the surrounding clouds as if the mist didn't want him to speak.

"MEDICARE IN YOUR WORLD IS CRAP WARREN! THERE WAS NO CURE!" Ronac didn't think anyone was listening.

Why even go to the other world if Warren knew that though? Surely the Templar made a mistake.

Ronac decided to search the mist. If he couldn't get anyone to come to him, he'd come to them.

Ten minutes later though, Ronac was getting tired at staring at the color red. No matter how far he walked the terrain did not change. His breathing was muted. His footsteps didn't exist. His mind was falling into a pit of fear.

If he didn't find anyone, he might be stuck here for a very long time. He was in a coma in his world, and in the other… He didn't know. But he wasn't dead there. That was a plus. Wait.

One of the clouds was slightly darker. It was such a slight deviation that if Ronac hadn't been looking at the same color for a long time he'd have missed it. What was so special about this one?

He reached out his hand to touch it. Instead of shrinking back and disappearing like clouds tended to do, this cloud grew and engulfed Ronac. It created a large room of cloud to thick to see out of.

"What the… What's going on!?" Ronac said frightfully. Perhaps the mist was going to kill him? Could he die in the mist?

The cloud room became much darker. And then, to Ronac's horror, started to rain blood. It started as just a drizzle, but in no time at all it was a full fledged storm. The blood pooled all over the invisible floor as red lightning flashed above.

A wind strong enough to knock Ronac off his feet suddenly rushed through. It sounded like a hundred voices all crying out in fear.

Ronac flew with the wind and ended up crashing face first in the blood. When he rolled up and cleared his eye's, he wished he hadn't opened them.

A pile of bodies rose out of the blood to tower above Ronac. Each was an Assassin from the camp. They all had various wounds ranging from bullet holes to massive Grimm bites.

Standing atop the gore pile was his father. His hands had 336 firmly planted in the corps he was standing on. The blood rain seemed to circle around him and cover the pile instead making his green robes stand out. Two white glowing eyes shone from beneath Amah's hood shining darkness over the gruesome scene.

"No.." Ronac whispered frozen in place. He'd been ignoring it so far. Keeping himself sane.

Suddenly his father was torn away. His body went limp and fell down the pile. In his place stood Camerin the Assassins Bane. The Templar had used his axe to rip right through Amah and was now laughing hysterically.

"Another Assassin assassinated." Camerin said smugly.

Ronac, who was shocked and light headed, stumbled over to where his father's body now lay. At the bottom of the pile.

Before Ronac could do anything, Amah grabbed his leg and looked at Ronac. His eye's were full of death as he spoke.

 _ **You can play hero all you want son, but know this. Villainy and insanity runs in the family. And one day, perhaps very soon, that will catch up to you.**_

What?! Him?! Villain!?

Ronac clenched his fists.

"No! The Templars are the villains! They killed everyone! EVERYONE! They must be punished father!"

"I-I killed them Ronac."

"What?"

His father's face went very pale as he spoke those words.

"I killed them. All of them. I-I don't know why. It all happened so fast…"

Tears started to stream down Amahs face.

"After i sent you two away, i asked myself why. Why send you away. It would be so much better to just group up and make a push for a retreat."

Ronac was flabbergasted. "Father. What are you talking about? What's this about being programed?"

Amah seemed to ignore Ronac. "Perhaps i knew what i was going to do. Deep down. That's why i did it. To save my family. I used revenge to justify it. But i didn't kill a single Templar in my rage."

Ronac's eyes were starting to tear up. "Dad. Your saying YOU killed everyone? Not the Templars?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it! You would never do such a thing!" Ronac shouted. Tears now streaming down his face. "You cared for the Brotherhood above everything. I hardly saw you because you were always off doing something important! Keeping us alive!"

Amah seemed to stare past Ronac. "You're still as beautiful as the day i met you."

Ronac turned to see who his father was talking to.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. Bitch." Alexandria grabbed Amah, brought him to her eye level, and with one swift motion used her hidden blades to lop off his head.

"AHHH! MOM! WHAT THE…" Ronac stopped panicking as his father's body disintegrated into red mist.

"If that were actually your father, i wouldn't be able to touch him. Much less cut his head off." Ronac's mother turned to him. "Hello Ronac." Her voice filled with emotion.

The blood and gore faded away as the mist returned to it's natural white.

"Mom?" Ronac whispered wiping the tears from his eye's.

Alexandria turned around to give Ronac a sad smile.

"Sorry." She said. "I seem to have died as well."

As Ronac tried to comprehend what he had just seen his mother kneeled down to give him a hug, only to fall straight through him and land on the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Wait… You're not dead?" Alexandria gasped.

Ronac just sat there.

"Ronac?"

"Did you just kill dad?" Ronac asked.

"No no. That was the mist. It's done that a couple times to me. Seem's to be random but, it always hits you hard."

Ronac gulped and then stood up.

"What happened to you mom? You just… disappeared." He said with a frown.

Alexandria froze. Memories flooded through her head. Very unpleasant ones.

"No no that's a dumb question!" Ronac suddenly shouted. "I just wanna go home. You're here now right? Where's the clearing?"

Uh oh. Ronac was losing it.

"Na. Never mind. I'll find it on my own." Ronac started wandering off.

"It was an Ursa Major." Alexandria said.

Ronac stopped and turned. "What?"

"If it was a regular one i could have killed it. Even with my broken arm. But as soon as i saw it's face i was powerless to stop it."

Alexandria walked right up to Ronac's face. "It did something to my soul. Now my body rome's Remnant while my mind is stuck here."

"But the clearing…"

"Ronac Faysam! You are to keep a level head! No Assassin i've ever known has lost it and i refuse to let you be the first!." Alexandria shouted.

Ronac stumbled back shaking his head.

"I don't know how your here, but if you were dead i'd be able to touch you. So when you get back to Remnant, know that the forces of darkness are moving. I am not to be trusted. And the Templars won't give you a break."

"Don't trust you?" Ronac said.

"If they know of your existence the Templars will send Camerin after you. I know you don't exactly know how to fight him but. Just. Please don't die. It's extremely boring and lonely here."

"Mom." Ronac interrupted his mother's babbling. "It's fine. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Suddenly an electric shock went through Ronac's body making him collapse to the ground.

"Ronac!" His mother was instantly at his side.

 _He's reacting! That means it working. Continue to apply the shocks._

Another shock convulsed through him.

"I think someone's trying to wake me up." Ronac said while gritting his teeth.

"Then you should do so. Rejoin the world and continue our work." Alexandria encouraged.

"But I've hardly gotten to say hi to you." Ronac complained as he was shocked again. He had even lost it for a second.

Alexandria sighed. "Yes i know. But you don't belong here. Go and make me proud."

Ronac smiled. "Ok mom." He started to picture the world of Remnant so that he could make the cross over and get out of this mist.

"Ronac!" Called out a distant but familiar voice.

Ronac could feel himself start to fade from the mist, but he looked over to see Altair a little ways off.

"Warren just wanted you out of the way. I don't know how but after you left he returned to your world!" Altair shouted.

What?!

Ronac wanted to shout back. But before he could he suddenly found himself on a medical bed. A doctor was standing over him with a defibrillator looking a little sick.

* * *

Gloden was parked outside a shady, supposedly deserted building in downtown Vale. The tracker that he'd placed on Ronac was pointing him to a White Fang hideout in the city of Vale. It had taken him ages to break through Atlas's wall, cross Grimm territory, and call backup.

Backup was being uncooperative as usual.

"Are you sure this ain't a trap?" A female voice sounded over Gloden's scroll. The southern accent and static wasn't helping the conversation.

"Only if you make it out to be a trap." Gloden said getting his weapons and tools ready.

"A White Fang compound hidden n' plain sight. A couple hundred Faunus inside? Why have you not told me sooner? This report sounds like a hole lota fun."

Gloden slipped on a White Fang mask and uniform taking care not to disturb his fake bear ears. "Then why don't you stop by? God knows i could use the help."

"I'll be there as soon as ah' can. Just finishin' mah mission up." There was a pause. "So the Assassins wern't completely wiped out?"

Gloden double checked his belongings. "Yeah, though it's just a kid now. But i tested him by giving him a lead. He acted promisingly. We're not done."

Gloden heard something explode over the scroll. "Ah'm never done Gloden." Then the call ended.

Sirens sounded in the distance. The Vale police were probably just realizing that someone had just Gloden was in the city through the street-light security camera's. That was fine. The more thrown into the mix the easier the escape would be. As for the reason they were after him? Before he had left Atlas Gloden had robbed the Schnee Dust Company blind. He'd nearly been stabbed by Weiss several times but it was necessary.

As he exited his car he activated its combo lock, regular lock, eye scan lock, and hand-scan lock. That may be a bit too many locks for a car but at least it wasn't going anywhere.

Gloden's neural implant detected several layers of security as he entered the door leading to the White Fang compound, but his disguise worked and he passed right through. Either that or the guard was sleeping. Either way he was in. And he had backup on the way.

* * *

"So. After an entire week of waiting, i finally get to talk to you."

The man who had identified himself as Adam was sitting across from Ronac. A cat faunus named Blake was guarding the door. She leaned against the wall displaying a state of apathy. Doctor Dil was shifting through notes on his scroll looking very uncomfortable.

Ronac himself didn't feel good at all. He'd just been shocked by a defibrillator several times. Not to mention one week of no exercise and what he suspected where injuries from the explosion that knocked him out. Now that he thought about it, he had a knack for exploding.

"Are you the one who destroyed the Atlas Abstergo Headquarters?" Adam asked holding up a picture of the building that had collapsed a week earlier.

"Technically yes." Ronac answered.

"Technically?" Adam seemed to raise an eyebrow through his Grimm mask.

"It could have been anyone in that building honestly but i definitely contributed. Um. So. Where am i?" Ronac had no idea where he really was.

"That's not important as of yet. What is, is that you answer my questions. Now. What is your opinion on the Human-Faunus war?" Adam continued his questions. Ronac could see that he was trying to be friendly, but was failing miserably.

"Um. Well. Never really thought about it. I grew up outside the kingdoms so everyone in camp got along regardless of race." Ronac noticed that Blake was standing straighter with her cat ears perked up. Adam however seemed to consider something, then shrug it off.

"Next question. Are you familiar with this symbol." Adam pulled up another picture. It was the Assassins insignia.

"Yes." Ronac replied cautiously. What did Adam want with him?

"Around two weeks ago there was an incident involving a group known as the Templars, a good portion of Atlas's forces, Grimm, and people with this symbol all over them. They were said to be special White Fang members but, we know that isn't true. Don't we?"

Ronac clenched his fists as a pain shot through his head. "Yes. They… Where my family. You could say."

Adam looked even more interested now. "Go on."

"We called ourselves the Assassins. We were an ancient group of… Well… Assassins who fought for the good of everyone well before the term Huntsman was created. Honestly there weren't many differences except for the fact that we were willing to kill and that we mainly fought people instead of Grimm." Ronac summoned up everything he had learned from history class. "The people we mainly fought called themselves the Templar's. I don't know why they called themselves that so don't ask. But the Templar's sought to control humanity and gain peace through the loss of freedom. Many of them are very greedy and will do anything to further their goals. We would use our skills to track down specific targets and Assassinate them to prevent this..."

Ronac noticed that Doctor Dil had stopped scrolling through his notes and was giving him a death stare.

"What?" Ronac spoke to Dil.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing. At. All." Doctor Dil said getting back to his scroll.

"As you were saying." Adam said.

"Right." Ronac continued. "So with that in mind. Years ago the Templar's managed to gain a ton of political power and barred us from the Kingdoms. We were forced to wade our way through a sea of Grimm while they prospered on cushy pillows. This didn't stop us from continuing our assassinations but eventually they got enough money and power to create an army. Then. Two weeks ago. Despite our efforts. They found our camp. You know the rest. As far as i know i'm the only one who made it out." Ronac finished that last part on a low note.

Adam sat back in his chair and the room fell silent. The only sound was Doctor Dil typing on his scroll furiously. An angered expression on his face.

"What seems to be the problem doctor?" Adam asked shifting his attention.

Dil nearly dropped his scroll in panic. "Oh. Eh. Um. I think someone has hacked into our network. I'm getting a crap ton of spam and such."

"Spam and such?" Adam reached into his suit and pulled out his scroll. Blake pulled out her's as well.

After a few brief moments Adam looked back at blake who shook her head to say "No."

"We're not getting it. May i see your scroll?" There was a hint of concern in Adam's voice.

"No your getting it." Dil said pointing to Adam's screen which immediately flared up with notifications. Adam immediately clicked on one and was greeted by a cartoon pop-up of a blond man with a big mustache, who was sticking his tongue out.

Adam sat up. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"The spy." Adam answered. Then turned to Ronac. "I'd like to talk about this more later, but right now I've got a very annoying bug to swat."

With that Adam turned and left the room with Blake close behind. The door closed and Ronac could make out the words QUARANTINE.

"Glad that's over." Ronac muttered only to turn to Dil who had gotten right up in his face.

"You have a lot to learn Ronac!" Dil yelled. Ronac sprang back in surprise.

"W-What?!" Ronac stuttered.

"Didn't you ever learn the creed? Don't compromise the brotherhood!"

"Wait… Your…?"

"Yes. I work for… Use to work for the Assassins. My job was to get to know the White Fang and feed intel to you guy's. But now since it's just you, Gloden has decided to blow my cover clear out of the water!" Dil pushed up his glasses.

"Gloden… That one butler guy?" Ronac asked.

"Works for the Schnee Dust Company. Same deal. Except he's really good at what he does." Dil answered. Then got a smile on his face. "Speaking of which… Ta Da!"

Dil pulled out one of Ronac's ice pistols. "Straight from Adam's suit. No need to thank me." He gave Ronac his weapon.

"Thanks but, why would i need this now? These people seem pretty nice." Ronac said confused.

Dil gave him a look. "Note i said White Fang. You want to leave. Even if you don't, Gloden is already here looking for you. He's also let everyone in vale know of this White Fang base and even personally invited a Huntress. In a few minutes this place will become a battleground. We need to get the rest of your weapons and get out."

Ronac nodded. He wasn't currently too fond of battlegrounds.

"Let's move." Said Ronac.

Both Dil and Ronac left the room, making sure no one was in the hallway before going. The walls were mostly metal. Red lights shone above giving an evil-ish feel to the place.

"Armory is this way. We'll need to get out of the medical wing." Dil whispered.

It wasn't to hard to sneak around. There weren't many guards around. But after around five minutes they past a cracked door with voices coming from inside. One of them was Adams.

"...here. That's it. Place the base on high alert. I want everyone searched." Said Adam.

"Sir. The spy has compromised our position to everyone. The police are on their way along with several dozen unidentified aircraft."

Ronac could hear Adam growl. "We'll have to evacuate. Probably can't save all the dust. Blake? You up for raiding a train tom-" Ronac and Dil had gone out of earshot. A few moments later an alarm sounded.

"Ok it's just up here." Said Dil peering around a corner. "But there are two guards and more are going to show up soon with the alarm."

"I got it." Ronac said.

"Wait, what?"

Dil couldn't stop Ronac from charging down the hallway towards the two White Fang guards posted at the armory door.

Ronac pulled his ice pistol and fired a couple shots into the first one. She went down and hit the ground with a thud.

The second guard, who was male, pulled an automatic rifle and fired wildly at Ronac. The bullets were dodged effortlessly and Ronac grabbed the rifle to hank it out of the guards hands. Instead the guard kneed Ronac in the stomach, then whirled around to hit him in the face with the butt of the gun.

Ronac fell to the ground dazed. He scrambled to aim his ice pistol but realized he was out of ammo.

The guard aimed his rifle again, but instead of many gunshots, Ronac only heard one.

The guard grunted and fell to the ground.

As the White Fang member fell, he revealed Gloden standing behind him dressed in a black tuxedo. He held a smoking, massive, 50. cal pistol.

"This isn't how you fought in the tower is it? I think we may have some work to do." Gloden said with a smile.

Dil came running up. "Hey Gloden. Long time to see."

"Yeah. And thanks for the save." Ronac said taking a deep breath.

"I wish we could stand around and talk all day but i'm betting everyone heard that. Time to get your weapons and get out Ronac." Gloden said getting to the point.

Ronac nodded.

Everyone entered the armory. Weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the walls. Ronac's things however, were off in a corner safe.

"How are we going to get that open?" Dil asked.

Gloden shot the lock blowing a hole in it. Then swung the safe open to reveal everything Ronac owned.

"Oh." Spoke Dil a little shaken from the noise. "Hey Gloden?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you come here dressed in a White Fang uniform?" Dil asked.

"That was only to evade door security. I don't need it for inside." Gloden answered.

"Done." Ronac announced. He had just finished equipping himself.

"Ok. Let's-"

"It came from over here!" A voice rang out from down the hallway.

"GO!" Gloden yelled.

Everyone raced out of the room. At one end of the hallway there were several fully armed White Fang members.

"Just run!" Dil yelled having no visible weaponry.

And run they did.

"Get em!" One of the White Fang shouted.

A mob of Faunus chased the group of three through several yards of building. Every second it seemed like more and more White Fang joined the chase. Eventually they ended up in the middle of a big open room with Faunus surrounding them on all sides.

Ronac pointed both of his newly loaded ice pistols. Gloden pointed his 50. cal pistol. And Dil stood in the middle of them cowering.

"A shame we didn't get to finish our conversation Assassin." Said Adam who the crowd parted for. "I didn't even get to tell my story. A shame really."

"Oh please do tell." Gloden said with a smile. "You know it just add's to my knowledge base."

Adam scowled. Before he could speak again however, gunfire erupted down one of the hallway's. It sounded like a firefight.

Adam gripped Wilt and Blush a bit tighter. "What's going on down there? Have the police gotten through?!"

A metal double door at the far end of the room blew up. Vale police came flying out and hit the ground like rag-dolls. Templar's flooded in armed with assault rifles and rocket launchers. They took positions beside the door and Ronac's eyes widened when he saw who came through next.

The giant, metal footsteps, power armor, and axe announced the arrival of Camerin the Assassins Bane.

"Hello White Fang. You wouldn't happen to have an Assassin in the room with you right now would you? OH! There he is! Sly little bastard managed to survive the massacre." Camerin said happily.

Adam looked to Ronac. "Templar's?"

Ronac nodded fearfully. This was the first time he'd seen the legendary Assassin killer up close.

"I'll be honest. I'm glad you're alive. There's nothing like killing an Assassin. And i thought i'd never get to do it again!" Taunted Camerin.

"Fuck you." Ronac and Gloden both insulted in unison.

"HAHA! Ok. Well if we're not to keen on talking then i'll keep it brief." Camerin turned to his Templar's. "Men! Kill everyone in this room!"

Time seemed to slow down as Camerin made eye contact with Ronac.

"The Assassin. Is mine."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	15. Chapter 13: Waking Up Part 2

The White Fang was no longer concerned about Ronac as Camerin ran forward. He entered the brightly lit room allowing for a clear view of the man-shaped, metal monster.

Camerin was easily twice the size of anyone in the room making Ronac hesitate to fight. His footsteps cracked the concrete floor and sounded like a solid, two hundred pound metal weight was crashing to the ground. The Templar's red cross was displayed on various parts of his armor including the chest and massive robotic arms that held Camerin's massive broad axe.

When Camerin reached the first in the crowd of White Fang and swung his axe, a mechanism on the back of the axe fired a massive blast. This gave the weapon a boost in speed and power sending several now panicking White Fang flying through the air.

The bullets and grenades thrown at Camerin had next to no effect. Not a dent could be seen as the massive suit of power armor repelled everything. Ronac realized that his ice pistols wouldn't do shit against armor that thick.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Gloden shouted to Ronac who realized he'd been frozen in place.

"Y-yeah ok…" Said Ronac.

He still had a few seconds before Camerin reached him. It looked like he was being slowed down by the sheer number of Faunus under his feet. In fact there were a lot of people in this room. Ronac had an idea.

As Ronac went to join the crowd of White Fang, he ran past Adam who had both hands on his sword. He was just standing there in a dramatic pose with his head down. A slight red glow came from his hair.

He shook his head. Never mind Adam's odd battle tactics. Right now it was move or die.

Ronac pushed aside a Faunus who was unsure whether to run or fight, and entered the crowd. He noticed his vision become a little grayer as he became one with the White Fang.

"What the…" Camerin stopped right where Ronac had been just a few seconds earlier. "Disappearing act huh? Coward! No wonder it took me this long to track you down."

"Hey numbskull!" Gloden had moved to stand beside Adam. "I thought you only came after Assassins. Are you looking for a career change already? I've got an opening here for a job in the scrapyard!"

Camerin grunted angrily and pointed his axe at Gloden and Adam. "Head-Templar Warren Vidic has sentenced anyone working with, or near the Assassins to death. To me, you are all enemy's. White Fang or not."

Adam grinned. "Then i decree that you're a walking corpse!"

The crowd had backed up to make a wide circle around the three people. Even the Templar's at the entrance had stopped fighting to watch.

"Awww yeah. This should be fun to watch." Spoke one of the Faunus beside Ronac. "Wanna place bet's?"

"Hey! That's Adam Taurus who's in the ring. There's no need to bet." Another Faunus said.

Camerin stood still for several second before speaking again. "I never liked Faunus anyway's." He raised his axe. "Prepare to die, scum!"

Adam looked up as the axe came down. A smile plastered on his face. Then, when the axe was inches from his head, he drew his sword. With surprising speed Adam used Wilt to deflect the massive axe. A bit of red energy supported Adam's powerful blow. It was so powerful in fact, that Camerin stumbled back trying to regain his footing.

Ronac didn't understand. Adam's sword… No… Adam, looked like a toothpick compared to that axe. How had that sword not broken?

"I came here expecting a bug hunt." Camerin said as soon as he regained his balance. Adam had re-sheathed Wilt and was waiting for Camerin's next move. "But i find someone who can repel my axe using a needle. But unfortunately for you…" The blade of Camerin's axe lit up with an orange glow. "...This isn't my first bout with an energy channeler."

Both combatants lunged forward preparing to strike again. But before Ronac saw them meet, Gloden grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Took me long enough to find you. Listen. Adam is strong, but he's no match for camerin. It's only a matter of time before Adam realizes what he's gotten into and retreats. We need to leave before then. That way Camerin doesn't catch up."

Despite Ronac wanting to see the remainder of the fight, Gloden had a point. As soon as Camerin was done with Adam, he would come to kill him.

"Ok. Lead the way."

They made their way through the crowd. Gloden was walking toward the door Camerin knocked down. Ronac could sometimes catch a glimpse of the fight. Adam was doing well, but the smile he had was now a frown and he'd resorted to dodging Camerin's attacks.

"Almost there. The Templar's at the door probably won't let us leave. We should just run past them as quick as possible. Everyone will notice so once you start, don't stop for anything." Gloden whispered to Ronac.

They were about to leave the crowd when one of the Templars spotted Gloden followed by a White Fang member. He pointed his rocket launcher. "Hey! No leaving!"

"Go!" Gloden yelled.

Ronac ran forward. His vision became colored again as his disguise left him. He had only gotten a couple feet when Adam crashed down in front of him stopping Ronac. A bit of blood was flowing from Adam's mouth. Every Faunus in the room gasped.

"Going somewhere?!" Camerin yelled.

Gloden stopped beside Ronac. "Don't worry. Backup's on the way."

"Hey! Idiots! Shoot them!"

The Templars blocking the door jumped a bit. Then aimed their weapons at Ronac and Gloden.

"Ya'll should really aim those the other way." A female voice came from the entrance.

Suddenly the Templar's were knocked off their feet and dragged down the dark hallway beyond. Everyone could hear them scream and fire wildly. There were a few thuds and a female figure emerged from the darkness with her hands behind her back.

She wore a standard green long sleeve shirt with a standard pair of jeans. A light brown stetson sat ontop of her head blocking her eye's in a similar fashion to the way an Assassin's hood did. Her long blond hair was braided almost perfectly. If Ronac hadn't just witnessed total Templar annihilation then he would have mistook her for a civilian. She didn't even have any visible weapons on her.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Camerin.

"Mah name is Tulipa Lilyfire. Ah graduated top o' my class at Beacon Academy thirty five years ago. Ah am a senior Huntress, Rancher, and friend to the Assassin order. In short..." Tulipa raised her hand and pointed dramatically at Camerin. "Ah'm the one who's gonna take you down!"

Camerin started laughing. "You? I don't even see a weapon on you." He didn't notice everyone in the room silently leaving through a door on the other side of the room. Or the black figure sneaking up behind him.

Tulipa turned to Gloden. "You know what yer doin'?" She asked.

"I got a little something worked out." He answered.

"Cuz the Schnee Dust Company just lost ah bit o' money to a certain butler."

Gloden scratched the back of his head. "Ehhh. Well. It might be bigger than a little."

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Camerin shouted swinging his axe in frustration. He might have hit someone if the room wasn't suddenly very empty.

"Well ah can only stall fer so long." Tulipa taunted.

What seemed like a flying black pistol flew into view. A tether trailed behind it and wrapped itself around Camerin's neck. Ronac spotted Blake tugging on the black string attempting to off-balance the Templar.

"Damned Faunus!" Camerin shouted. He grabbed the string and pulled. Blake yelped in suprise as the force of the pull caused her to fly towards the Templar.

His giant axe prepared to hit Blake as Camerin took a batter's stance.

Blake pulled on her string making her pistol fire. The blade of the pistol seemed to scrape against Camerin's neck, but didn't leave a scratch on the power armor.

Ronac watched in shock as Camerin's axe ripped straight through Blake, butting her clean in half. But his expression changed when her body shimmered and ceased to exist. A decoy body!

Blake now stood behind Camerin. She had ducked under the blow and rolled to her feet. She wasted no time throwing her pistol out once more.

Unlike last time, the pistol didn't latch onto Camerin. Instead it moved in a circle around Blake at ridiculus speed hitting Camerin everywhere at once. As soon as Camerin moved to grab the string for a second time, Blake pulled it back and took out a big black cleaver from her back.

Camerin's axe glowed orange again. He still didn't have a scratch on him. "Dam pests! All of you!" He shouted as he charged Blake.

Gloden turned to Ronac. "While this would be fun to watch, we have to get going."

Ronac watched as Blake danced around Camerin. Every hit she turned into a counter. And she was moving so fast that all he could see was a blur.

Camerin on the other hand, set his axe on fire. Every time it hit something it turned to molten lava near the cut. Ronac had to dodge some molten lava when the axe hit the concrete floor sending it right at him.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Before they could turn to leave, Camerin,in an act of sheer luck, managed to grab Blake by the leg. Ronac had to dodge yet another projectile as Blake was thrown at him.

"Enough of this. I came here to execute an Assassin and i plan to do it." The sound of Camerin beginning a charge began as his footsteps stomped towards the group.

"Good luck get'n to us." Tulipa said and raised her hand.

A yellow, see-through rope appeared at Camerin's feet, tripping him.

 **CRASH!** "God-dammit!"

Gloden sighed. "Don't piss him off to much Tulip." He said smiling

"Don't call me that!" Tulipa snapped.

"So… Leaving?" Ronac had stayed pretty silent so far. But they needed to leave. "Guy's?"

"Right. My car's out front. Let's go." Gloden spoke.

"Yeah. Get goin. I'll hold him long enough for you to unlock yer bazzilion locks Gloden."

"Oh shush." Muttered Gloden as he turned to leave.

Ronac went to fallow but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Adam. Blake had him over her shoulder.

"Before you go. Take this." Adam held up a data chip. Ronac recognized it as the Animus data he had stolen from Abstergo Tower. "It had some kind of blueprint on it. Didn't get a good look but i've installed a way to contact me in it. When you get the chance, plug it into a secure scroll. We'll talk again." With that Blake and Adam walked into the dark hallway after Gloden, then entered a side door.

Camerin had gotten back up.

"Get goin'!" Shouted Tulipa.

"Right." Responded Ronac. He put the chip into a pocket in his robes. He then proceeded to charge down the hallway.

He looked back to see Tulipa throw both arms to her sides. More see-through ropes sprouted from her back. They seemed to glow brightly as Camerin approached. Then Ronac turned the corner. Gloden was just up ahead.

"Did Adam give you a way to communicate with him?" Gloden asked as they ran.

"Yeah. A data chip i snagged from Abstergo." Ronac answered.

"Well i'd like to have a look at that." Gloden smiled. "But keep in mind. While they may be powerful allies, they're still terrorists. And they shouldn't be trusted. Especially since we shot a few of them." Then he sighed. "Adam most likely wants be dead for what i just did to."

Ronac sighed. Everything that had happened to him in the last month was getting to him. It was like a never ending rollercoaster that was riding on a degraded track while being bombed. Not to mention that he was starving. "Duly noted."

They burst through a set of double doors and found themselves outside. It was nighttime and the shattered moon glowed brightly. In front of them was Gloden's sleek black car… Surrounded by a ton of police cars and police. They were preparing to enter the building.

How were they supposed to get to a car through this!?


	16. Chapter 14: Waking Up Part 3

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Every cop in the area pulled out their pistols as soon as they burst through the front door.

"Darn it. That's what i get for calling everyone." Gloden muttered as he dropped his gun and put his hands up.

Ronac did the same. "Are we surrendering?" He asked as the policemen approached them.

"No." Whispered Gloden. He then gestured to his car. It took Ronac a second, but he spotted someone moving inside of it.

"Alright. On your knees." One of the approaching policemen said.

"Ha. I'm not your moma last night!" Gloden suddenly shouted.

"What did you say to me?"

"Hey i'm not sure if you noticed Gloden, but people get offended when you insult their mother's." Ronac whispered.

"I said, oh dear. I left my car running. How unfortunate for everyone here."

Gloden's car suddenly roared to life. It's headlights were bright enough to temporarily blind anyone looking at them.

"Move!" Gloden shouted to Ronac.

They both picked up their weapons and ran towards the car.

"Hey!" The cops started to fire, but couldn't land any hits due to how bright it was. It was so bright that Ronac had to use his echolocation to find the car and get in it. Once inside he could finally open his eye's.

This was the first car he'd been in. But even Ronac could tell it was a fancy one. It had overly padded leather seats. The backseat's, in which Ronac was now seated, had some kind of drink dispenser along with some cosmetic neon lights that changed color over time. He had no idea what was going on in the front though. Random buttons and a lever just sat there looking really complicated.

So this was a car.

Gloden jumped into the passenger seat and closed his door. "Ok. Step on it."

Dil poked his head out from behind the driver's seat. He looked like he was trying really hard not to be seen, and failing. "Yeah. Let's." He grabbed the steering wheel and pushed on the gas. Even though he only pushed it a little, the car lurched forward with surprising speed.

The car plowed through the police in front of them. Some bounced off the windshield while others went under the wheel's making a thump thump sound. Bullets bounced off the sides and the bullet proof vehicle.

"Woah Woah! Aren't those the good guy's?" Ronac shouted as he watched a policeman fly by his window.

"Don't worry. I've been programmed not to kill. We didn't hit them hard enough to do any real damage. And please, fasten your seatbelt." A calm, robotic voice spoke.

Ronac paused to process that. "Did the car just speak to me?"

"Yes. Her name is Lucy. Lucy already know who you are." Gloden answered without looking back.

"Ronac Faysam. Son of Amah and Alexandria Faysam. Bat-Faunus. 10 years old. Had a neopolitan ice cream cake three weeks ago." Lucy said cheerfully.

"So she's an AI?" Ronac asked.

"A basic one. But yes." Gloden said.

"That's so cool!" Ronac climbed between the front seats to stare at the front control's. There was a blue line on a screen that wiggled weirdly whenever Lucy talked. It definitely wasn't Penny. But it was the next best thing.

"Please sit down and buckle your seat belt. I'm concentrating on driving." Lucy scolded.

Dil looked confused. "Wait. I thought i was driving."

Gloden looked over to Dil. "Surprise." Then turned back to his side window. "Lucy. You know where to go. Assuming we've lost him we should be safe."

"Yes Gloden. Plotting course now." Lucy said.

Ronac looked back out his window. They were now cruising down a highway. The holographic barriers on the sides shone a bright blue against the night sky. All around them where other, less fancy looking car's. Behind them where a couple police car's. He was pretty sure they were going way over the speed limit. Lucy weaved through all the other car's who were slower.

"Gloden. Police are after us. I am appalled that you'd make me break the law." Lucy said as sternly as an AI could.

"It's all necessary Lucy, i assure you." Gloden answered.

Dil had let go of the steering wheel and was watching it turn as the car drove itself. "I thought i was so clever. Phaze in and unlock everything for you. Then drive us out. But no. Your car has to be intelligent! I guess there's no point in me sitting here now."

Without warning, Dil suddenly fell straight through the driver's seat like a ghost through a wall. He landed right next to Ronac in the back seats. "Hello there Ronac." Dil smiled.

Ronac was getting surprised left and right today. "Your semblance is…"

"Yep." Dil interrupted. "Phasing through objects. It's useful in surgery. Be thankful. After that explosion you suffered you had a lot of shrapnel in your body. You'll notice that you're a bit weaker than before. Your injuries were very severe so i'd take it as easy as you can." He winked at Ronac.

How was he supposed to take it easy when doing this!?

"Gloden. We may have a problem." Lucy announced. A built in TV dropped down and came to life. It showed the White Fang hideout through one of the police car's cameras.

They could see Tulipa and Camerin fighting in front of it.

Tulipa had grown see-through yellow ropes from her back. She was making various hand and arm movements controlling them. Instead of hitting Camerin like a… Well like a rope would. They hacked and slashed at him from all angles. They were flying so fast that Ronac could barely see them. They didn't seem to be damaging the armor itself, but the red paint and cape Camerin had were shredded.

Camerin had had enough. His armor flashed a yellow light and he suddenly ran forward faster than a giant suit of armor should. Tulipa was caught off guard and Camerin managed to grab her by the face. He then lifted her up and slammed her into the ground so hard it made a small crater.

"How many decoys will this Assassin send at me!? No matter how far he runs he won't get away!" Camerin yelled making all the surrounding policemen and women shrink a bit.

The Templar then raised his giant metal hand and grabbed the chain on his chest that supported what was left of his cape. He then effortlessly ripped it off. Then two metal wings jutted out from his back to form a jet pack. A massive amount of orange flame shot out of it slowly carrying Camerin off the ground. It took so much fuel that it looked like a rocket taking off. Then suddenly he shot into the air at the speed of sound. The last thing they saw before the camera was knocked dead due to the shock-wave, was Tulipa making a lasso and roping Camerin in an attempt to either drag him down, or come along for the ride.

"He still knows where we are." Gloden said nervously.

"How?" Ronac asked.

"He didn't just get that armor for doing nothing. Before he was widely known he was one of the best detectives Remnant had ever seen. He busted every case he took on flawlessly. He was also a Huntsman. He graduated from Atlas Academy and got wrapped up in some Templar business hunting Assassins. He performed so well that after he found three Master Assassins and killed them, the Templar's gave him that armor to make his job easier."

"Well aren't you a knowledge bank." Dil teased.

Gloden's expression changed from grim to smug. "I am actually. It's my job to know everything. My semblance is to automatically hack into any piece of tech and read all it's data. I can use this to browse the internet, file a complaint to the Schnee Dust Company, and operate a toaster in another room, all at the same time."

"I think it's an invasion of privacy." Lucy interrupted Gloden's bragging. Dil tried to suppress a laugh.

"That means you've already planned everything in advance right?" Ronac asked. "You seem to carry yourself confidently."

"That's right. I've got plans for everyone here. But first we have to survive that." Gloden pointed out his window at an approaching set of power armor. Tulipa trailed behind him hanging on with her rope.

"He's going to fast. He'll catch up. ETA twenty seconds." Lucy informed Gloden.

"Get as far as you can. Then come to a full stop. Don't let him hit you or else i'll have one hell of a repair job." Gloden commanded. He then turned to Ronac. "I've been trying to keep you out of the fight due to your injuries and condition, but you might have to fight Camerin."

"That's fine by me. I just want to know how we get past the armor." Ronac answered.

"Yes, that's a problem. I've looked up everything i could find on this guy and most of it is inaccessible. Most of it say's there are no weakness's though. We'll have to find one." Gloden's voice was grim again.

Dil sighed. "I hate combat."

"ETA five seconds! Incoming!" Lucy said frantically.

The sound and smell of tires screeching to a halt filled the air. Then, there was a massive boom as Camerin flew straight into the bridge in front of them.

The highway cracked and Camerin almost fell through the road. He recovered and then raised his axe to chop the car in half. He didn't get the chance to do so. Insteed, Tulipa landed feet first on his head. She pushed Camerin the rest of the way through the road with her leg's. Then plunged down after him.

"We need to leave!" Dil shouted.

"No. He'll just use his jet-pack again. We have to fight or die on the run." Gloden said getting out of his car.

"Great." Dil complained and then followed Gloden.

Before he left, Ronac made sure he had everything. All his bombs were accounted for, as well as his hidden blades and pistols. After making sure of this, Ronac left the car. As he left he could hear Lucy complaining.

"They never used their seat-belts."

Ronac stepped out onto the cracked pavement. Behind him civilian car's were stuck in a giant traffic jam. In Front of him was a giant hole. Down the hole he could hear Tulipa and Camerin continue their fight.

"So what's the plan?" Ronac asked Gloden.

"In all honesty? I don't have one. Do you have any idea's?" Gloden asked.

"Let Camerin have Tulipa and just get out of here?" Dil suggested.

"I already explained why we're not doing that DIl." Gloden said with irritation in his voice.

"Well…" Ronac spoke up. "My pistols won't do anything to him. But my hidden blades are designed to penetrate aura. Maybe they'll work?"

Dil's face went pale. "Is that really all we got on this guy?"

"Either that, or Tulipa finds an opening and rips him apart. It's worth testing." Gloden answered. "Come on Dil. We'll distract him. Ronac. You hit him from behind."

Ronac nodded. "Time to end this."

Gloden grabbed a reluctant Dil and threw him into the hole. Then jumped down after him. Ronac was on his own now. He was about to jump as well when he had a thought. Gloden probably kept a lot of cool things in his car. Infact, his car could probably do a lot of cool things.

"Hey Lucy! Can you provide a distraction?" Ronac asked the car. Some of the bystanders were giving him strange looks.

He could hear a faint voice from inside the car. "Yes. In what way shall i distract?"

"I want you to ram Camerin. Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't axe you in half." Ronac said.

"Oh boy! Ram him! I've never done that before! I get to use my ram mode for once!" Lucy said enthusiastically. "I can't kill anyone though… You won't make me do that right?"

"No. I'll deal the finishing blow." With that Ronac ran to the side of the road and slipped in between the holographic barrier and the concrete highway. He fell quite a ways before hitting the ground feet first making his aura drain a bit.

Perhaps he shouldn't fall that far on a regular basis.

Ronac looked up and saw Gloden and Tulipa battling Camerin. Gloden had taken cover behind some concrete rubble from the highway above. He fired his 50. cal pistol with expert precision, only going for head shots, but the gunfire seemed to only annoy Cameron and bounce straight off his face-mask. Dil coward right beside Gloden not doing much.

Tulipa was right up in Camerin's face. His axe attacks were deflected and dodged by the Huntress with ease. Slashing wasn't working, so she wrapped some of her ropes around a nearby bridge support, then around Camerin. When she tugged back, the Templar was pulled into the pillar. Then through it. But Camerin seemed almost relaxed, despite the concrete debris and ropes. Was he messing with them?

Camerin recovered from Tulipa's attack. Then pulled up his axe to rest on his shoulders. "Well it's been fun, but i've sidetracked enough. Prepare to die!"

The axe's blade suddenly collapsed and folded down. Then the entire front half of the grip flipped back to reveal a giant hollow hole in the handle. A horizontal grip flipped up and was grabbed by a giant metal hand. Then a sort of crank came out the side and was also grabbed.

Camerin hoisted his transformed weapon up. It was a cannon. He started to crank the crank. The barrel of the cannon glowed white, then shot out a blue cannon ball. Tulipa narrowly dodged it, then had to dodge a red ball, and a Yellow one. The cannon started shooting out various colors of cannon ball at the speed of a minigun. It was so fast and multicolored that it looked like Camerin was shooting a rainbow at Tulipa.

Tulipa dodged the first few, but eventually brought her hands up and started making slicing motions. Her ropes arced through the air and cleaved any cannonballs that came close to her in half. The cannon ball halves scattered and landed on the floor. Each had the effect of that color of dust. Blue froze. Orange exploded. Purple scattered things telekinetic-ally. Ect.

Ronac had stuck behind Camerin, but was still a couple yards away. Where was Lucy? She should be here by now.

His question was answered as a car engine blared in the distance. Camerin turned his head slightly towards the noise. Perfect.

Ronac had to strike before Lucy rammed Camerin or else she'd probably be scrap. He extended his Hidden Blades and began his charge. He'd have to be quick, stealthy, and deadly in order for this to work.

Up ahead, Tulipa failed to block an ice cannonball and was sent flying into a pillar and then frozen there. Gloden saw this and ran out from his cover in order to distract Camerin further. He soon realized that Lucy was the engine in the distance and started panicking.

"LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T COME NEAR!" Gloden was waving his hands above his head and jumping up and down. Camerin had turned to Lucy, but gave Gloden a look.

Ronac was close now. He could already feel his blade penetrating the thick power armor. Camerin had stopped doing anything and looked to be in deep thought. A sitting duck!

As Ronac reached him, Camerin seemed to come to a realization and turned to see Ronac only a few feet away. With incredible speed, his axe reconstructed itself and swung at the Assassin.

Ronac dropped to his knees and limboed under the axes swing. The blade came so close to his head that the point of Ronac's hood was chopped off. Camerin didn't have time to strike again as Ronac's right blade came into contact with his facemask.

The blade strained to pierce the armor. There was a distinct **Chink** As a scrape appeared on Camerin's face, then the hidden blade shattered. Ronac's face was filled with shock as he watched his blade fail him.

A giant metal hand grabbed Ronac's mid-section.

"Gocha!" Camerin said triumphantly.

"I don't think so!" Ronac grunted and pulled out a few random grenades from his belt.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to play with explosives?" Camerin taunted.

"Only when i was little." Ronac replied. Then threw them at Camerin's face. His head was encased in ice as the only primed grenade exploded attacking all the other grenades to Camerin.

"Gah!" Camerin yelled in surprise, but did not let go of Ronac.

"Are you implying that you grew up? you're still incredibly small you br-OOOPH!" Camerin had ignored Lucy for far to long. She rammed into him at full speed sending him flying. Lucy's front end had transformed into a V shaped ram. Even after it slammed into the seemingly invincible Camerin it didn't even have a dent in it.

"VROOM-VROOM SUCKA!" Lucy blasted out over an intercom.

Ronac was thrown free of Camerin. He hit the concrete ground and slid into one of the pillars supporting the bridge.

"OH MY GOD LUCY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! YOU COULD BE SHOT, OR DESTROYED, OR WORSE!" Gloden had ran over and slammed onto his car's hood screaming gibberish.

"But you programmed me to follow the small bat person's orders! And i got to ram a two ton scrap pile!" Lucy replied.

"HEY!" Camerin and Ronac both replied in unison. Then gave each other menacing stares.

"Never mind ramming people." Gloden softly whispered. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and started shining Lucy's hood. "What if they scratched your paint?"

Tulipa, who had freed herself from her ice prison and walked up behind Gloden, grabbed the back on his head. "YES! WHAT IF HER PAINT WAS SCRATCHED!"

 **WHAMMM!**

Lucy now had a dent the size of Gloden's head.

Tulipa brought Gloden's dazed eye's to meet her's.

"Yah really wan' to help the Assassins an' me?" She asked.

"Yeshhh" Gloden whispered.

"Then stop worryin bout yer girl there an find another may past his armor."

"Ohhk. Lemmy go?"

Tulipa dropped Gloden.

"By the way." Said Gloden, who was now rubbing his head. "You have a lot of bruises on you. You actually bleeding?"

"What? Nah." Tulipa blushed a bit.

This entire time Ronac and Camerin had been skirting around the three. Camerin trying to grab Ronac. And Ronac quickly avoiding Camerin's grab's.

"Hey guy's! Rude to have a groupe meeting without me!" Ronac yelled.

"I'm used to it!" Dil yelled from his concrete cover. Then saw Tulipa. "Oh my god. Tulipa get over here you need medical attention!"

"Three bruises Dil! Three!" Tulipa yelled back.

"And… A lot of internal damage. Don't try to cover it up!

Ronac was almost caught by another grab. "Guy's! Really? Come on!"

Tulipa sighed and thrust her arm to the side. there ropes shot out and hit Camerin knocking him into another pillar.

Ronac jumped behind the concrete barrier Dil was behind. Gloden and Tulipa fallowed.

"Ok any idea's?" Gloden asked.

"Again. Run away?" Dil said.

"Ah don't run." Tulipa growled. Then leaped back in surprise as Dil reached inside of her and pulled out an entire six inches of Rebar. "Jesus Dil. Do ya ever think a askin fer permission before reachin inside ah someone?"

"Internal damage." Dil answered simply. "And where was the entry point for that exactly? Already healed? You know that fast healing like that isn't healthy long term Tulipa."

Ronac had an idea.

"Guy's! I have an idea!" Ronac said excitedly.

Everyone turned to him.

"Well? Speak up." Gloden said. They could hear Camerin stomping around outside. He would have crushed the barrier long ago if it weren't for Lucy. She was taunting him and rolling around in circles. Camerin was agitated by the strange talking car and was firing at it. Gloden was very uncomfortable.

"Right. Sorry. Dil can phase through things right? And Camerin's just a guy in a very durable suit of power armor. If Dil can knock him out of the armor then we can kill Camerin." Ronac explained his plan.

"Internal damage." Tulipa whispered.

"That's brill- I MEAN NO I-" Dil was cut short as Tulipa wrapped him up in rope.

"Ah'll chuck him at Camerin so he can phase through." She said.

"AH NO! WHY CAN'T I GET THROUGH THIS ROPE! AH!" Dil screamed.

"He's going to see this coming. Dil isn't exactly the sneakiest of projectiles." Gloden said.

Ronac pulled up his ice pistols. "I'll shoot his eye's. By the time he's cleared his vision he'll have no time to react."

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE PLAN! I HATE IT!" Dil screamed some more.

"Oh quit yer whinin." Tulipa yelled.

"We ready?" Gloden said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Good. Let's do this."

Tulipa jumped out and extended two ropes around the two remaining pillars in the area. She held Dil inbetween them and prepared to fire her makeshift slingshot. Camerin was a couple yards away yelling curse words and firing his rainbow canon of death.

Ronac jumped out and fired two shots directly into Camerins eye's. Big balls of ice formed around them, blinding the Templar.

"Now!" Tulipa let go of Dil who went soaring reluctantly towards a giant metal behemoth. At first it seemed as though Dil wanted to go home. Then he wanted to go anywhere but forward. Then as he approached Camerin he accepted his fate and flew arms outstretched ready for a hug.

Camerin stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. He brought up his hand and smashed the ice on his face. When he cleared his vision and saw Dil staring back however, he was very confused.

Dil phased through Camerin's armor and made it out the other side with someone. The two forms hit the ground and separated. Everyone rushed over, weapons drawn.

"Well wasn't that a dirty trick." Said Camerin. His voice was no longer projected through a suit of power armor.

"A necessary one." Gloden said back training his pistol at Camerin.

Camerin got up. He was wearing some kind of light black combat armor. A belt with many pouches was strapped across his shoulder and waist. As he turned to face everyone, they could see his face. It was pale white, but looked battle hardened. He was in his mid thirties and had some wild black hair. Two sharp red eyes scanned the group.

"We're done playing your game Camerin. Where's this, Head-Templar Warren Vidic?" Gloden shouted with evident irritation on his face.

"Perhaps if you weren't so careless you'd already know." Camerin smirked.

Tulipa leaned over to Glodens shoulder "Now what's this y'all talkin about?"

Camerin locked eyes with Ronac. "Tell me Assassin. Are you familiar with how magic works?"

"What?" Ronac was confused. "How it works? Magic doesn't exist." Crazy Templars.

Camerin got a mock grin on. "OH! Thank goodness!" He reached behind him and took out a dark red orb. Ronac recognized one of the orbs from the Abstergo Tower basement. "I suppose this is science then."

The orb activated. Bright red lines appeared all over it and a bright red glow started to engulf Camerin.

"Fire! FIre now!" Ronac shouted.

He didn't need to say anything however. Gloden had already emptied his clip and Tulipa was slashing as much as she could.

Everything they tossed at him passed straight through him though. He steadily became more and more translucent until they could barely see him. Then he seemed to just disappear along with the orb. Everyone looked back and realized his armor had gone to.

"That was ah cheap trick." Tulipa commented.

"That entire thing was a trick." Gloden growled. "Halfway through the fight i realize he had databanks in his armor. I tried to hack into them in hopes of finding some way of beating him. Turns out he was keeping notes on all of us. Our reaction times, behavior, strategies. I would have learned more about him but, and get this, his armor sensed my semblance and shut down all of it's data banks. That's not supposed to be possible. And i'm sure you all noticed he messed around a lot. He was giving us breathing room to give him information."

"He was studying us." Ronac said.

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure he would have killed you in a heartbeat and ended the hole thing. But just in case we threw something at him that he couldn't handle, he'd have enough information to not mess up a second time." Gloden said grimly.

"Are you saying that Camerin the big bad Assassin slayer couldn't handle my semblance?" Dil said smugly.

"Ah yes. Dil. Would you be so kind as to come with me?" Tulipa didn't give him much of a choice as she walked over, grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat, and hauled him off. They stopped behind Lucy who was parked near the barrier resting.

Ronac walked up to stand next to Gloden. "What are they doing?"

"Tulip's going to bash Dil for being a coward. We've got about an hour before it's over." Gloden answered.

He had to wait an entire hour? Ugh…

"Can we just go? You said you had a place right? Oh. And the police are after us to." Ronac pointed out.

"True. And with the way i've mucked up their com's i'd only give them a half an hour before they find us. Sorry i couldn't mess with them more. I've been using my semblance on other things." Gloden said.

"Like what?" Ronac asked.

"Oh you'll see."

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	17. Chapter 15: The Apology

_Around an hour after the previous chapter…_

Lucy drove through the streets of Vale following a scripted course set by Gloden. Her passengers sat quietly, and were still not wearing their seat-belts.

Dil sat next to Ronac in the back seats, and Tulipa sat next to Gloden in the front. They had to be separated early so that they weren't caught by the police and Tulipa was clearly not finished with Dil.

"Gloden. There's a police patrol up ahead. Do you want me to alter course?" Lucy asked.

"No. Just keep your distance." Gloden thought for a second. "But don't look like you're keeping your distance."

"So you want me to drive through a patrol while they know who they're looking for? How?"

"Oh, i don't know. Just drive casual." Gloden said.

"Will do…" Lucy said uncertainly.

Besides the occasional conversation between Gloden and Lucy things were rather quiet.

"Could we have some music?" Ronac asked. "Car's play music right?"

"What kind?" Said Lucy.

"Anything."

"Ah prefer country." Spoke Tulipa for the first time since they got in the car.

"Country it is… Wait… I hate country!" Lucy complained.

"Just play it." Ordered Tulipa.

"Hmmph." The car's radio turned on. But instead of playing country, all the radio played was static.

"Um… Uh oh." Said Lucy.

"All the radio towers in the area are fine. What's wrong?" Gloden asked.

Suddenly the number 336 appeared on the small bar that was supposed to display the radio station and music started playing.

" _ **Do you believe in Magic? In a young girl's heart!..."**_

"Oh crap." Gloden said with a look of concern.

"Hey robot. This ain't country." Tulia glared at the control panel.

"I'm sorry… It seems there's been another anomaly. And it's the radio's this time." Lucy apologized.

"What? Anomaly?" Ronac's voice was heard from the back.

"Yeah… What's this about Gloden?" Tulipa asked.

Gloden sighed. "Are we past the police patrol?"

"Yes." Lucy answered Gloden.

"Ahem." Tulipa was still waiting for an answer.

"I was going to wait until we reached our… Destination, before i told you all about this. But Camerin is only the immediate problem. These anomaly's Lucy is talking about are random occurrences where anything can happen. A normal person would pass these off as just a random thing that happened that day, but i'm connected to every network Remnant has. These anomaly's are happening all over the world. They don't happen often, but they're everywhere. And i have no idea why."

"How was that an anomaly?" Ronac asked.

"Well, does anyone recognize that song?" Gloden asked.

Everyone paused. Then shook their heads.

"Exactly. I just went through every song ever made and it isn't on the list. In other words. That song has never been invented or played before." Gloden felt his head as if he was having a headache. "There are also some really bad songs out there."

"So it's just completely random?" Tulipa asked.

"I've gone other them several times. There are no consistent patterns." Lucy confirmed.

"They don't sound like a threat. I mean. It's just the radio right?" Ronac said.

"I wish that were the case. It isn't always the radio. These anomaly's can also appear as objects, transmissions, and in very rare cases, people." Gloden explained.

Ronac thought about the crazy other world that he'd visited. And the mist. Did that have to do with the anomaly's? Or had that really happened?

"People?" Tulipa said surprised. "What kinds of people."

"People like this." Lucy extended a screen from the roof of the car. It displayed a fuzzy image of a man in a lab coat. Ronac recognized Warren Vidic. He was surrounded by Templar's who were carrying wooden crates.

"I was lucky to get this picture. This is Warren Vidic. The new Head-Templar." Gloden said.

"What makes him an anomaly?" Asked Tulipa.

"Two years ago some soldiers from Atlas rescued an old man from the Grimm. The reports say that he was muttering something about an apple and a man named Desmond. After that he disappeared. Furthermore there aren't any records of this man before two years ago. I believe that he's an anomaly." Gloden's mouth was getting tired.

"It's true. I've met Warren." Ronac said. "In Abstergo tower. He didn't have an aura."

"Wait. Abstergo tower? The one that toppled over in Atlas?" Tulipa said a bit shocked.

"Yeah i was there. But as i was saying…" Ronac was interrupted as Tulipa continued.

"People from all over Remnant are scratching their heads over that incident. Not only did a structurally sound building suddenly topple over like a Jenga tower, but everyone inside of it mysteriously disappeared. Not a single body was found."

"Actually there were two survivors." Lucy said. "It's not public information, but Gloden can see the security camera recordings."

"If you can call them survivors." Gloden retorted. "They didn't last long."

The screen changed from Vidic to a street camera's recording. Abstergo Tower lay in ruins. Debris was everywhere and the scene was still quite dusty. Atlas military and police were both searching through the rubble. General Ironwood stood in the middle of it all. He was talking to an Abstergo official. To Ronac's disappointment, Penny was not in sight.

"This was taken five minutes after the tower collapsed." Said Lucy.

Everything was calm for the first ten seconds. Then one of the soldiers called out.

"Hey! I think i found one!"

Everyone turned towards the rubble. The soldier took hold of someone's hand, but then stopped as if greatly confused. Then he yelled in surprise as a clawed, pitch black hand grabbed his face. The Grimmifyed form of Warren Vidic erupted from beneath the soldiers feet. Warren's claws tore through his victim's armor and ripped the man in half.

"Grimm!"

Warren's position was quickly engulfed in gunfire. Dust quickly covered the area. After a couple of seconds Ironwood ordered a ceasefire.

"You sure that was a Grimm?" One of the soldiers asked another.

"Yeah. Must have been a BeoWulf. Besides, it got Tim."

"Shit."

The dust from the gunfire started to clear. Suddenly Warren stumbled forward.

"I don't believe i've been shot that much before. And i survived. This form is amaz-"

A golden sword that Ronac recognized as 336 flew out of the dust and impaled Warren's head. Warren fell to the ground dead.

A new person emerged from the dust. It was the Templar that had grabbed 336 and then transformed. He looked like a zombie. Drained of all life. His Templar clothing was torn and bloody. 336's glowing white eye's still defiled the man's face.

"You know, i don't think you give the Grimm enough credit." 336 said as he shuffled forward with his stolen body. "I've seen the aftermath of thousands of battles. One of the worst parts is cleaning up the body's afterwards. But these guy's?" 336 kicked Warrens disintegrating body. "Self-cleaning. It's almost polite."

Ironwood looked over to his soldiers. No one knew what to make of this. He turned back to 336. "And who might you be?"

"That, General Tin-man, is a question for another day." 336 pulled his sword out of Warren.

"You will answer my questions. Who are you and what exactly happened here?" Ironwood growled.

366 held his hand up to his ear. "You hear that? It's the sound of you humans being stupid. It's the sound of you, asking, the wrong questions!"

"Stun him." Ironwood commanded.

Three darts flew into 336's chest.

336 smirked. "Here's some food for thought. Matter cannot be created nor destroyed right? So when a Grimm disintegrates, where does it's matter go?"

Ironwood looked like he was about to give another order when one of 336's eye's fell out.

"Oh my god…"

"Disgusting."

"I don't think he's actually alive guy's."

336 held his stolen eye in one hand, and his sword in the other. "Well looks like my times up. I'll be disintegrating to. Though i agree with you all. This is just gross."

And with that, 336's body turned into a pile of dust. The golden sword fell to the ground.

"Dammit." Ironwood turned to a soldier at his side. "Take that sword back to the academy. Everyone else clean up this mess. I don't want this going public."

That's when the recording ended.

"Ok Gloden." Tulipa said. "You have mah undivided attention."

Dil sighed in relief. "Yes. What was that?"

"All i can say for sure is that some crazy shit is going down in remnant. And it involves whatever the Assassins and Templars were doing." Gloden looked back to Ronac.

Oh yeah. He should probably say something shouldn't he?

"Well first off, that Grimm? Thats Warren Vidic." Said Ronac.

"I guess that explains why it looked humanoid. But how is that possible?" Asked Dil

"Yeah. Camerin said that Warren was still alive. The Grimm in the video clearly died." Gloden said.

"I don't know." Replied Ronac. "But i've met him. It's Warren."

"Anythin' else?" Asked Tulipa.

"Well…" Ronac considered the last month of his life. To be honest, he wasn't sure he believed what he'd experienced himself. "That sword was kept by my father for as long as i can remember. He didn't want anyone to touch it. Though he didn't tell me why." Mentioning that something or someone may be living inside of it was a bit crazy, right?

"Well ah just have one question for you. Did you bring down Abstergo tower?" Tulipa asked.

"I don't think so." Ronac responded. Then got a bit confused. "Wait. Really? No other questions?"

"Well ah think it's pretty clear what happened." Tulipa said. "Everyone you knew was killed, so you responded by killing them back. You were probably outnumbered and outmatched the entire time to."

"Because you know all about that don't you Tulip." Said Gloden.

Tulipa gave him a dark glare.

"Which is why i've gathered you all here." Gloden said hurriedly not wanting to piss off Tulipa. "As brutal as it sounds, you all don't have families. And that makes you all that much harder to track."

"What do you mean?" Said Dil.

"Well Camerin is after us. That means he'll be looking for any sign of our whereabouts. When he finds one of us he'll execute that person. That means we need to cover our tracks, and fast."

"Ah assume you've already thought up how ta do this. And that ah'm not gonna like it." Tulipa grumbled.

"Yes. We need to assume new identities to shake Camerin. But…" Gloden signaled to Tulipa that he wasn't done talking. "...This doesn't just mean new passports. He knows your faces and will be looking for them. This means you will literally have to become a new person. With a new face, New accent, and new personality. And lucky for everyone i have just the thing that will allow us to do this."

Gloden reached inside his suit and pulled out two see-through masks. They resembled the ones the White Fang wore. He handed them to Tulipa and Dil.

"These project a holographic image over your face. They're hooked up to lucy, so once you put them on you can tell her what you want to look like. They can also alter your voice." Gloden explained.

"Hey wait. Don't i get one?" Ronac asked.

"Yes, but since Camerin didn't see your face, you'll only be using it to alter your voice. And i only brought two with me." Said Gloden.

"Yep. Ah don't like it." Tulipa confirmed.

Dil stared at his mask and then got a panicked expression on his face. "Woah woah wait. Ok. So you're asking me to become someone else?"

"It's the only foolproof way hide from Camerin." Said Gloden.

"We've arrived." Lucy announced.

Everyone looked out their window.

They had left the Commercial District and entered the Upper Class District. Ahead of them was a giant mansion resembling a castle. It sat on top of a hill and had a road leading up to it. It also looked brand new.

"Ok. Well. Things are happening a bit fast. Can we take this one slow?" Dil asked. He didn't look comfortable at all.

"This is where we'll live while under cover. Pretty sweet huh?" Gloden smiled.

"Y'ah stole from the Schnee Dust Company… Ta build a pile o rocks…" Tulipa looked like she was about to explode.

"Now now Tulipa. You know me better than that. Everything i do has a purpose." Gloden said carefully.

Lucy pulled up in-front of the mansion.

"Then what is the purpose of an over decorated mountain?" Tulipa asked angrily.

Gloden winced. "Now i know how this looks. But think. All our new identity's need a place to call home…"

"You coulda picked a normal house an left the Schnee's alone." Tulipa growled.

"...AND. As we all know. The Assassins are VERY few in number now. If we're going to reconstruct their order we'll need a base of operations. One big enough and secluded enough to hide a lot of people and equipment."

Tulipa stopped to consider this. Then seemed to calm down. "So you want to reconstruct the order?"

"Yep."

"Well gosh darnit Gloden." Tulipa smiled. "Why didn't you say so in the first place. Fer all that thinkin' ahead you didn't think ta tell me right off the bat?"

"Good to know your in. Dil?" Gloden looked back at the doctor.

"Yeah. I'll join. Alway's wanted to live in a mansion." Dil answered.

"And i'm in to." Ronac said. "I mean, it was a given. But just thought i'd make sure you all knew i was ok with this."

"Great. So. Shall i give you all a tour?" Gloden said.

"Let's see what this pile o' junk has got." Tulipa replied.

Ronac just sat there thinking as everyone got out of the car.

So Gloden put all this together to rebuild the Assassins? Tulipa and Dil both instantly joined in once they knew the true motive, so Gloden obviously trusted them. And Ronac's role…

"Um, Ronac? You ok?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Uh. Yeah. Just great." Ronac said. Then got out of the car.

He felt the cold night air engulf him as he left. The stars shone brightly in the sky, and Remnants shattered moon was full.

The road that they had driven on circled around a statue that was in front of the mansion. The statue was of a man standing calming with his legs shoulder length apart. In front of him he held a down facing sword that Ronac almost mistook for 336. The statue's face was what really caught Ronac's attention though. It was the face of his father.

The mansion itself took the form of a castle with a more modern feel. Each window was well lit and decorated with flowers. The roof was a dark blue and seemed to be tiled to perfection. There were four towers at the corners of the building. Massive bells could be seen in each one, but looked purely cosmetic.

Gloden, Tulipa, and DIl were now standing at the entrance. It was a massive red door with a long cobblestone path leading up to it. The path had non-holographic street lamps to the sides as well as a blooming hedge.

The space's that weren't taken up by building or the path were garden. There were ponds, many colors of flower, some nicely trimmed trees, it was beautiful.

Ronac ran over to the group that was waiting for him.

"This is amazing!" He shouted as he arrived.

"You haven't even seen the inside." Gloden said with a cocky smile. "This is one hell of a house."

Gloden turned towards the red double doors and they automatically swung open. Inside was a very large and brightly lit room. At the far end a large set of stairs led upwards, then split to the sides. The room had a shiny black floor and a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were two other hallway's at the sides of the room, but other than that it was just open space.

Lucy's voice rang out over an intercom.

"Welcome to the Apakto estates grand opening. Gloden has given me control of the building. And that means i have control of the toaster. So if you piss me off you don't get toast in the morning! Also can i play with the laser cannon?"

"No." Gloden said sternly.

"Awww."

Dil glared at Gloden. "You gave Lucy control of the house? How does that work? And no toast!?"

"Ah feel like i'm being watched." Tulipa shifted uncomfortably.

"There are a few parts of the house were Lucy won't be able to see you. Like your rooms for instance. Speaking of which, we should get on with the tour." Gloden turned and walked up the stairs. Everyone fallowed.

The tour consisted of what you would expect in a mansion. Everyone's rooms, a pool, more than twelve bathrooms, a couple guest bedrooms, kitchen, diner, and an abundance of pointless rooms that served no other purpose except decoration.

They all came to the final room. It looked cosmetic and very pretty to look at, like several others.

"And that concludes the first half of the tour." Gloden said happily. "Had to get that out of the way so that you'd all be familiar with the house. Now we get to the interesting part."

Gloden walked over to the far wall of the room where there was a painting of Beacon Academy. He gestured for everyone to follow.

Once everyone was close to Gloden, he pushed the painting to the side to reveal a grey button with the Assassins insignia on it.

"Yep. Secret door." Gloden said enthusiastically and then pushed the button. The wall to the left of the group shifted and then slid to the side to reveal a staircase leading down. Instead of a warm yellow light, the staircase was lit with a slightly colder white light and the stairs themselves were a very shiny pitch black color similar to the first rooms floor.

"I suspect Ronac will like this next part." Gloden said as he descended the staircase.

"Ugh. Why did it half to be stairs? Why not an elevator?" Dil complained.

"Stairs are the classic secret door thing." Gloden answered.

Tulipa got a confused expression. "They are?"

At the bottom of the stairs there was a large circular metal door. It clearly displayed the Assassins insignia which took up most of the door.

As the group approached the door, it opened to reveal a massive chasm. Water covered the walls in a giant waterfall. The floor extended outwards and covered half the room, then dropped off into the giant pool of water below. A small platform extended from the middle of the floor over the lake. It held a sleek black jet.

About a quarter of the way through the room, there was another statue. It was Ronac's father again. He was in the exact same position, except this time he wore his Assassins robes. The sword he held was more detailed and had the Assassins insignia on the hilt. There was an inscription at the base of the statue reading Amah Faysam.

Gloden pointed to a door on the left. It looked the same as the one they'd just walked through. "Medical facility's, cafeteria, and sleeping quarters are that way."

He pointed to the right. "Armory and training room are that way. There's always room for expansion to."

Tulipa shook her head in amazement.

"Medical? Properly stalked?" Dil asked.

Glodden nodded.

Dil stared for a second. Then shook his head. "I'll be the judge of that!" He ran off to the left.

"Weapons? What kind do we have?" Tulipa asked.

"Well, i believe that traditionally Assassins create their own weapons." Gloden looked over to Ronac who nodded. "But i've taken the liberty of stalking the armory with…"

Gloden paused and seemed to stare into space. Then nodded. "Yep. Everything on record."

"Some off-record things to." Lucy said from above.

Tulipa continued to look amazed. "Well all be. Christmas came early."

Gloden got a look of confusion. "What's Christmas?"

But Tulipa was already heading in the direction of the armory and Gloden didn't get his answer.

"Huh. That's going to nag at me." Gloden then turned to Ronac. "Anyway's. This place is a safe haven for any of the Assassins ally's. Or. Future Assassins. What do you think?"

Ronac considered the answer to this question. This place would be perfect. It was hidden in plain sight, but out of the way enough that no one would just bump into it. But still…

"I think that you're going through an awful lot of trouble to do this, and you haven't told me why." Ronac answered.

"Uh oh." Said Lucy. "You had to tell him sooner or later." She taunted.

Gloden sighed. "Ok. Yeah. I had all this built in two weeks. Why. Well..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I slipped up. I was delivering your birthday cake because your father had asked me to and, I slipped up. I failed to cover my tracks thoroughly and Camerin found your camp. Then everyone died."

Ronac stared at him in shock. The Assassins were found and killed because Gloden botched a cake delivery?!

"It was my fault, Ronac. If i'd covered my tracks you'd still be living with your family. So that's what this is. An apology. The Assassins flew under the radar, so not many people knew about them. And most of the people who knew about them didn't like them for one reason or another. But they've done a great amount of good on Remnant. And i can't bare the thought of my slip up being their end. So yeah. I'm sorry."

Ronac was mad of course. But Gloden looked genuinely sorry.

"W-Well…" Ronac said shakily. "I think… That as far as apologies go. This is a good start."

Gloden relaxed slightly. "Well. Yeah. Uh. Good start."

There was a moment of silence. Ronac couldn't think of a response.

"I'm… Going to… See if Lucy's properly installed. Yeah. That's it. Um. You can do whatever you want. Tomorrow we'll need to talk about that new identity thing. And do get some rest. You look exhausted." With that, Gloden wandered back up the stairs.

Ronac turned towards the statue of his father. It stared back at him with cold, stone eye's.

"If only you were here to see this…"

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	18. Chapter 16: The Past And The Present

Amah Faysam stood at the top of his fortress. Below him Assassins and citizens alike roamed the streets. Cottages and shops of various sorts littered the city. At the far end was a stone wall that separated the town from Grimm territory.

The town's name was Masyaf. And it was a safe haven for any seeking shelter from the evils of the world.

A horn sounded. The gates were opening. This is what Amah was waiting for. He jumped from his perch into a haystack on the ground. When he came out of it, he saw the gates opening. Through it came six Assassins. All of them with laughed with wide smiles as they were greeted at the door by a crowd.

Amah walked up to the lead Assassin. He was wearing red robes and had a staff slung across his back. His name was Marcus.

"Marcus!" Amah shouted with a hint of a laugh.

"Amah!" Marcus said walking up and giving Amah a big hug.

"Mission success i presume?" Amah asked.

"You bet." Marcus's face got a little more serious. "But there were some troubling things in that warehouse."

Amah nodded. "Walk with me."

The rest of the Assassins disbanded into the city. Amah and Marcus walked down the streets to the fortress.

"What is troubling you friend?" Amah asked.

"Well after we killed the target we took a look at what the Templars were transporting just as you asked. We found pieces of armor just like this." Marcus pulled something out of a pouch on his side and handed it to Amah.

It was a facemask of some sort but it was to big to fit on a face. It was shaped like a V and was so shiny that Amah could see his reflection in it. Two square eye holes were in the center and there was no mouth.

"It seems to be some sort of new armor the Templar's are working on. We hit it with everything we had and it didn't receive a scratch. What do you think?" Marcus asked.

Amah studied the piece of armor. He felt his semblance working and he came up with an answer.

"Well?" Said Marcus.

"Let's go to my office." Amah answered.

They had arrived at the front of the fortress. Alexandria was waiting for them at the entrance and greeted Amah with a hug. Then a kiss.

"Oh please." Marcus said.

Amah smiled after finishing his kiss. "Oh that right. Alex. Not in front of the children."

Alexandria burst out laughing and Marcus pretended to look offended.

"Really Amah? I grew up." Marcus said with a smile.

"Well then get out there and get a girlfriend." Amah teased.

"And where do you suggest i look for one?" Said Marcus.

Alexandria walked up to Marcus and put her hand on his shoulder. Then pointed behind him. "Right there."

Marcus looked behind him. A way's away in an alleyway was a girl. She was wearing a common brown dress and had black hair that came down on either side. As soon as she realized that Marcus was looking at her she ducked behind a building.

"Oh. Ayano was it?" Marus said.

Alexadria nodded. "She's been stalking you for a while now. I've talked to her. She really does like you."

Marcus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… I… Um… Can we get back to business and stop discussing my love life?"

"Sure Marcus." Amah said. Then gestured for both of them to follow.

"Oh what is it this time?" Alexandria asked.

"More Templar problems." Said Amah.

The group entered the fortress. Inside there were bookshelf's lining the walls. A staircase leading to a second floor was in the center of the room and began on the stone floor. Assassins of all shapes and sizes littered the room each with a task.

Amah approached a man re-shelving some books.

"Hey mandury. How's our moral doing?" He asked.

The man turned around to face Amah. "Higher than ever! There hasn't been a Grimm attack in over 3 months!"

"Good. Carry on." Amah said. Then turned to walk up the stairs.

Marcus explained the situation to Alexandria and finished just as they reached Amah's office on the second floor.

"Impenetrable armor? This isn't good." Alexandria said.

"How much of it was there?" Amah asked as he opened the door.

"Not much. Just one crate." Marcus answered. "Possibly in prototype stage before they mass produce it?"

Amah's office was dark. It was only illuminated by a single lantern on a desk at the far end. Above the desk hung 336 the sword. The desk itself had papers and books arranged in neat stacks all around a red orb.

"They won't mass produce it." Amah said.

"What? How do you know? An army of Templars with this kind of armor would destroy us." Said Marcus.

Amah placed the facemask on his desk. "Even the Templars don't have enough resources to mass produce something of this strength. They're likely only making one set of armor."

"Then why make the armor in the first place? If it's to costly then surely it's a waste of time." Said Alexandria.

"Think. If the Templar's put the right man in that armor then he'd become an unstoppable force. An Assassin's assassin. If you'd like. He'd hunt us all down one by one until we were all dead."

"Then we should take immediate action. Prevent them from making the armor in the first place." Urged Marcus.

"Yes. But even if it is built. I'm not worried." Amah said calmly.

"You aren't? Why not?" Asked Alexandria.

Amah put on a glove. Then grabbed 336 of the wall. "Because if that individual ever show's his face in Masyaf." 336's blade glowed pure white for a second. Then Amah slammed the tip into the mask. There was hardly any resistance as the entire blade disappeared into the desk and the hilt of the sword hit the facemask. "They'll regret it."

 _But did they? Did they really?_

Huh? Amah looked towards Marcus and Alexandria. Instead he saw Masyaf burning. It's many cottages were set ablaze by the many Templar ships in the air. Civilians were rushing past him into the fortress. Assassins were directing the flow of traffic and yelling orders.

"Amah!" He saw Marcus running up to him. "Amah! It's him!" Marcus stopped in front of Amah and was breathing heavily. "It's Camerin. He's like a tank! Nothing we throw at him even slows him down."

"Get everyone inside." Amah put on his gloves, then unsheathed 336. "After i deal with him lead the push to take back the city."

"What about the ship's?" Marcus asked.

"I'll deal with those as well. Just get Alex and Ronac out of Templar reach."

"Will do." Said Marcus. Then he ran into the fortress.

The flow of civilians turned to Assassins. Each of them brandishing weapons of their own design. Then the flow stopped.

"Close the doors." Amah ordered. The doors to the fortress closed leaving Amah outside.

Ahead of him Amah could hear marching. The metal mass of Camerin emerged from the smoke and fire. Behind him was an army of Templar's. Camerin held his axe over his shoulder with one hand. Amah winced when he say that Camerin held the bloody body of an Assassin in the other.

"Ah! You must be Amah Faysam!" Camerin threw the body at Amah's feet. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Amah took a fighting stance and tried to look threatening. "You're not getting through this door."

 _Ha. Dramatic. But not what i'm looking for. It's just a little bit forward right? Yes. Here it is._

Amah was now rushing through a hallway. A bad cut across his chest was leaking blood at an alarming rate. 336 was still clutched tightly in his hands. The golden sword was soaked in blood.

At the end of the hall was a wooden door. Amah attempted to knock the door open, but he was to badly wounded and to tired to do so and the thumped against it instead.

The door opened outward knocking Amah to the ground. Alexandria peeked out and saw her husband laying on the floor and rushed to his side.

"Oh my… What happened?" She said as she helped him up.

"No matter… How many times i hit him… I couldn't land a killing blow…" Amah rasped. Then burst into a coughing fit. Blood came out of his mouth.

Both Assassins entered the room. It was a bedroom with a double bed in the center. To the side was a crib with a baby in it, who was crawling around happily.

Alexandria laid Amah on the bed, propped 336 up against the wall by the crib, then went through a side door leading to a bathroom to get medical supplies.

"It won't be long… Until he reaches us." Amah said as Alexandria returned with bandages. "I've sent out... An evacuation order. We're meeting up… On the outskirts of Mistral."

"Shhhh. Let the wound heal. Don't talk." Said Alexandria as she finished.

"Alex… I couldn't… My semblance didn't work." Amah ignored Alexandria's advice and kept talking.

"There was no way any of us could have known it would be this bad." She replied.

Down the hall, they both heard shouting. Then they heard the heavy footsteps of Camerin. Amah tried to get up, but Alexandria held him down.

"No. You've done enough for now. Just get Ronac out. I'll deal with the Templar's." She got up and went to the door. Then froze in shock as she saw the hulking mass of Camerin taking up the entire hallway. His axe had transformed into his cannon. His armor however was bent, scratched, and beat up.

"Knock. Knock! Who's there? Your imminent demise!" Camerin shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"SHIT!" Alexandria yelled as she ran back inside, grabbed Amah, and rolled them both to the side. Just a split second later, cannon balls of various colors tore up the entrance of the room and exited through the stone wall on the other side.

The memory started to glitch and fade into white as Amah passed out.

 _Oh no you don't. Looks like i'll have to insert my own memories here to make this work._

The memory reconstructed itself. But this time Amah stood outside of his own body. He couldn't move. He could only watch.

When the dust cleared, Alexandria rolled onto her back and pulled out both of her ice pistols. She fired them at Camerin as soon as he came through the new hole in the wall. He blocked her shots with his arm. Then smashed the ice crystals through the remainder of the wall to get them off.

"Well well. What do we have here? A son? With cute ears? How adorable." Camerin seemed to smile under his facemask.

"Don't you dare touch our son!" Alexandria yelled as she threw herself at Camerin. Her hidden blade was inches from his face when Camerin caught her arm.

"Now now. I could *touch* your son. But i have a better idea. Why don't i instead raise him as a Templar? He'd make a great decoration for the front lines. I wouldn't even give him a weapon." Camerin tossed Alexandria onto the floor. "But you won't get to see that. No. I'll spare you the despair by ending your life now."

Camerin brought up is axe. Alexandria had no time to react as the axe buried itself deep into her chest. Blood spurted out of her mouth as her life was ended instantly.

Camerin sighed. "Everyone is so fragile now. It's almost boring." He brought his axe up again. "Almost."

What? How was this possible? Alexandria survived this!

Amah still couldn't move. No matter how much he wanted to.

Camerin walked up to Ronac's crib and paused to think. Surprisingly, even after all that commotion, Ronac was as happy as ever. He climbed up to stand on the side of the crib and give Camerin a wide baby smile.

"Well… Thats weird." Camerin commented as he peered closer and studied Ronac. "I lied to your mother by the way. I'm not going to kill you. I came here to kill Assassins not baby's."

Ronac started jumping up and down making exited cooing noises.

Camerin stared for a couple more seconds, then shook his head. "Baby's confuse me." He turned towards the golden sword propped next to the crib. "Ah yes. This thing should be interesting to study." Camerin prepared to grab the handle, but right as his hand was about to close on it, the sword flew from the wall and landed in the hand of Alexandria.

"What the!?" Camerin reached for his axe, but found it wasn't on his back.

"Looking for this?" Said Alexandria who was now holding the axe. Despite it's massive size and weight, she held it like it was as light as a feather.

"How did you… I killed you!" Camerin

"Not even death will stop me. I'm giving you one chance Templar." Alexandria pointed the sword at him. "Run. Or die."

Camerin pulled up his right arm and aimed it at Alexandria. A little hatch slid open and a small missile popped up. "Perhaps i underestimated you. A mistake i won't make again."

In response. Alexandria squeezed the axe so hard it bent at a ninety degree angle. Then tossed it to the side, waiting for the incoming attack.

The missile fired. Right before it hit it's target, it burst into an electric net. Alexandria became a blur, and then disappeared right before the net hit her. It then slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Ok. Enough of this. What the hell is going on!? My armor's not malfunctioning. Is it?" Camerin tried to lift his right arm and shake his helmet, but realized he couldn't move it. Alarms started to go off in his tactical display as his arm fell off.

"AHHH! Dammit! Where are you?" Camerin cried out in pain.

"Right behind you." Said Alexandria.

Camerin turned to see her fist hit his faceplate. The sound of a fist hitting metal rung throughout the fortress. The punch was so powerful that Camerin flew straight threw the far wall and out of the building. He then proceeded to continue to fly through the air and land somewhere in the middle of absolute nowhere.

And then, everything froze in place, as if time were stopping.

 _This is an interesting development. And, all i needed to see._

The world around Amah collapsed and disintegrated, and a new world formed around him.

Every surface seemed to be covered in luxurious gold paint. Infact the only two things that weren't covered in gold paint were the people, and the iron bars of their cells. The cells weren't very big either. You might be able to take a couple short steps across each before bumping into the next one.

Memories rushed back to Amah. This is where he'd been for the last… Month? Year? He didn't know. All he really knew for sure right now is that he hated looking at gold all day.

 _Sorry for rooting around in your mind like that. I needed to confirm what i had felt that day._

336 stood just outside his cell door. His black skin and suit seemed to block out all the light in the room, but his glowing white eye's produced all the light needed.

 _Sorry? No wait. That's the wrong word. I don't feel sorry. What's the right word?_

This man was one of many entities in the room. They spoke telepathically so sometimes they're speach was hard to distinguish from actual thought. 336 was the only entity allowed to walk the hallways uninhibited by a cell. The rest of them were trapped just like Amah.

 _Ah yes. Excitement. That's what i'm feeling. It's been so long. This place gets dull after a few thousand millennia_

Amah, still trying to collect his thoughts, looked around into the other cells. Each entity was different and unique. There was a pink one with massive dress which might as well be a wedding cake. Then there was one right next to it who was lime green and wearing snake skin. The only feature that was the same, were the glowing white eyes.

 _So. Amah. I'm dying to hear your questions. Like "WTF WHY IS MY WIFE MAGIC!?" or even better "Why didn't she tell me?"_

Amah stared up at 336. He was talking to him. Right? He could never tell with all this mindspeak. "Yes. Why?" Amah asked.

 _Well lucky you. I have all the answers. Come with me._

His cell door clicked open and 336 gestured for him to come out. Amah hadn't left this cell since he arrived. As he exited the cell, he felt like a bird who had just flown for the first time.

Amah took a look down the two rows of cells. He hadn't gotten a good look at this part of the room.

The room was a hallway. At each end there was a door. Amah notice that the door they were walking away from had a solid looking golden chain around the door knobs as if it were keeping something out.

 _Before i can answer any of your questions, i need to ask you some things._

336 opened a pair of golden double doors and stepped through. On the other side was a big circular room. Golden of course. With a giant holographic TV on the far wall. An uncomfortable, solid gold chair sat facing the TV. The TV itself was off.

Amah jumped a bit when the doors slammed closed behind him automatically. 336 turned to face him.

 _Do you remember anything about a Templar attack on an Assassin camp in the middle of a clearing?_

"No." Amah said after careful thought. He did remember being extremely angry. But he didn't know why.

 _Good! You don't need to know about that! Next question. Do you believe in magic?_

Amah had to think hard yet again. "No? I'm not sure. I can't remember."

 _Hmmm. And last question. Can you resist the urge to answer this question?_

Amah felt a presence in his mind. It was urging him to answer, but he kept silent.

 _Very good. You have a strong mind. Your turn._

"What was that back there? Rooting around in my mind? And Alex. I've never seen her do that."

 _I have an interest in your family. I was distracted by a certain baby at the time of that event, so i used your mind to get back to it. And your wife? Well all i can say for sure right now is that she's got some magical ability. But if my suspicions are correct, then i'm going to have to re-think some things. As for why she never told you? I don't think she knew herself. And i sensed a memory reconstruction spell as soon as Camerin became a projectile._

"What is this place?" Amah asked.

 _It has many names. I used to call it a lifeboat. Now i call it a prison. Some of us have gone as far as calling it Hell._

Amah's eyes scanned the room. But rested on 336 who was standing straight up. His posture was so good that Amah though 336 would fall down from standing like that.

"Who are you?"

 _He he. I knew that question would come up. I've done a lot throughout history. I've seen many places and people. I'm a hero to some, and a villain to others. I know more about the universe than most. I could go on. But when it comes down to it, i'm a person who has an interest in all things magic. And i go by the name 336._

"How did i get here?"

 _When someone touches this sword, their soul is linked to it. If you use this swords magical abilities then it start's using your soul as fuel. You got here by soul transfer. I suspect your body was eaten by Grimm. Hope your ok with that._

"No. I'm not ok with that." This was a lot to take in. His wife was magic? Magic existed? Or had he already known that? He didn't know.

 _Well listen. You have some pretty severe amnesia. So here's the deal. I'll help you remember. In exchange you'll help me do whatever i require of you._

"That seems fair. What do you need?" Asked Amah.

 _This world is absolutely teaming with magical energy. And Grimm. But there's something i need to confirm. Just like i did with your memory's. Once Ironwood began his experiments then you might be paying a visit to another universe._

"Another universe?" Amah said skeptically.

336 walked up and put his hand on Amah's shoulder. _By the time we're done. You'll know everything._ 336 began to turn away, but then stopped and turned back. _And one other thing. What would i do to get to know a city?_ 336 asked.

"Oh. Thats easy." Amah said.

"Just ask the rats."

"Very interesting." Warren Vidic said over the radio. "I'll have our communications switched to purely radio. But i am disappointed Camerin."

Camerin was sitting in a seat. His armor was off to the side and a ham radio sat in front of him. "Why is that?" He asked as he flexed his robotic right arm.

"You haven't identified the Assassin. He's the one who supposedly took down our tower. Why is he not dead yet?" Warren growled.

"Sometimes these things take time Warren." Camerin said.

"You said he looked like a ten year old. How hard can killing a ten year old be?" Warren continued to criticize Camerin.

"I don't know what kind of ten year olds you had in your world. But here, ten year olds kill monsters." Camerin sat back in his chair.

"Never mind that. For now i want you to pursue a new target." Warren said.

"Who is it?" Asked Camerin.

"It's just a rumor. But one of my former co-workers may have crossed over into this world. They need to be dealt with." Warren sent coordinates and information to Camerin through the radio. "Bring them to me. This should be easier than ten year olds."

"Whatever you say." Camerin said. "I'll resume my investigation once i've done this."

"After you do this you are required to retrieve 336 from Ironwoods clutches. He cannot be allowed to exploit that swords secrets." Commanded Warren. "Then you may resume your… Investigation."

"I'm still not a fan of this plan. It involves too much magic." Said Camerin.

"Magic doesn't exist Camerin. It's all just science." Warren said.

"Then how do you explain what you've done to yourself?" Asked Camerin.

There was an extensive silence.

Camerin sighed. "How does it feel?"

There was another long pause. Then Warren answered.

"The hunger burn's."


	19. Chapter 17: The Future

**A/N:** _I suppose it's time i address something. Since you've made it this far into the story i should say thank you for reading. But if you've been fallowing then you may have noticed the infrequent upload times this story has. I'm a little to busy IRL sometimes and that get's in the way of writing. I don't have that much free-time to write at all, which is sad. So every-time i get to sit down at the computer and write, it's usually to complete a chapter in one night. That isn't how i want to write this story. So i'll be increasing the time between chapter uploads in order to produce higher quality content. This gives me enough time to make adjustments to the storyline i have in mind. Since this story run's parallel to the RWBY storyline, one major change could result in me having to reconstruct my storyline accordingly._

 _But regardless of my problems and delay's. I should say this._

 _Congrats. You've made it out of the introduction._

 _Now the real story can begin._

 _These events take place just before Volume 1 starts._

* * *

"Stopped using the CCTS?!" Dil said in disbelief.

Gloden, Dil, Tulipa, and Ronac were all in the underground cafeteria sitting at a metal table. A week had passed since they'd started living in the building.

"Yes. The last transmission the Templar's sent over the CCTS was from Camerin. It was heavily encrypted and told every Templar within range to shut up and switch to radio communication." Said Gloden. "Then everything on the Templar's was erased. It's like they never existed in the first place."

"Such ah large organization can't survive communicating like that. What are they thinking?" Commented Tulipa.

"Camerin must have realized that i was connected to the CCTS and could see everything they did. How they're organizing themselves now is a mystery." Gloden said.

"You can't just latch on to the radio waves as well?" Asked Ronac.

Gloden rolled his eye's. "Radio waves are harmful. So i can't see them unless you want me to fry my own brain."

Tulipa sighed. "So where do we begin? Surely you got something on them before they cut us off."

"I got two things actually. There's something called Project Puppetmaster. I don't know what this project is, but i can only assume it's major." Gloden clicked a button that was on the table and holographic image popped up. It was a picture of the sky, but in the center of it was a misshapen Assassins insignia made out of smoke. "The second thing is this picture. It was taken just outside of Haven."

"They must be calling for help. Smoke signals are sometimes used by the White Fang to tell nearby allies that there's an emergency." Said Dil.

"As did the Assassins." Said Gloden.

Ronac came to a realization. "Wait. What if someone else survived the clearing and is signaling us? What if i'm not the last one?"

"It's ah possibility, but unlikely. Ah've spent enough time at Masyaf to know that smoke signals are only used by civilians calling for Assassin help." Replied Tulipa.

"Then let's not leave them hanging and go help!" Ronac almost got out of his seat right then, but Gloden gestured for him to sit down.

"I'd love to help Ronac. But if we do then Camerin will be on our tale again. We need to lay low until the threat has subsided." Said Gloden.

Ronac sat up so fast that his chair tipped over and clattered on the ground. "Are you asking me to do nothing while someone call's for help?"

"Yes." Gloden said hesitantly. "We're the last of the Assassins. If we die then who will stop the Templar's?"

Ronac sighed. "Even if we die, the Creed will live on. So if i hide away while everyone else cries out in pain, i would not forgive myself. I would rather die alone as the last of my kind, then watch as the Templar's enslave the world, knowing that i could have done something."

Dil's face had grown pale.

"Ah'm with shorty on this one Gloden." Tulipa said.

Gloden sighed. "What about you Dil?"

Dil gave Ronac a suspicious glance, then nodded.

"Fine. But Ronac? Don't get yourself killed." Said Gloden.

"Don't worry. I won't compromise this brotherhood." Replied Ronac.

Gloden pushed another button and the picture of the smoke signal was replaced by a picture of all of their faces. "Before that though, we need to assume new identities. You can access this at any time and edit your new look, but please be done by tomorrow. Ronac start's school then."

That was right. Earlier Gloden has described Ronac's fighting skills as "Good, but lacking." And enrolled him at Signal. To be honest, Gloden was right. He could kill a Beowulf with ease, but a King Taijitu or a Death Stalker would have him for lunch. Plus he was almost taken down by a White Fang member.

"Don't look so worried Ronac. You'll be in Qrow Branwen's class. He's one ah the best teachers in the world so you'll be fine." Tulipa reassured him.

"If he's not to drunk to teach." Gloden joked.

Tulipa chuckled, then stood up. "Ah'll be in the armory. You'll need ah new weapon if you're going to Signal. Ah can teach you the ropes of weapon creation."

"Before you go and mess around with weapons of mass destruction, i'd like to see you for another examination Ronac." Dil said.

"Aww. Another one? Haven't you poked my thoroughly enough?" Ronac complained.

"No." Dil replied simply.

"Well i'm going to get some dinner. You can all join me when you're done with whatever." Gloden said. "And you better not have filled the kitchen with sour cream again Lucy!"

"Hehe. Honest mistake?" Lucy suddenly said out of nowhere.

"It still smells." Gloden grumbled as he left the room.

Ronac turned to Dil. "Ok, let's get this over with."

He'd been in a coma for a while, so Dil was checking up on him to make sure his recovery was going well. He had exploded after all.

"So. Where did you hear those words?" Asked Dil as they walked down to the medical room.

"What words?" Said Ronac.

"That whole, creed will live on, thing." Dil's voice was surprisingly serious.

Ronac thought back to his time in the mist. At this point he wasn't sure if that was real or just a hallucination. "You probably wouldn't believe me."

They reached medical. It wasn't to far from the cafeteria so it wasn't a long walk.

There was a window that allowed Ronac to see into the room. Medical had almost everything you could ever want from a hospital. Uncomfortable beds, medicine, receptionist desk, there was a door at the far end which led to different types of X-ray machines and a surgery room. The only thing that it was lacking were people. It was built for at least ten staff members, but right now Dil was the only doctor they had. Infact, the entire underground area was like that.

"Lucy. I'd like you to leave." Dil said, still serious.

"Hmmph. Rude. But i'll go. Just don't blow everything up." Said Lucy.

They past the empty reception desk and Dil gestured for Ronac to sit on one of the beds. "I don't want this on record." He explained.

"Why not?" Asked Ronac.

Dil pulled up a chair. "Did you visit the mist when you were in the coma?"

Ronac grew stiff. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"That would explain it." Dil said to himself. Then looked right into Ronac's eyes. "About a year ago, i visited the mist to."

"Really? So i wasn't going crazy?" Ronac said.

"Yeah. It was about a year ago. Back then i wasn't a doctor, i was a soldier." Dil explained. "I'd just joined the White Fang. My family had been to… A fair amount of racism. So i had every reason to join the fight. We had learned about the Templar's, and were going to raid one of their facility's for information."

"Just learned about them?" Said Ronac.

"Yes. The Templar's, despite their rather open and blunt way's, try and keep themselves relatively secret. Anyway's. The plan was simple. I'd use my semblance to get Adam and Blake into the building without being detected. Then we'd find a computer, download information, and be on our way."

"I'm guessing it didn't go that smoothly." Ronac predicted.

"Everything went to shit." Said Dil. "What we didn't know, was that the Assassins were planning something that same day. As soon as we downloaded what we needed, the alarm went off. Templar's instantly found us and started attacking. I attacked back, or course, but wasn't nearly as good as the other two. Pretty soon we were flying off in our escape vehicle, but before we could get away it was shot down."

Dil paused, then took a deep breath.

"I was knocked out and ended up in the mist. There i met a man named Altair. He told me many things. About the Assassins, the Templar's, but most of all he told me to change my current path. He said that it was possible for humans and Faunus to co-exist if we could only stop fighting. I called him a fool. Back then i didn't think that our two species could cooperate. But now…" Dil shook his head. "After a while i awoke. I was in an alleyway with stranger. Turn's out that stranger was your father. He'd found my body in the wreck and saved my life. He wanted to apologize for using us as a discretion, no one was meant to get hurt."

Ronac had laid back and was trying to soak this in. "What then?"

"Me and him had a lengthy conversation. At the end of it i was told not to tell anyone about him and i returned to the White Fang. I decided that i didn't want to partake in any missions anymore, and chose to become a doctor instead. A few day's later Gloden contacted me and offered me a chance to help. It took some convincing, but he got me to start leaking intel. Ever since then i've been wondering about Altair and his words. Now i know i'm not the only one to visit the mist. I'm not crazy, and neither are you." Dil finished.

Ronac sat up. "So you didn't go to another world where no one had aura and everyone had terrible medicine?"

Dil looked confused. "No…"

So Dil didn't have the exact same experience. "Never mind." Said Ronac.

"Hmmm." Dil peered closely at Ronac, but decided to let it go."Well enough on the afterlife. Best not keep Tulipa waiting."

* * *

"Ok. Enough of this. What's your real plan?" Amah said.

336 and Amah had been standing in the golden room for at least an hour talking about what he had to do to get his memories back. Amah suspected that 336 wasn't telling him everything.

 _Real plan? Don't make me laugh. I've been completely honest with you so far._

Amah could feel his semblance working. It wasn't working very well and seemed to affect everything around him instead of his intended target, but it was there.

 _Unless… You have reason to believe otherwise?_ 336 seemed to smile with his eyes.

"Let's find out…" Amah took a deep breath, then plunged into 336's distorted timeline.

This… Was impossible. When Amah looked at a person, he could see everything that person had done, and all the paths that person could take in the future. But this…

"Madness…" Amah whispered.

 _Madness? An interesting choice of words._

"How do you even…"

 _I don't. But you seem to be focusing on my past. Please, fortune teller, what is my future?_

Amah stopped looking at what was, and looked at what was to come. What he saw wasn't the usual tree of paths that extend outwards. It looked more like a road map spanning out forever.

"I… I don't dare look at that. My mind would break…" Stammered Amah.

 _I had suspected as much. And i'm sorry about the pain you're about to endure…_

336 reached into his suit and pulled out a small, green glowing ball of light. _But i must know. Now do it. Or i will destroy this ball of light, and your soul with it._

Amah attempted to dive into a path in 336's timeline, but quickly backed out as he got a massive migraine. The paths were to disturbed and distorted. He couldn't possibly see into this man's future.

336 closed his hand around Amah's soul so that only a faint ray of light shone out. Amah collapsed to the ground. It felt like his entire body had just frozen form the inside out. Then his soul was released, and Amah got back up feeling nauseous.

 _You don't want to know what life without a soul is like. So do yourself a favor, and just do it._

Amah cursed under his breath and focused as much as he could. The migraines intensified until he felt like he'd been shot in the head, but he kept pushing until he got in.

These weren't still or calm like normal. They zipped wildly around at 400mph making it almost impossible to see what was happening.

 _Hold on. I can help with that._

Time slowed a bit. It wasn't enough to get a secure connection to anything, but now he could catch glimpses of 336's future.

To his confusion, the first thing Amah saw was a poker match. There were 5 players including 336 of whom he was seeing through. Each of them was different, and they didn't look like they belonged. There was what appeared to be an ice fairy looking at a book that read, "Poker for Baka's".

There was also a brown haired man with a bandanna on his head. He wore grey combat armor that reminded Amah of Camerin's. His expression was the definition of a poker-face.

Amah couldn't tell if the next person was a boy, or a girl. They had a mass of messy black hair on their head and a confident expression. They also held their cards from the top instead of from the bottom like normal.

And finally there was a man dressed entirely in red. A massive red hat sat atop his head and shadowed his face. The only thing Amah could see were a pair of orange sunglasses and a pure white, fanged, evil smile. The man, if you could call it that, was also wearing white gloves with pentagram's on them.

Each person held 4 cards. 336 had a jack, queen, king, and joker card. The joker had a face of a skeleton with a blue left eye.

But that was only one of many things Amah saw. And it was only a glimpse. As he raced down the path of insanity that was 336's future, he also saw him standing in a broom closet, talking with Ronac face-to-face, walking through a field of corpses, getting a face full of explosives, the list went on and on.

 _Ok. Enough sight seeing. Focus on the end of the paths._

Oh. So that was it. 336 wanted to know how he's going to die. Under normal circumstances, Amah would have refused. That kind of information was not meant for anyone. But he found himself speeding towards the end without objection.

 _Considering who i am, i'm surprised you haven't died yet. But the information i seek concerns both of us and i assure you that it's worth it. Now common! Focus!_

Amah could feel the end of the path he was currently on approaching. In an attempt to keep 336's death from him, Amah switched paths, but the end still drew closer. A paniced feeling welled up in his chest.

"STOP! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Amah managed to scream.

 _Oh but we do._

"NO!"

336 chuckled to himself.

That was it. Amah didn't care if his soul was destroyed. He was NOT letting this happen.

 _It sounds like your speaking from experience. Tell me Amah. What keeps you up at night?_

Amah's mind froze.

 _Oh? That bad? I'm guessing it wasn't on a bed surrounded by loved ones._

The golden room around them shimmered, then turned blood red.

This time it was 336's turn to freeze. But it was only for a few seconds before he started to laugh uncontrollably.

What the hell was so funny? He needed to stop…

Amah was to late. 336 had distracted him long enough to reach the end. The path made a sudden stop and he was thrown out into the darkness. This was were he'd see the death of 336.

Everything calmed down. Infact there wasn't a sound to be heard. Amah waited for the scene to construct itself, like it alway's did. But over a minute passed and nothing happened. He was just floating there in total darkness.

 _Sooooo… Things are supposed to happen right?_

"Yes…" Replied Amah.

 _Well… Shit._

"Upset that you wont be able to see your death?" Said Amah now calmer.

 _Yes. But not for the reasons you may think. Seeing my death would have debunked a theory of mine… It would have been a lot better than… This._

Amah looked around him. Or at least he thought he looked around him. There was nothing but black. He couldn't even see his hand when he put it up to his face.

"Can i leave?" Amah asked.

 _Yes._

It was about time. Amah deactivated his semblance and prepared to fall to the ground in exhaustion. But he then realized that he was already on the ground. His entire body hurt and blood trickled from his nose.

"Ugh."

 _It's ok. I'll carry you back to your cell. You've done more than enough for today._ 336 tucked Amah's soul back into his suit and pulled out a deck of cards. _I'll work through what memory's are available. Meanwhile you just entertain yourself with some solitaire…_

"And what the hell was the purpose of that?" Amah said weakly.

 _Do you know what happen's to two universes that collide?_ 336 said as he picked up Amah and slung him over his shoulder.

 _They both burn..._

 **336**

 **Three sides to the story.**

 **Three beings of power.**

 **Six orbs of doom.**


	20. Chapter 18: No School

"Got it? Ok. And your new last name is Apakto. So that means your Ronac Apakto."

The man speaking to him was Gloden, but his mask reconfigured his look to have slick black hair and no mustache. His voice was a little higher as well.

Ronac wasn't wearing his blue Assassins robes. Instead he wore a plain white long-sleeve shirt and black pants. All his weapons were stored back at the mansion. The plan was to create new ones for school.

It was the first day of school. To keep with the disguise and to teach Ronac how to fight better, he was attending Signal. They were in the car driving there now.

"Apakto doesn't have a good ring to it." Ronac complained.

"I just pulled it from Lucy's database. It's something." Said Gloden.

"Speaking of me. I'll be keeping you company at school. Just put on the mask and i can talk to you wherever you go!" Lucy's voice came from the speakers.

"Great. I feel better already." Ronac said sarcastically.

"I've been living with her for over 6 years Ronac. She's actually quite good company once you get to know her." Said Gloden. "Now get ready. We're almost there."

Ronac looked out the window and saw Signal academy come into view. It wasn't as big as Beacon, but it was still big enough to intimidate him. They drove into a massive parking lot filled with a random assortment of car's.

"Nervus? Don't worry it'll be fine! Just put on the mask. It's a lot better when you have it on." Said Lucy.

The mask that he'd be wearing was sitting in his lap. It looked almost exactly like a White Fang mask. Ronac put it on.

As soon as the mask was placed on his face, it shimmered and turned so transparent that it might as well not be there. He could see a tactical display pop up. It had the date and time displayed in blue text at the top right corner of his vision.

 **7:53AM, September 23RD**

Had if really been that long? I was almost his Birthday again… But wait. Wasn't he only out for a couple weeks at most?

He investigated the mask further and saw an Aura meter at the top center. It shone an irritating bright green and said **200%**. That's weird. Don't percents only go up to 100?

"Hey Lucy. What's this 200% at the top mean?" Ronac asked.

There was a pause. Then the text changed to **100%**. "I don't know what your talking about." Said Lucy calmly.

Ha. So Lucy had slipped up. "Also could you change that green to a blue like the text? It's annoying."

"But you won't be able to see your Aura meter well enough if it's blue. What if you get into a fight and you have no idea what your Aura is at until it's too late?" Lucy said concerned.

"But i'm not getting into any fights right now." Said Ronac.

"Still. It's useful to see your aura count." Said Lucy stubbornly.

Ronac sighed. "How about this. Set it so that it changes from blue to green after i get hit. That will make it less irritating and more useful."

Lucy considered this for a moment. "I'll take that compromise. In in exchange i'm turning your eye's blue."

"What?! Why?" Asked Ronac.

"Well you seem to like the color blue SO. MUCH." Teased Lucy.

Ronac looked at Gloden.

"Trust me. It's better if you just humor her." Gloden said. "Now both of you be on your best behavior. We're here."

The car pulled into a the school parking lot. It was packed with cars of various shapes and colors each expressing their owners. Lucy found a place to park and Ronac got out.

"Woah… Is that guy wearing a toga? These people wear some ridiculous things." Said Lucy.

She was right. All around them were kids getting into and out of cars and heading to school. They were all dressed thematically, usually going with two or three colors. Most of them all had their own fancy weapons to. Ronac thought he saw someone with bladed robot wings. He was really missing his robes right now. Compared to them he felt a bit out of style.

"Time to go. We'll be late if we stand here any longer." Warned Lucy.

"Yeah." Said Ronac who was now moving towards the building. "Being late on the first day is bad right?"

"Well the teacher will forgive you. But there's a thing called a social status. So all the students won't." Lucy said.

"What?" Said Ronac confused. "You mean all the students will hate me for being late one time?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Yes… I think so? I don't want to risk it!"

"I think you're being a little extreme." Ronac said.

"Let's just get to class and not be hated by everyone." Lucy said a bit panicked.

Ronac reached the front door of the school. The doors were mainly glass and had Signals insignia on them.

Inside Ronac could see three hallways leading in all directions. Doors lined the walls and holographic torches lit the area. In the main lobby, there was a hologram of a man wearing some kind of Atlas formal wear. As Ronac opened a door, he could hear the man giving a welcome speech.

" _Welcome to Signal Academy, were new Huntsmen and Huntresses come to learn about fighting the Grimm and keeping the peace…."_

It was extremely long and boring.

"That's odd… Why are people from Atlas at Signal?" Ronac asked.

"Ironwood is moving his forces to Vale. But they won't arrive until tomorrow. So i have no idea." Answered Lucy.

Ironwood was coming here?! That gave Ronac an idea. He'd tell Lucy after school though since he was predicting that the conversation would be long.

"So." Said Ronac continuing the previous conversation. "Why are you so worked up about this social status thing? Technically you don't exist AND you're not the one going."

"Well, since i'm seeing through your eye's, it kinda feels like i'm the one going to school. If that makes sense. So i feel like your me right now." Said Lucy. "Oh. And your class is to the right. Room 236"

Ronac walked to the right and through a hoard of students. Most of them were on their scrolls but they stood around and blocked most of the hall. The student's who weren't blocking the hall were trying to move through it making it even harder for Ronac to move forward.

When he reached room 236 on the second floor, Ronac nearly collapsed inside of it.

"Well, at least you will be able to move through crowds easier after the year is done." Commented Lucy.

"Oh shush." Said Ronac, who was a bit irritated.

The classroom was pretty generic. It looked like the school tent's interior back in the clearing. A couple rows of desks and a chalkboard up front with the teachers desk.

On the chalkboard a seating chart was displayed. It showed Ronac in the far right corner. A girl named Ruby Rose was set to be in front of him, but when he looked the desk was empty.

The desk beside his wasn't though. In it sat a woman who looked to old to be in this school. She had blond hair wrapped in a bun at the back and a brown jacket. Her shirt was black.

Huh. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who came without an outfit.

Ronac looked back at the seating chart for her name. It was Lucy Stillman.

"Another Lucy?" Groaned Lucy. "This is going to get confusing."

"Indeed." Ronac said. He walked over and sat down at his desk.

The time was 8:09. One minute until class started. The teacher still wasn't here. It was Qrow Branwen right? Where was he?

"Hey. Where's Ruby?" Some of the girls ahead of him were talking.

"Really? You don't know? She was all over the place on EVERY social site yesterday. Apparently she almost stopped a burglar and headmaster Ozpin took notice! She's going to Beacon!" One of them said.

All of the other girls squealed so high Ronac had to plug his ears. "Oh. My. God. THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Wow. How can they be so energetic." Ronac asked.

"I don't know." Said Lucy and Lucy Stillman at the same time.

Crap. How'd he forgotten that Lucy wasn't actually there for him to talk to. He looked like he was talking to himself. Or in this case. Stillman. He'd have to roll with it.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Ronac held out his hand. "I'm Ronac."

Lucy shook his hand. "I'm Lucy. If you don't mind me asking. What kind of a Faunus are you?"

That was a strange question. Couldn't she tell? "Um. Bat. I'm a bat-faunus."

"Really? You look cattish to me." Lucy paused realizing that she might be getting into offensive territory. "So what's your weapon?" She asked sounding excited.

"Oh. Well you see. I actually haven't built it yet." Answered Ronac.

"Neither have i." She said. "So do you know who our new substitute is?"

Ronac straightened a bit. "Substitute? As in substitute teacher?"

"Yeah. I heard some other students talking about it. Apparently this room regular teacher, Qrow, has been out on an important mission for a while. They've had a sub ever since, but that sub just quit. So a new one is coming today." Said Lucy Stillman.

"No… I don't know…" Said Ronac.

"Well… At least you won't have to hear a slurred voice every class… There's nothing on record about Qrow being gone either. Strange. Also, let's refer to this Lucy as just Stillman to avoid any confusion." Said Lucy the AI.

 **RING!**

Ronac covered his ears as the bell rung.

"Ow." He muttered.

That's when everyone heard a voice come from outside the classroom. "AAAAAnd just in time to!" Ronac froze. He knew that voice.

Camerin stepped into the room.

He wasn't wearing his armor of course. Insteed he wore a standard black suit and red tie. He had a black glove over his right hand. His face gave off a warm smile. But his eyes glared into Ronac's soul.

"Good morning class." Camerin said as he waltzed into the room and scribbled _Camerin Ralpmet_ on the chalkboard. "My name, as you can see, is Camerin Ralpmet. I'll be your new sub since your old one is… Indisposed."

'Well shit." Said Lucy.

"Hey. You ok?" Stillman whispered.

Ronac realized he had a look of severe shock on his face. He quickly forced it into a crooked smile. "No. I'm fine." He wasn't fine. Was Camerin really already on to him after all this?!

"Now i'm not one for attendance but, we have two new students!" Camerin said enthusiastically. "If you would both stand up and introduce yourself?"

Ronac really DID NOT want to stand up. Luckily he was brought about a minute as Stillman stood up.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lucy Stillman. I just moved here from Haven and i'm looking forward to working with all of you." She said calmly.

"You mean New Haven right?" Asked Camerin.

"Um. Yes." Said Stillman.

Some of the students looked a bit surprised. "She looks so old…"

"Hey! I'd like to see you look this young at thirty four!" Stillman replied.

Camerin laughed a bit. "Now now everyone. It's never too late to start training as a Huntress. Please, Lucy, take your seat."

Stillman took her seat, then everyone's eye's locked onto Ronac. It was his turn.

"Hey. On the more comical side of things, Ralpmet spells Templar backwards." Said Lucy.

"That's not helping." Whispered Ronac as he stood up. Camerin's eyes seemed to peer impossibly close at him.

"My name is Ronac. I just transferred from Mistral." He rushed through his introduction and sat down.

"Ah. Ronac from the Apakto family correct?" Camerin asked.

"Um. Yes." Replied Ronac. If he blew his cover now he was done for. But at the same time, Camerin didn't seem to have any weapons on him either.

Camerin frowned. "Have we met before?"

An adrenaline spike hit Ronac, but he forced himself to stay as calm as possible. "Not that i know of?"

Did he suspect? No. Ronac already knew the answer. Why else would he be here?

"Hmmm. It's strange. If your eye's were brown i'd say…" Camerin shook his head. "Anyway's. Let's get down to business. The school would like me to inform you of the driving courses available to you after school if you should dare to take them. Now. There should be textbooks under each of your desk's. Please take them out and open up to page 154."

Ronac looked under his desk. Sure enough there was a green textbook labeled GRIMM.

"I don't like this. I notified Gloden of your situation and he's running a background check on everyone in the room. He's looking for anyone who know's CPR." Said Lucy.

Why would he be looking for that?

"Nope. Scratch that. He just realized Camerin probably knows CPR and that would be awkward. Gloden's on his way. He's going to pull you out as soon as he get's here. And for heaven's sake Ronac, calm down. Your vitals are spiking drastically." Lucy Warned.

She was right. He was panicking hard. He had nothing to defend himself and the world's number one Assassin killer just walked into the room. Ronac could try taking him on unarmed, but Camerin most likely had something up his sleeve. And if he tried to run it would blow his cover. That is, if his cover hadn't already been blown.

Ronac brought up his textbook and opened it to page 154. It was about Grimm types. He already knew most of this stuff, so instead of reading it he planned his next move.

Ok. So Camerin is now my teacher. Great… But this means that he probably suspects me already. I can't do anything Assassin-like or else he'd instantly know. Furthermore the Templar's were able to replace the substitute (Of who's replacement may have involved death.) so it's not impossible that other staff may be Templar's as well. He'll be watching me at all times. There's no room for error. That means…

Ronac visibly sighed and looked at the time. **8:19**

"Ronac… I hope you realize what happens if he finds you…" Lucy said worriedly.

Yeah. He kills me.

"...Our disguise will go POOF! And Camerin will instantly know that the newly built Apakto estates are an Assassin hideout. He'll go there and kill everyone else to."

CRAP!

Lucy had a good point. His life wasn't the only one in jeopardy. If he messed up, they were all done for. Camerin would walk into the mansion and eliminate the remaining Assassins. He would eliminate everything that Gloden had worked on. He would eliminate everything that they stood for.

"Oh." Camerin spoke up. "And there are review questions at the back. If you could answer them and hand them in at the end of the period that would be great."

"Don't worry." Lucy said. "I know all the answers. I can just-"

"I grew up outside the wall. I know these answers to." Ronac whispered as quietly as he could.

Ronac flipped to the questions, pulled out a piece of paper, and started writing.

The questions were extremely easy. They'd show a picture of a Grimm, and you'd write the name of that Grimm down.

Wolf Grimm? Beowulf. Big scorpion? Deathstalker. Big tentacle sea monster? Kraken. Winged eagle lions? Hippogriff... No. Griffins… This was extremely boring…

Ronac looked at all the other students. Most of them had paired up and were working together. Did he need to partner up with someone? Was that how it was done here?

"Psst. It's Ronac… Right?" Ronac nearly jumped out of his seat as Stillman whispered to him.

"Uh. Eh. Yeah." Ronac said recovering from a near heart attack.

"Oh. Sorry for frightening you. Do you mind if we work together? I don't know some of these. But you seem to know what you're doing." Stillman asked.

Ronac paused. "What ones are you having trouble with?"

Stillman pointed to the Griffin and the Kraken. "I've never heard these in the sho- I MEAN." She looked a little panicked. " I've never heard mention of these Grimm before."

Ronac gave her a strange look. What was she about to say? "Sure… That's a Griffin, and that's a Kraken. Anything else?"

Stillman through for a sec. "That's… Fitting. And yes. These ones."

For the rest of the period Ronac and Lucy Stillman worked on their papers. Camerin just sat at his desk reading his scroll. From time to time he'd look up at Ronac, but immediately look back down.

 _ **RING!**_

"Ah! And that's the bell. Please hand your papers to me on your way out." Said Camerin.

Ronac walked up to the desk and left his paper on the desk. Then tried to leave as quick as he could.

Camerin gave him a warm but somehow sinister smile. "Not so fast Ronac. I'd like you and Ms. Stillman to stay for a tad bit longer."

Uh oh. What was this? Was Camerin planning to dispose of him right there in the classroom?

"Ok…" Ronac and Stillman both stood back while everyone else walked out.

"So what is it Mr. Ralpmet?" Asked Stillman.

Ronac prepared for Camerin to pull out some kind of concealed weapon and murder them both. Perhaps he could go for Camerin's legs and trip him before he did anything.

"Both of you are new here, so the nurse has requested that before you begin combat practice, she evaluate both of you and make sure you're up for it." Camerin said. "Her office is just to the left. You can't miss it. Especially since it's labeled and she'll come out and kidnap you if you walk past." Camerin chuckled to himself.

Both Stillman and Ronac just stood there nervous.

Camerin sighed. "It was a joke. Anyway you're free to go. Have fun."

Ronac almost ran out of the room. Stillman followed close behind.

"You have nurse phobia to?" She asked him.

"Nurse phobia? No. More like Camerin phobia." Answered Ronac.

Stillman blinked. "Why?"

Ronac sighed and started walking down the hall. Student's were just getting to their class's. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you." He said.

"It's fine. Everyone has irrational fears." She said.

"Is that why you are scared of nurses?" Ronac asked.

Stillman laughed. "No no. It's much worse. And it's more embarrassment then fright."

"Embarrassment huh? Of nurses? Really?" Ronac said skeptically.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you." She answered.

Suddenly they both felt a cold hand on their shoulders. It was so cold and so sudden that they both stopped in their tracks.

They heard a female voice behind them. "Are you ready for your… Examination?"

NOPE!

Ronac grabbed the hand and stepped backwards attempting to flip his new target onto the ground. His leg was immediately grabbed as his move was countered and he ended up face down on the floor. What just happened?

"A little jumpy today. Aren't we?' Observed Stillman. "Relax Ronac. It's just the nurse…"

Ronac rolled onto his back and looked at the nurse. She had brown hair that was wrapped up into a bun. A lab coat was worn around her torso and a long, grey straight skirt went down to her knees. And going with the typical nurse look, she had black heels and glasses.

"Sorry." She said holding in a huge laugh. "I couldn't help myself. New students are the easiest. My name is Ms. Maryland. I'm the school nurse."

"I can understand your fear of nurses now." Ronac said getting up.

Stillman rolled her eye's.

"Come on in. Both of you." Ms. Maryland said walking into her office. They'd just about missed it too. Well, Camerin did give them a fair warning.

Ronac nearly gagged at that thought. Fair? Him? He used indestructible armor to butcher people.

The nurse's office was fairly simple. White cabinets containing various medical supplies lined the white walls. The floor was checkered. Annoyingly bright lights came from the ceiling. The only real notable thing about this room was the absolutely massive metal Reflex Hammer that hung on the wall. It looked like one of the transforming weapons the Huntsmen used. Or in this case, Huntress.

"Take a seat. Both of you." Ms. Maryland said as she pulled up some chairs.

Both Ronac and Stillman took their seats.

Ms. Maryland pulled out her scroll and held it to their faces. It scanned Stillman first and came up with an error. Everyone in the room tensed up.

"That's… Odd. Do you know how to activate your aura?" Maryland asked Stillman.

"Um." Stillman looked a bit panicked, but calmed herself almost instantly. "No. Still learning."

"Ah ok. There's nothing to be ashamed off. It's harder for some people than for others. If you want i can help you activate it later."

"No thanks." Said Stillman.

The nurse moved to Ronac and scanned his face. No error popped up, but she still frowned when she saw the results. She then turned to her desk.

"Well you both seem perfectly healthy. I just have one question for you both." Ms. Maryland said.

"And what is that?" Asked Ronac.

"Do you notice anything about the wall opposite to the door?"

Ronac peered at it. It didn't seem to be different in any way.

"The paint is still drying from the last student i smashed through it."

"Wait. Wha-" Ronac felt a massive impact in his chest as Ms. Maryland grabbed her Reflex Hammer and hit Ronac right over Stillman's head and through the wall.

Ronac was blinded as he saw the sun. Then the floor. Then the sun again. He eventually landed on concrete and slid to a stop at the base of a fountain.

When he got up, he saw he was in the courtyard. All around him students who looked to have been wandering around only a few seconds ago were standing in a wide circle around him and the opening Ms. Maryland just made. They all looked somewhat shocked.

Ahead of him Ms. Maryland was stepping out of the hole she had made, her Reflex Hammer slung across her shoulder. "How you feeling!" She yelled smugly.

Despite getting hit with a giant hammer, Ronac felt pretty ok. In-fact his aura meter, which was now colored, hadn't even dropped out of the green.

"I feel like you're crazy." Ronac replied.

Ms. Maryland got a huge smile on her face. "Oh! So you can still stand. You're better off than most i hit. You want to continue?"

"Continue what? Getting hit by a hammer?" Ronac said.

"Well this is my way of seeing if your combat ready... But yes." Said Ms. Maryland.

"NO THANKS." Said Ronac firmly.

"HA! Well then Ronac. Welcome to Signal." And with that she stepped back inside.

"Holy crap. How is she not fired yet?" Lucy said a bit confused. "I thought we were going to get hammer timed by a nurse. Of all the things i thought i'd never say…"

"Nevermind how she isn't fired. Who was crazy enough to hire her?" Replied Ronac. Then realized that he looked like he was talking to himself in front of the entire school.

But they didn't seem to notice. "WOW. The new nurse is AWESOME!" One said.

"I hope she doesn't come for me…" Said another.

Then Camerin stepped out of the crowd and cleared his throat. "Due to the sudden misbehavior of our nurse, we'll be taking a short recess. Have fun kids."

After a close examination of Camerin's face, Ronac realized that he didn't look surprised by this at all, despite being new to the school. Was this all a part of his plan?

"Hey. Where did Ms. Lucy Copycat Stillman go?" Said Lucy. "Also Gloden is pulling into the parking lot. Finally."

"Hey Ronac. You know where Lucy Stillman is?" Ronac jumped as Camerin was suddenly behind him. "She was with you right?"

Ronac however, decided that he'd had enough for today. "Go and check in that damn hole!" He said as he stormed off. Once he was out of sight however, he stopped.

Why did Camerin want to see Lucy?

He looked back to see Camerin talking to a janitor. They both nodded, and walked into the hole. Something was going down, and it involved Stillman.

Ronac followed as close as he could without being seen. He noted that Ms. Maryland was nowhere to be seen either. Camerin and the janitor both ended up in the janitor's closet. Ronac couldn't go inside without getting caught, but held his ear to the door and listened to whatever they may be saying.

"-rised that it took us this long to catch up to you Ms. Lucy Stillman?" He heard Camerin say.

"But… How… I didn't think the Templar's existed here to…" Stillman said in shock.

So Camerin has revealed his allegiance. But why? What was so special about this woman?

"Ah but you see." Ronac didn't recognize this voice. It sounded demented. Like Warren after he transformed into a Grimm, but it was definitely a different person. "We are everywhere. No one can stop us Lucy."

"That's how it was in my world to, so it's not surprising, but what do you want with me?" Asked Stillman.

"Oh it's not what we want with you." Camerin spoke. "Personally i don't care what the hell happens to you. Feel free to take offence when i say that you can go burn in hell for all i care. But a certain someone wants you brought to him alive. I've been told you may recognize the name, Warren Vidic?"

There was a pause.

"Warren?" Stillman finally said surprised. "He's alive? And here?"

Camerin chuckled. "Depends on your definition of alive. Either way, it's not something you're going to be by the end of the year. At least. That's my prediction."

Lucy Stillman was wanted by Warren Vidic? And from the way Camerin was talking, it wasn't for something good. Ronac needed to do something before she was taken.

Ronac nearly fell to the ground in surprise as Lucy's voice sounded in his ear. "Gloden's asking where you are. He's a bit panicked."

"Did he bring my weapons and robes along?" Ronac asked as they walked away from the door.

"Yes actually. He thought that if Camerin were to already be attacking you you'd need them." Answered Lucy. "You know. If you weren't dead."

"Tell him to meet me in the parking lot with my stuff." Said Ronac as he started to run.

He passed a few student's and went down some stairs before reaching the front doors and swinging them open violently.

It took a second for him to recognize Gloden with his disguise on. He was standing at the edge of the parking lot with a silver suitcase.

"Is he after you?" Gloden asked as Ronac ran up.

"No." Said Ronac grabbing the suitcase. "I don't think he ever was. He's after a girl named Lucy Stillman."

"The copycat that Lucy keeps mentioning?" Gloden asked.

"Yeah." Answered Ronac as he opened the suitcase.

Everything was there. Robes, pistols, smoke bombs, and one hidden blade. The other had unfortunately been broken. Ronac had looked into fixing it several times but couldn't quite get it right. Tulipa was a bit stumped as well. He put it in his left arm.

"So you want to run in and save her from one of the most dangerous person in Remnant." Gloden said.

"No." Said Ronac putting everything on. "We're going to save her from the most dangerous person in Remnant."

"And what makes you think you'll succeed? We can't get through is armor." Gloden stated.

"He's not wearing it. No armor means we can kill him." Ronac answered and finished loading his pistols.

Gloden considered this. Then grinned and pulled out his giant pistol. "Then let's end him. Once and for all."

Ronac cocked one of his ice pistols. "Agreed. Let's go."

They both ran back inside the school. Gloden's disguise dissipated and his regular golden mustache and hair became visible. Everyone walking around saw this and stared at them confused. But Ronac just ignored the looks. He was on a mission. One that would end with the death of the Assassins Bane.

Ronac lead Gloden to the janitor's closet. But they found the door open and the room empty.

"Dammit." Cursed Ronac.

Gloden closed his eye's. "No. We can still find him. I'm hacking into the school's security camera's."

Oh yes well. Of course Signal had security camera's. Gloden had a very useful semblance. Just spy on everything! Know all!

Ronac felt a familiar cold hand on his shoulder.

Well… Know everything except where this lady is at.

"I don't think you two are supposed to be here." Ms. Maryland said.

Both Gloden and Ronac spun around to face her. The first thing of note was that she didn't have her hammer. The second was her dead serious expression.

Gloden instantly pulled out a golden badge from his suit and showed it to Ms Maryland.

"C.I.A. We're here to stop a serial killer possibly disguised as a teacher." He said without hesitation.

Maryland's expression broke into one of amusement. "C.I.A? Central Intelligence Agency? That's a laugh. But while you are here i have some advice."

She leaned down and peered under Ronac's hood making him feel uncomfortable. "Use your ears more Ronac. Echolocation is a very useful tool in combat when you need to know where everyone is."

Ronac backed up. "How did you know who i am? My hood-"

"There's no one else in this school that short." She answered.

And with that she wandered off without giving them a chance to ask more questions.

"Who was that?" Asked Gloden still staring at her from behind.

"The school nurse…" Answered Ronac.

"That's no nurse.: Said Gloden.

Ronac gave him a strange look from beneath his hood.

"I mean that there's no record of her in this school. She's not a part of the staff. Hell. She's never even applied for a job here."

"Plus she knew what the C.I.A was." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah." Said Gloden. "Who the hell is she?"

Ronac shook his head. "No time. Let's find Camerin and get him. No more distractions."

"Ok." Gloden paused and concentrated. "He's on the upper floor with two other people. Their heading towards the roof."

Ronac was up the stairs at "Upper floor" and running as fast as he could. Gloden actually struggled to keep up.

"Tulipa is going to be mad she missed this." Gloden said as they ran.

"Dil isn't." Ronac joked.

They both rounded a corner and saw their three target's at the end of the hallway. There was a disturbing lack of students here, so there was nothing in the way when Ronac ran forward and yelled.

"CAMERIN!"

Camerin, Stillman, and the janitor all turned to look at Ronac. Stillman's eye's widened at the sight of him the janitor gave him and empty stare, and Camerin smiled a bit.

"Prove yourself useful and kill these annoyances." Camerin said to the janitor.

The janitor stepped forward while Camerin pushed Stillman towards the roof entrance.

Gloden fired a shot at him, but the bullet seemed to just disappear right before it hit the janitor.

Ronac was about to reach him when the two lockers beside him burst open and a literal wall of shurikens popped up in front of him. He was unable to dodge them and the shurikens ricocheted off of his aura and embedded themselves in every building surface they could find. Ronac himself was tripped and fell to the floor. When he looked up, standing beside the janitor, were two ninja's with glowing red eye's.

He thought he'd seen a ninja earlier that day…

"Ok then. Come get some!" Ronac yelled and back flipped to his feet pulling out both his ice pistols and firing them.

The ninja's pulled katana's out of nowhere and blocked the shots.

Realizing that gunfire was useless against these guy's. Gloden pressed a button on his gun and tossed it to Ronac.

"Catch!"

As the gun flew through the air, the barrel bent up and aligned itself with the grip. There were a few clicks and then a black short sword blade slid out.

The ninja's moved in unison and went to decapitate Ronac. He barely ducked under the attacks and then reached up with his right hand to grab Gloden's sword. He caught it, then twisted and blocked the ninja's second attack. They may be been two, but they moved as one.

Gloden took out a smaller pistol from his suit and ran forward to join the fight. One of the ninja's noticed this and turned around to through three shurikens at him.

Gloden smiled and extended his hand. Three knifes suddenly appeared between his knuckles. He threw them and the knives met the shurikens in the air, then cut the shurikens in half.

The ninja's red eye's widened a bit. He slammed his hands together and caught one of the knives just an inch from his face. It looked up to see Gloden snap his fingers. The knife in it's hands beeped once, then exploded.

Ninja parts flew everywhere and Gloden caught it's head just so he could stare into it's eye's. He frowned and nearly dropped it when it started disintegrating.

Meanwhile Ronac was locked in a sword-fight with the other ninja. He had taken a few hits, but his aura was only in the yellow. However, the ninja's attacks were swift and accurate. Ronac didn't think he could hold up much longer against it.

But as the ninja went for a stab, Ronac saw his opportunity. He used the sword to knock his opponents katana to the side, then extended his hidden blade, stepped in, and stabbed the ninja right between the eye's.

The ninja instantly grew limp and Ronac retracted his blade. Then pushed it to the ground where it started to disintegrate. All that remained was the janitor.

"Go on ahead Ronac. I've got this guy." Said Gloden. "And keep the sword for now. But i will want it back."

The janitor smiled. "Very well. I'll let him pass. Just makes you an easier meal."

Gloden looked very disturbed.

Ronac ran past the janitor and through the door that Camerin and Stillman had entered. There was a set of stairs leading to the roof. Ronac reached the top and looked for any signs of his target.

Sure enough, Camerin and Stillman stood at the far end of the roof. Stillman looked like she'd like nothing more than run.

"You know that feeling." Camerin shouted. "When you're being chased by a killer, and your escape vehicle is late?"

"Fear? Terror? Regret?" Ronac guessed with a smile.

"No. Joy." Camerin brought up his gloved hand and pointed his palm at Ronac. "Joy that i get to kill you in self-defense."

A powerful blue beam of energy suddenly shot from Camerins palm. It scorched Ronac's right shoulder and sent him stumbling back.

"Warning. Your aura just went into the red. But you know what? Screw aura. Give him hell." Lucy said with glee.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ronac yelled as he charged.

Camerin reached up with his other arm and ripped of his sleeve revealing a metal arm. It glistened in the sunlight. A blue glowing circle shone in its palm. A Templar insignia was planted on the shoulder. So this was Camerin's defense.

Ronac pulled out one of his ice pistols and aimed for Camerin's face.

All his shots were blocked as he brought up his arm to defend himself. Then Camerin ran forward to meet Ronac.

As they were about to meet. Camerin jumped and threw back his arm. From the top of his wrist extended a sword. It was similar in design to the hidden blade, except much bigger.

Ronac brought up Gloden's sword to block the attack, and was almost knocked to the ground from the sheer power of Camerin's strike.

"I've fought and killed Assassins for years. You are no different!" Camerin yelled as he swung his blade back up almost hitting Ronac i the face.

"I beg to differ!" Ronac yelled back as he swung his sword down at Camerins head. It was easily blocked.

Camerin shoved Ronac's sword away. Then went for a stab in the face.

Ronac dodged to the side and grabbed Camerin's robot arm in an attempt to hold it in place. He soon realized this was a terrible idea as Camerin sheathed his sword, grabbed Ronac's head, and smashed it onto the ground. The aura-meter took a big hit but there was still a bit of red left.

Camerin fixed this by tossing Ronac into the air and then using his palm cannon to blast him in the chest. Ronac flew across the roof and then landed on the edge of the building almost sliding off. His aura was gone.

"Um. Ronac. I think you're in trouble." Lucy warned.

"Bah! Weak. Just like the rest of your dead order." Camerin walked up to Ronac, who was laying on the ground. "Hiding in the shadows, sneaking around, reciting your creed. You could never operate in the open without someone handing your ass's to you. Some people think you noble and just. You know what i think?" Camerin extended his sword and raised it up. The strike was meant to stab Ronac in the chest. "I think the world could do without you bun-" WACK!

Camerin's head jerked to the side and he collapsed to the floor. Ms. Stillman stood over him holding a metal pipe. She extended a hand to Ronac and helped him up.

"Thanks." Said Ronac.

"Don't mention it." Replied Stillman.

"Hey. Ronac. Drop ship incoming. And it's got Templar written all over it." Warned Lucy.

Ronac and Stillman started to hear the engines of the drop ship.

"We should go." Said Stillman.

"Yeah." Ronac looked at Camerin. Unfortunately he wasn't dead as Ronac had hoped. Instead he had rolled away and was glaring at them while rubbing his head.

"You think your going to get away?" Camerin growled and leveled his arm at them.

Ronac would have loved to stay and fight. But one more hit from that thing would fry him.

"YEP!" He shouted and threw down a couple smoke bombs. They detonated and soon no one could see were the other was.

Ronac used his echolocation to find Stillman. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the edge of the building with him.

"Woah!" She shouted as she was pulled backwards. Camerin fired randomly and missed her face by only a foot.

"It's fine! Just go with it!" Ronac shouted.

Earlier that day, a certain janitor was tasked with raking all the leaves on school grounds. This made for a very soft and convenient landing for Ronac and Ms. Stillman.

"Shoot them! Kill them!" Ronac could hear Camerin yelling at the dropship.

"Move!" Shouted Stillman.

They both exited the leaf pile and ran for the parking lot. After about ten seconds the dropship opened it's doors. Templar's armed with rocket launchers started firing wildly. Or it looked wild. Either that or they were really bad at shooting.

"Oh if the staff didn't hear this before… They will now!" Laughed Lucy.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM *Crash* BOOM BOOM BOOM

Everything except the two the Templar's were shooting at seemed to explode. Several students would soon be upset when the find out their car had just been destroyed, along with a few tree's and most of the lawn. It was so bad that Camerin was at a loss to who he should shoot. His target's, or the idiots with explosives.

As they ran through the parking lot being chased by a wave of explosions, Gloden pulled up in his car and yelled. "GET. THE FUCK. IN."

"Profanity." Lucy teased as everyone got in. Ronac took the passenger seat while Stillman got the backseat.

Gloden stepped on it and tore out of the parking lot. He barreled through traffic and ignored every sign and broke every law until he was certain they weren't being fallowed.

"Everyone ok?" Gloden asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you i didn't explode." Ronac said breathing heavily.

"I would prefer if my life wasn't directed by Michael Bay anymore…" Said a wide eyed Lucy Stillman.

* * *

Camerin watched as his target's car left. Then smiled and brought his hand up to his ear.

"Mission complete Warren. It had an explosive finish to." He said happily.

"Very good. Ironwood is arriving tomorrow. With the sword. So i want you to go in and steal it back from him." Warren ordered over the earpiece. "You know how important it is."

Camerin laughed. "Say's the man who lost it in the first place."

There was an unhappy pause.

"Just get my damn sword Camerin."


	21. Chapter 19: The Training Room

Ronac had failed.

Failed to kill Camerin.

Failed to avenge those who he had killed.

He clenched his fists and cursed under his breath.

Beside him was Gloden. He'd pressed the autopilot button and was letting Lucy drive. At a glance he looked fine but upon closer inspection, he did not look good. His face was growing pale and he was leaning on his left side a bit.

"Hey Gloden. You ok?" Asked Ronac.

"Is Camerin dead?" Gloden asked back.

Ronac shook his head. "No. Unfortunately. He had a robotic arm. Even without his armor he is too powerful."

Gloden's head rolled back and he closed his eyes. "Dammit. He's prepared for everything isn't he. I'll see if i can track the dropship and fin- **EGH!** "

Ronac got out of his seat and leaned over as Gloden's entire body convulsed.

"Gloden? Come On tell me what's wrong." Ronac said with concern.

Gloden tried to speak, but his face just scrunched up in agony. So he instead rolled over to show his left side. Stillman, who was watching from the back, inhaled as she and Ronac saw that a large chunk of Gloden's side was missing and bleeding everywhere. It was unmistakably a Grimm bite. Ronac had seen far too many while he lived in Grimm Territory.

"How is he alive?!" Stillman asked in surprise.

"Heh. Good looks and… Pure willpower?" Gloden joked as Ronac applied pressure to the wound.

"Lucy. Tell Dil to get ready. Gloden can't keep running on good looks forever." Ronac ordered.

"What? Me?" Said Stillman now confused.

"Already have." Said Lucy. "And no. Not you Ms. Stillman."

Stillman looked around. "Then that voice is coming from… Oh. An AI. That makes sense."

"Huh. She figured it out. Maybe i won't ridicule her behind her back as much." Lucy said openly.

"Hey!"

"Guys. Let's just focus on keeping Gloden alive. You know. Because he's BLEEDING OUT!" Ronac said irritated.

"There should be a kit somewhere in the back… No… Front?" Gloden was losing it.

"Backseat right under Ms. Stillman." Lucy said casually.

Stillman looked under her seat. Sure enough there was a metal medkit. She grabbed it and handed it to Ronac who began tearing it apart and pulling out bandages.

Ronac wasn't great with this kind of thing. But he thought he did a pretty good job as he covered the wound with bandages.

"Do us all a favor and… Ugh… Blindfold the girl. It's just a precaution. I'm not about to… Take risks." Gloden whispered.

"What? Why?" Ronac asked.

"The slight possibility of Stillman being a spy ya dingus." Lucy said privately to Ronac through his mask. "We can't afford to compromise our location. If it hasn't been compromised already."

That was right… From what Ronac had done today, he might be able to make the connection that he was attending Signal. And that would lead him to everyone else. Crap. He looked up at Stillman. "Sorry but, before we go any farther i'm going to have to blindfold you."

Ronac got worried that Ms. Stillman might protest, but instead she just sighed. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

"Um… You're ok with that?: Ronac asked confused.

Stillman shrugged. "Well i had to do something similar to someone else way back when… Well. What i'm trying to say is that i prefer it to the trunk of the car."

Ronac quickly checked to make sure that the bandages weren't see through. Then crawled to the back and blindfolded Stillman. After making sure it was on right, he crawled back to the front and checked on Gloden, who had passed out. Great.

That's when the car pulled up in front of the mansion. Both Dil and Tulipa were waiting outside. Dil ran up with a stretcher and Ronac helped Gloden into it.

"He isn't going to last much longer. Tulipa! Help me rush him in!" Tulipa answered Dil's call by picking up the stretcher and running into the mansion. Dil followed close behind. "Hey! Gently!"

"No time!" Tulipa replied.

Ronac was about to chase after them when Stillman said. "Hey! Don't forget about me over here. Still blind."

"Oh." Ronac turned around. Stillman was out of the car and standing there patiently. "Ok. Just follow the sound of my voice. There's not much to trip on out here."

He really wanted to see exactly how badly Gloden was wounded and to figure out what had caused it, but this girl was important as well. Stillman followed Ronac, who whistled occasionally to tell her where he was. She almost smacked into the wall next to the door, but made it in. Once inside, Ronac closed the door and removed the blindfold.

Ms. Stillman's eyes flew open. "Um… Wow. Way better than i thought it would look." She said looking at the shiny surfaces and decorations of the interior.

"Than you thought it would look?" Asked Ronac. "Perhaps i should question you before bringing you farther in. We may not have had time earlier but we do now."

"Ok. Fire away." Said Stillman looking unconcerned.

"So first off. What do the Templar's want with you?" Ronac asked.

"Have you heard of a man named Warren Vidic? Well i was once a colleague of his. We worked together on a thing called the Animus Project. I don't know for sure why he wanted me back, but my best guess is to continue that same project." Stillman answered.

The Animus? That thing that Ronac swiped from Abstergo Tower? She also worked with Warren. If nothing else she could be useful. "How about-"

"I think there's a simpler way to do this." Stillman interrupted. "Let me just start from the beginning…"

Ms. Stillman told Ronac about herself. How she was born into the Assassin's order from another world. She told him about how she infiltrated Abstergo industries and worked on the Animus project under the supervision of Warren Vidic. How she eventually broke out a man named Desmond Miles and searched for a "Piece Of Eden" and got to it before the Templar's did. However, she said that the "Apple" manipulated Desmond's mind and made him kill her.

She then ended up in the Mist. But unlike Ronac, she didn't meet anyone. Instead the Mist seemed to shun her very existence. In her off time, she said that she thought of something. She didn't say what it was, but Ronac had a sneaking suspicion that it was that "Show" that Warren had mentioned earlier. She then ended up here. In this world. She had no idea what to do next, and figured that the Assassin's and Templar's didn't exist. So after creating a fake citizenship and creating a fake background, Stillman decided to see if she had what it took be become a Huntress without an aura or Semblance.

This was a lot for Ronac to take in. So neither Dil nor him were crazy. Another world did exist. If Warren wasn't proof enough, this was. And the Animus, that thing he'd picked up from Abstergo tower, was a machine that allowed you to visit the past?! Plus Stillman knew how to build it! The things that Ronac could discover were boundless.

Stillman watched intently as Ronac passed around the room. After giving all this some thought, Ronac finally spoke. "The Templar's in this world have been at war with us for as long as anyone can remember. Just like your world. But this seemingly endless war almost came to an end. On my birthday… Last year. The Templar's found the Assassin camp. We were hiding in Grimm territory since the Templar's had enough resources to keep us out of the kingdoms. There were about 60-70 Assassin's in that clearing. After the Templar's attacked…" Ronac took a deep breath. "The only one left was me."

Stillman could only stare. Her expression was hard to read.

"Everyone i knew died that day. Until then i was just a kid, aware of the dangers of the world, but unaware of how merciless they could be." He paused, then smiled. "I was also unaware of the strange places you can find friends. Gloden. The one who was wounded. He built all this. He pulled together some of our allies, and we've just begun anew. And now, we're going to rise from the ashes of our defeat, and tell the Templar's that we are DETERMINED to defeat them. Because if there's anything i won't let happen again. It's something like that."

Ronac turned to the unmoving Lucy Stillman. "I know i have no right to ask you this. You've already given one life to the cause. But i MUST ask. Will you help us? We could sure use another person."

He was expecting Stillman to say yes, but instead, after a long, conflicted silence, she said. "I-I need to think about it."

Ronac sighed. "Very well. I need to get down to Gloden and see how he's doing. And since he can't currently give the house tour, can you show Ms. Stillman to her new room Lucy?"

"Sure thing!" Lucy said. "To the right, then left, down three doors is the guest bedroom. And i can assure you that the bed is WAY better than any hotel could ever provide. And don't worry about me peeking in on you. I don't have camera's in the bedrooms."

"Great. I'm being watched almost 24/7. I feel welcome." Stillman said sarcastically.

Lucy chuckled a bit. "Well it's better than what the Templar's would offer. I mean. Let's be honest. This is better than an axe to the face."

Stillman started to walk towards her room. "Is that really what Templar's are like in this world? I feel like you're stereotyping."

The conversation continued down the hall. Ronac stood in the middle of the room thinking.

Stereotyping…

"Hey. Lucy. Don't let her see the outside. And don't tell her were the secret entrance to the underground base it." Ronac ordered.

"Ok… You don't trust her?" Lucy asked.

"Well, and help me confirm my thoughts, an Assassin would have said yes to that. But so would a Templar spy who wanted to get all buddy buddy with us. The fact that she even needs to think about that decision is a sign that she isn't telling us everything. She spoke like she hated the Templar's as well, so wouldn't she jump on board the first chance she got?"

"I don't know. But you have a point. I'll keep an eye on her as best i can." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Ronac walked upstairs, down a couple of hallways, and eventually reached the seemingly pointless room containing the staircase down to the true base. The picture of Beacon Academy that concealed the button had been sliced in half making the school look worn, aged, and destroyed. Tulipa's doing. The secret door also had a stretcher shaped hole in it. Did she use Gloden as a battering ram?!

Ronac decided that it would be best to get to Gloden as soon as possible and ran down the stairs. Everything else seemed alright. After seeing what Tulipa did to the first door, Lucy probably just opened the rest ahead of time.

When he entered the medical bay, he saw Gloden laying on one of the beds. The top of his suit and his shirt had been taken off and had been hung on the wall nearby. The bandages that Ronac had applied earlier had been removed and instead the wound was covered in a yellow glow. Gloden's aura.

Dil was messing around with some machinery that kept track of his heartbeat, aura, and a few other things that Ronac couldn't read. Tulipa was leaning up against the wall next to Gloden's bed making sure not to get in Dil's way.

"How's he doing?" Asked Ronac as he walked up.

"I've managed to get his aura back up and stabilize him." Said Dil not looking away from the machine. "He'll be fine after he rest's for a bit, though, i don't know how he got this injury in the city. Lucy has failed to shed light on that."

"As soon as Gloden made a move against the guy his mask was destroyed. I don't know how, but anything that can move across a hallway and hit Gloden in far less than a second is a problem." Said Lucy.

"Far less than a second?" Said Ronac with a bit of shock in his voice.

"The recording i got was just a blur. Slowing it down 100 times doesn't even help. Ronac. That's fast." Lucy warned.

Ronac turned back to Dil. "So he'll be ok then."

"Well, wounds like this don't typically heal all the way and scar a bunch so Gloden might need some surgery to install some cybernetic parts. Other than that i predict he'll make a full recovery." Dil answered.

Ronac nodded. Then turned to leave. Before he left he took one last look at Gloden. He looked rather peaceful. But Tulipa didn't seem so relaxed. She just leaned on the wall and stared at nothing as if she were a ghost with no emotion.

He clenched his teeth and left the room. "I'll be in the armory if you need me."

Ronac knew what he had to do. He'd been defeated today, but he refused to suffer a loss like this again. To prevent this, he'd have to get a bigger gun. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, his mother's ice pistols were not going to cut it. Sure, for taking someone down without killing them they were great. But for Camerin or a hard to kill Grimm, they were just blowpipes. He needed something explosive. Really explosive.

"Now." Ronac said to himself as he entered the armory. "Where to begin?"

* * *

"Um. Are you sure about that Ronac?" Lucy asked.

Ronac had walked into the training room and requested the highest difficulty.

"I just spent the last 5-6 hours exploding trying to make the ammo for these things. Just allow me to test them." Ronac said.

"Fine. But only because i want to see you explode more. It's entertaining." Lucy replied. "Gloden installed some pretty dangerous stuff here. So be carefull."

The training room was very similar to the one Ronac used aboard Ironwood's ship. The only real difference was that there wasn't a food dispenser off to the side. That, and Penny wasn't striking up a super awkward conversation.

"Start it." Ronac ordered.

"Ok. This simulation is just named 'A Big Mess'. Basically you're in an open area with Templar's, Atlas military, and some pretty nasty Grimm types. They're all actually just robots but you get the idea." The room's walls opened up and what seemed to be an army of robots stepped into view. Most of them were the familiar Atlesian Knight-130 models and a few Spider Droids. But there were some new things. Like the giant metal Deathstalker and other robotic Grimm. And was that a robotic copy of Camerin's armor? "Oh. And the safety is off. They'll kill you if you let them. Please don't get eviscerated. It's… Painful."

Well that was just great. Ronac was having second thoughts about this.

All the robots moved around the room and took their positions. Some seemed to be about to fight each other while other's, like the Camerin bot, were facing Ronac.

Wait. Where were all the props? Usually there were barriers to take cover behind. Was he really about to fight all these robots right out in the open? And did he hear Lucy whistling innocently over the intercom? His new weapons better work…

"Well isn't your heart rate increasing… Ok. Simulation begins in 3."

Ronac clenched his fists.

"2."

There was a robot Beowulf and Griffin to his left. It looked like they were going to charge him.

"1."

Not to mention the Camerin bot to his right who had already raised it's oversized axe.

"0! Dodge this!" Lucy said with excitement. But also with a hint of sadness.

Ronac reached inside of his robes and grabbed two newly made revolver's that were strapped to his chest. He pointed them at the two robot Grimm who were now charging him and fired. Two explosive shots flew into them and his targets were next to blown out of existence. Only a few scraps of metal remained.

He turned to the Camerin bot and barely dodged it's axe as it slammed into the ground right where he'd been a split second earlier. Ronac tried to fire his revolvers off again, but received a few shots to the back informing him that some of the Atlas military had taken notice to him.

Chaos had consumed the room. Everything was blowing everything else apart, but there were so many that their numbers didn't seem to decrease. Ronac had no time to think about this as a Griffin came from above and tried to chomp of him. Again, he was forced to move out of the way. The Griffin slammed into the ground and at the same time was hacked clean in half by the Camerin bot.

This was crazy. Ronac could already tell more enemies were closing in. At that moment he remembered what Ms. Maryland had said. Echolocation. He hadn't used it in combat a lot. Usually just to figure out where the cookie jar was hidden. But if he used it correctly then he could tell what his enemies were doing at all times without a need to look at them. It was actually quite brilliant.

Ronac back-flipped to avoid a horizontal swing from Camerin and looked behind him to see a bunch of 130's get massacred by a Deathstalker. He fired two shots into the Camerin bot and to his surprise the shots actually dented the armor. Wait. Why was he surprised? Of course Gloden couldn't re-create the pure invisibility of that armor.

He tried sending out an echolocation wave. The information he received was colorless and only appeared for a brief instant, but it told him that the Deathstalkers tail was coming down on him. It missed Ronac by a hair and embedded itself into the ground.

Wew. That was close. He'd thought that the Deathstalker was still preoccupied with the 130's. This was actually working.

Ronac spun and shot the barb on the Deathstalkers tale. The explosion ended up sending Ronac flying a few feet. When he looked up from where he now lay, the Deathstalkers entire tail was gone. These guns weren't bad. He just needed to not use them in close quarters.

Deciding it was time to test something else, Ronac pointed his right arm to the ceiling. His newly fixed Hidden Blade now had a grappling hook attachment. He flicked his left wrist, of which was pointed at his feet, and heard a few thumps. Then he shot his grappling hook into the ceiling and shot up at an alarming speed.

Below him the Deathstalker and a Spider Droid rammed each other at full speed. Ronac smiled and flicked his left wrist again. Both robots exploded. He had left a few grenades on the ground before he had grappled. His left Hidden Blade was now equipped with a mini-grenade launcher. And it was working great.

He realized that he was just about to slam himself into the ceiling and detached the grappling hook. Ronac flipped himself so he landed feet first on the roof and pointed his revolvers to the ground. He fired in a circle around the explosion created by his grenades and sent robot parts flying everywhere. He continued to fire as he fell from the ceiling and landed on top of a 130 crushing it.

Now he was feeling good about his chances. Everything was working extraordinarily well. It was time to get serious about wiping the floor with these hunks of metal.

"Huh. Very well. You leave me no choice but to increase the difficulty more!" As soon as Lucy said that, every robot stopped fighting each other and started running towards him. Yep. It was time to get serious.

Using echolocation to track everything's movements, Ronac pointed his grappling hook at one of the far walls. He smiled happily as his grappling hook impaled a Beowulf that got in the way. Ronac was pulled towards it and kicked the upper half of the Grimm robot off. He then used it and his remaining momentum as a surfboard.

Ronac slid through the sea of robots firing his revolvers wildly. He was like a tornado of pure explosive power! Once he started to slide to a stop, Ronac fired at his feet and sent himself flying into the wall. He collapsed to the ground and flicked his left wrist yet again. Everywhere Ronac had been suddenly exploded into ice and froze everything it touched.

By now Ronac had destroyed the majority of robots, but there were still a sizable amount in the room. This was a bit on the fly but he wanted to test the true potential of his echolocation. And he knew just how to do it.

The Camerin bot was nowhere to be seen, but everything else was charging him. After blowing most of his surroundings up however, they were a fair distance away from Ronac.

He decided to re-load. Ronac had designed his revolvers to fire 24 times each, but he had lost track of how many times he'd shot thus far. Better safe than sorry. The chambers of his guns ejected themselves and the empty cartridges flew out and fell to the ground. Ronac reached into his robes, took out two more cylinders filled with bullets, and slammed them into the chambers.

"You certainly got an upgrade didn't you? Don't get too cocky though. You're far from out of the woods." Lucy warned.

"Oh really? How about i do this with my eye's closed?" Ronac taunted. Then closed his eyes.

As he had suspected, even with his eye's closed, he could see just fine using his echolocation. Detail and color was impaired, but at least he knew where everything was.

He brought up his revolvers and fired destroying two enemy in front of him. Then brought them to his sides and destroyed two more. Then the back. Then all around him. When he sensed that there was nothing left to shoot, Ronac opened his eye's to find there was nothing left of the robots except for dust and metal scraps. The only thing left standing was him, and the Camerin bot at the far end of the room.

The Camerin bot didn't move. He just stared at Ronac with his soulless, rectangular, white eyes. This wasn't very robot-like. It was almost like Camerin himself was in the room giving him the evil eye.

"Are the combatants ready? Ok. FIGHT!" Lucy sounded like she was enjoying herself.

Fire shot out from the Camerin bot's back as it's jetpack turned on. It shot forward and rammed Ronac. They both flew across the room and slammed into one of the walls making a huge dent in it. The impact left Ronac dazed. His aura had just been halved.

Ronac wasted no time firing his grappling hook at the ceiling and getting away from Camerin. He used the momentum from firing his revolvers to propel himself to the opposite side of the room, only to find the Camerin bot waiting for him.

Camerin was using his jetpack to move across the room at an impossible speed. For the robot's mass and weight, it shouldn't have been possible for it to move that fast.

Ronac grabbed the large axe as it swung close to his head and used it to swing into the air above camerin. He showered the robot with bombs and Camerin disappeared in a cloud of fire, ice, and smoke.

After Ronac landed, he aimed his revolvers and waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, he saw what had happened to the Camerin bot. Most of it's armor had been blown away leaving it's blackened robotic insides exposed. It was also frozen in place and unable to move.

"A disappointment that was." Lucy said with a hint of boredom. "Gloden obviously wasn't able to replicate Camerin's toughness. Oh well. I guess i'll just have to do the job myself."

"Wait… Yourself?" Ronac asked.

Lucy responded by opening the walls. Behind each of them were a wall of guns that automatically aimed themselves at Ronac. "Sorry. But in this simulation your worse enemy is me. That means the training room itself. Let's see you dodge th-"

Lucy was interpreted as the guns flashed yellow and then exploded. Ronac looked over to see Tulipa standing at the entrance. Her ropes had extended to cut every gun in the room at once.

"Woah hey! Interference!" Lucy complained.

"Yer the one who warned me about this." Tulipa said. Ronac couldn't see her eye's beneath her hat, but he didn't need to too tell that she wasn't very happy.

"So i did. That doesn't mean you should go chopping up my arsenal!" Lucy said irritated.

"Ah quote." Tulipa tried her best to imitate Lucy's voice. "Hey Tulipa. Ronac just walked into the training room an is trying to run the hardest simulation. The safety is turned off and ah don't think he can do it. Can you go save him?" Tulipa cleared her throat. "Aren't you glad i came Lucy? You sounded like you cared if he died. As do I."

"What? No. I'm an AI. I don't care about those things!" Lucy said defensively.

"O'really?" Tulipa said suddenly getting a smug look.

There was a pause. "If you two will excuse me, i have to go make repair's. I think my personality matrix is breaking. Simulation end!"

Ronac was sprayed with confetti and a banner with the words "You're winner" fell from the ceiling. "Well i guess that's that." He said turning to Tulipa. "Thanks for th-"

"Idiot!" Tulipa suddenly shouted. "We're already ah man down. We don't need ya gettin yerself killed to!"

Was it is ears playing tricks on him, or did Tuplia's southern accent get thicker when she was angry?

"No. Don't apologize." Tulipa said as Ronac opened his mouth. "Next time, just be careful. An think about the concequinces of yer actions. Now ah'm goin to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." And with that she left the room leaving Ronac standing there. He hadn't even gotten to say anything.

She had a point though. Gloden was already hospitalized. The last thing they needed was for him to get killed or injured. And sleep sounded like a wonderful idea. He'd spent the past 8 hours building weapons. Not to mention the two fights he'd gotten into today.

Ronac holdered his weapons and left the training room. He walked all the way back upstairs to his room in the mansion. He took off his robes and weapons and left them on a table in the corner, then walked towards his bed.

Before he reached it, he looked over to another table with a computer on top of it. The screen displayed blueprints for the Animus. In Ronac's spare time, he'd been trying to make sense of them. Now that Stillman was in the building, they might be able to build it. But what caught Ronac's eye was the small box at the bottom of the screen. It read _**(1) New voice message from: Adam Taurus**_

Ah. That's right. Adam was pretty clear on the fact that he wanted to work with Ronac. On what he was uncertain. But an ally like the White Fang could be beneficial.

But Ronac wasn't in the mood to read it. He'd do that in the morning. Right now he was exhausted and need to sleep.

Ronac collapsed on his bed. It didn't take him long to go to sleep. But Ronac did not dream.

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	22. World of Remnant: Assassins and Templars

**Insert Ozpin Narration Voice**

* * *

The human race has always had different individual views on the world. These views are more often than not expressed through a faction. A group of people with similar beliefs or goals. Some seek to preserve it, survive in it, and despite the Grimm, even rule it.

When one faction tries to rule the world, there's always another that rises up to stop them and keep balance in the world. This is the case with the Assassin's and Templar's.

While their origins are shrouded in mystery, we know that the Templar's came first. They sought to create a perfect world free of Grimm and suffering. However their methods for doing so were questionable. They opposed individual freedom and desired complete control over everyone and everything. This did not resonate well with some people, and while their true origins are also shrouded in mystery, a group simply named the Assassin's rose to stop them.

Not only were these two group's ideology different, but they're way of doing things was different as well. The Templar's are open and upfront about most everything while the Assassins slink in the shadows. The Templar's preferred large armies and heavy weaponry while the Assassins were few in number and stuck to hit and run tactics.

The Templar's quickly realized that the world would not work with them willingly and resorted to taking small villages and lording over the weak. Usually there was a small circle of individuals called The Inner Circle that ran things and benefited the most from exploiting the people of Remnant. They would often offer protection against the Grimm, only to enslave the people they had offered to help.

Their annexation spree was only stopped by the Assassin's who worked to protect humanity and believed in equality and individualism. While the Templar's were their main focus, the Assassin's have disposed of many other tyrants and oppressors. And they can be seen fighting Grimm alongside Huntsmen and Huntresses when needed.

Even though the Assassin's work to better the world, the world doesn't always see them this way. The idea of killing another human being contradicts the belief that humanity should only fight and kill the Grimm. This makes the Assassin's rather unpopular. After all. One less human is one less man on the battlefield in the never ending war against the Grimm.

As technology advanced and the four kingdoms came into existence, the Templar's and Assassin's immediately started fighting over who occupied which city and who had access to what. This lead to the majority of the Haven incident. New Haven was the only kingdom not secretly infiltrated by the Templar's and became an HQ for the Assassin's for a time. The Assassin's were directly responsible for naming New Haven's airship "Eden".

Over time the Assassins grew uncomfortable with New Haven. It was a good place to recruit and there was no fighting that took place, but the normal everyday civilians that the Assassin's were so used to helping were virtually non-existent as New Haven was comprised of mainly mercenary's. The Eden's movements also made it difficult for them to get to other kingdoms, so they decided to move their HQ to an undisclosed location between Atlas and Vale.

This new HQ was a fortress named Masyaf. This name may have come from the current mentor's last name "Faysam" spelt backwards, though some say it was named that way for another reason. Masyaf was a sanctuary for the Assassins and their allies. It was fortified well enough to protect against most Grimm attacks and Templar invasions. The time period in which Maysaf was occupied was commonly referred to as the Golden Age of Assassination.

The Templar's, along with most of humanity, found it hard to communicate between kingdoms. And since they had three mostly under their control, they needed to work together to achieve their goals. The one Templar plan that the Assassin's did not interfere in was the creation of the CCTS. With the help of the CCTS the Templar's amassed a formidable army and were able to combine resources from all the kingdoms. Eventually this led to the creation of Camerin, who lead a massive assault on Maysaf and ended the Assassin's golden age.

Camerin is often referred to as the "Will of the Templar Order". He follows the Templar's ideals religiously and express's his distaste for the Assassin's Brotherhood by hunting them down and, in a sense, counter Assassinating them. His victory at Maysaf turned the tides in the Templar's favor and after five more years of loyally following the Inner Circle's wishes granted him the title Assassin's bane. As of now, Camerin has never failed to produce results and he has earned a reputation for being unkillable. Camerin's true motivations are unclear, but what is clear is that he won't stop until the Templar's win.

After the battle of Maysaf, the Templar's were given much for room to move and managed convince each kingdom to outlaw the Assassin's. To this day, the Assassin's roam outside in Grimm territory and rarely live to the age of 40.

There are many way's to view this never ending battle. But it goes to show that despite agreeing to unite under the threat of the Grimm, humanity can seldom agree on much else.

In the end, i suspect neither side will win, as their beliefs are what make them unified. There will always be those who want to rule the world, and those who want to prevent that from happening. So even if you destroy the Assassin's or Templar's, they will rise again in a different form.

No matter how hard you try, you can't kill an idea.

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	23. Chapter 20: Flipping The Bird

Today Ronac was going to Mistral. He was going to find whoever had made that smoke signal and bring them back. But first, they had a message to deal with.

Everyone had gathered around a table in the dining room upstairs. Ms. Stillman looked a bit timid, and Tulipa suggested that they make a meeting room for these kinds of things.

Despite his injury, Gloden had insisted on coming. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so everyone could see his rather muscular body. A fresh bandage covered his side. Dil kept glancing at it worriedly.

"So before we begin." Said Ronac. Usually Gloden would lead off the meeting, but Dil had said that he should refrain from speaking as much as he could. "I'd like to introduce everyone to Lucy Stillman. Me and Gloden saved her from Camerin while at Signal. She's a former colleague of Warren Vidic and helped build the Animus, which design's are currently on a data chip that i stole from Abstergo."

Stillman waved politely. Everyone waved back or gave a small nod.

"So have you had time to think?" Asked Ronac.

Stillman took a slow deep breath. "I'll help you with the Animus. I'm assuming you want that built. But after that i want out of this war."

"Ah hate to say it, but you won't be able to get away." Tulipa said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Stillman asked.

Tulipa sighed. "Ah mean that the Templar's are after you. You could always take ah break. But if you don't find the war, the war will find you. That said. Ah suggest you pick ah side an stick with it."

"Tulip…" Gloden gave Tulipa a look Ronac couldn't understand.

Tulipa leaned back in her chair looking aggravated. "Ah know. Ah see it to."

Stillman was looking rather tense.

"I don't care if she's staying permanently or not. The fact remains that we need all the allies we can get. I'd be happy to have Ms. Stillman on board." Said Dil.

"I second that." Ronac looked to Gloden. Gloden nodded yes.

Tulipa sighed again. "Welp. Congrats Stillman. You're in."

"Thank you." Stillman said relieved.

"Good. Now with that out of the way, we can focus on this." Ronac got out his laptop and set it on the table.

"Last night I received a message from the White Fang. I've already listened to it, but i think we should all hear it before we make a decision," Explained Ronac.

"Oh boy… Let's hear it." Groaned Dil.

Ronac clicked the _Play Message_ button. Dil almost had a heart attack as Adam Taurus's voice filled the room.

 **Message Start**

 **Greetings Assassin. As you know, my name is Adam Taurus. I am a member of the White Fang. You are hearing this message because i believe that we can work together.**

 **We both have a common goal. The eradication of the Templar's. The Templar's are a purely** _ **Human**_ **organization. As such, I would like nothing more than to bring them to justice.**

 **I'm sure that you, Ronac, would like to do the same. But i realize that some of your** _ **Human**_ **colleagues may not be willing to work with me. Because of this, i'd like to make a deal.**

 **You help me on a mission, and I'll provide the location of Camerin as well as a weakness in his armor. I realize that this Templar has given you quite a bit of trouble, so I'd say that this is a fair trade."**

 **I am assuming that your spy has already traced this message to it's source. If you wish to work together, meet me there in ten days. I am hoping that this is the beginning of a good relationship between us.**

 **Message End**

The room was silent for a long time. No one looked happy, but Ronac could see that they were legitimately considering what Adam had said.

The silence was broken as Dil spoke. "Well, I've worked with Adam before, and I can safely say that he's not a trustworthy person. He's liable to stab us in the back so i don't believe we should work with him."

"Well. It may come as ah surprise, but ah'm going to say we should." Said Tulipa.

Gloden nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait. Why?" Dil said. "The guy is a terrorist. He's also extremely manipulative. It took me years to realize what he was really doing. The entire White Fang is just his way of getting back at the human race. He justifies his murder with talk of revolution. Why are you two saying that we should work with a person like that?"

Tulipa's look became dead serious. "It's as you said earlier Dil. We need more allies. Ah know who Adam really is, and ah know he left you for dead that one time, but we gotta look at the facts. Ever since Maysaf Camerin has been runnin amok. Ah wasn't active back then, but Gloden tells me that Camerin put ah stop to countless operations. This made breathing room for the Templar's to gain power. His armor has allowed him to kill several hundred grade A Assassin's to. Ah'm sorry to say this but if we want to progress, Camerin needs to die. Ah'll do anything to make sure that happens, even if it does involve working with terrorists."

Ronac sat up. "I agree. If Adam can give us a shot at Camerin then we should take it. I for one will not waste this opportunity."

Dil sat back in his chair. "I'm just worried about what you will be for this information."

It was Stillman's turn to stand up. "I don't know if I get a say in this, but i'm going to speak my mind anyway. If Camerin is that big of a threat, then I think you should go for it. Who knows, you might get Adam to help you defeat him."

"That's true." Spoke Dil. "Adam was defeated in full view of everyone by Camerin. If there's one thing Adam know's how to do, it's hold a grudge. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already attacked Camerin for a second time."

Ronac closed his laptop. "It's settled then. In ten day's i'll meet with Adam, help him, and then kill Camerin."

Everyone was startled as Lucy's voice rang out. "But that's ten days from now. I believe that today you were going to Mistral?"

"Yes. If you would provide the exact location of that town, that would be great." Said Ronac.

"Of course." Said Lucy. "It's a small fishing village named Helena. It's right on the border so there's been a really stupid dispute over whether or not it's actually on Mistral Besides that all that's really known about Helena is that pirates are common, and the Templar's may have a presence there."

"The Templar's have a presence everywhere." Ronac grumbled. "So how do i get past the wall without being seen?"

When the Templar's gained enough political power, they had issued a law to keep Assassins out of the kingdoms. They enforced this by patrolling the walls. Each patrol had enough firepower to destroy an Atlisian Warship.

"Simple. You'll used the jet down stairs. It won't be seen because it fly's down a tunnel that leads past the wall and out of Vale. You can leave and come back whenever you want and have no Templar trouble." Answered Lucy.

"I don't know how to fly a jet…" Said Ronac.

"Have to learn sometime!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"I don't think that's safe." Replied Ronac.

"Just kidding! I can fly it. Autopilot is a nice addition to everything. You won't have to touch the wheel. Oh. And you're going out to Tulipa?" Asked Lucy.

Tulipa nodded her head. "Yes. Ya'll may have noticed that dust prices are rising at an alarming rate. If this continues we won't be able to afford dust. Gloden's stolen money has its limits. So ah'm going to hunt down the man responsible, Roman Torchwick."

"Ah. Nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick." Lucy said casually. "Deemed uncapturable by himself. Truly a snarky bastard. But wasn't there something else?"

Tulipa nodded again. "Unfortunately Roman is my second priority. Ah little while ago a serial killer appeared in Atlas. Their victims were killed in ah… Messy way. Just recently they moved to Vale and people have been going missing."

"Just make sure you…" Gloden paused and held his side. Dil gave him a look. "...Wear your mask. And be careful."

"Come on Gloden. You know ah'm always careful." Tulipa smiled, and even though Ronac couldn't see her eye's, he could tell that she had winked. "But if anything you should be careful. You still won't tell me how you got that bite in a school."

"Not the time." Gloden answered simply. "Focus on Camerin."

"Ok. Well i'll get working on the animus. If i could have the designs?" Stillman asked. Ronac passed the laptop across the table.

Dil grabbed Gloden by the arm and started walking out of the room. "And I'll give you the tour of the underground. Right after I get this guy back on painkillers."

Everyone got up and prepared to leave. Ronac signaled for Stillman to stay.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm going to speak more about this once i get back. And with everyone around. But since you're from another world, i have a question to ask." Ronac said.

"Yes?" Stillman was suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Do you know anyone who goes by, The Doctor?" Asked Ronac.

Stillman raised an eyebrow. Then the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Doctor who?"

"Doctor of stuff you in a blue box and stick things on your head." Ronac replied.

"Wait. You're not actually saying you met The Doctor are you? He's a fictional character from a TV show. Not to mention it's a TV show from my world." Stillman said.

"Huh. Well it's a longer conversation i don't have time for right now. As interesting as it's going to be. I'll be off to Helena now. Lucy can guide you to the underground part." Said Ronac.

Ronac turned to leave. He took a glance back at Ms. Stillman, who had sat down and was looking over the Animus.

Once he was out of earshot he spoke to Lucy. "So what were Tulipa and Gloden going on about? That hole 'pick a side' thing."

Lucy piped up. "Oh that. Well i'm not 100% sure myself but, it's said that Tulipa is able to spot a Templar just from looking at them. If Ms. Stillman was a Templar, she'd already be dead…"

"...But if she were Assassin, Tulipa wouldn't have said anything." Ronac finished.

"Right. That means that she's somewhere in between. I'll continue to keep an eye on her and such." Said Lucy. "By the way. You speak pretty maturely for a ten year old."

Ronac wasn't sure how to take that. "Um. Thanks?"

"You'd never expect someone so short to speak like that. Really. It's amazing." Lucy said in a teasing manner.

Ronac suddenly felt very ticked off.

He walked downstairs into the underground base. Across the room was the sleek black jet that he would be taking to Mistral. As he walked up to it, the cockpit automatically swung open. Inside was a black leather seat and a control panel that Ronac couldn't make sense of. He clambered inside and the cockpit shut itself.

"This is your captain speaking." Lucy's voice came from the panel. The plane started to rotate towards the wall opposite to the entrance, which was covered in a waterfall. "Please fasten your seat-belt and hope not to get notice by the Grimm because we're booking it to Mistral!"

"Um. Yeah. I'm been meaning to ask you." Ronac said. "What exactly is a seat belt?"

Lucy was silent for a second. "Ok fine i'll cut you slack since you grew up outside the kingdoms. A seatbelt is a device created to hold a person in their seat during a crash and prevent them from flying outside the vehicle. It's also REALLY irritating when people don't use them. As in you should buckle up now. Because this isn't a car it's a jet and if i start the engine you might fly backwards out the window."

"Woah wait. That can happen?" Ronac said surprised.

"Sure…" Said Lucy.

It took a bit of searching but he found the seat-belt at the side of his seat. He had even more trouble figuring out how it went together, but he eventually got it. He then went over his equipment to make sure everything was there. Revolvers, ice pistols, both hidden blades, plenty of grenades, and the mask. Yep it was all there.

"Ok. We all good?" Asked Lucy.

"Yep." Confirmed Ronac.

"Ok takeoff is in 10…9…"

The waterfall they were facing split open and revealed a tunnel. It was illuminated by blue light and was so long that Ronac couldn't see the other end.

"87654321GO!"

Ronac yelled out in surprise as the jet launched itself forward and he was thrown back in his seat. The tunnel became a blur and Ronac could now see the exit approaching fast. Not to mention the sound was like being in a tornado.

"How fast is this thing going!" Ronac yelled.

The jet exploded out of the exit and flew into the bright blue sky. When Ronac looked out the window he could already see the clouds.

"About 20,000MPH. We'll be at Helena in no time at this speed!" Shouted Lucy.

Ronac could feel his insides churning. "This is too fast! I think i'm getting a headache!"

"Oh. I forgot. You biological people are all squishy and can't handle these speeds. Sorry it's a habit of mine. I'll slow down." Said Lucy. The jet slowed down to a point where Ronac could actually see details of the ground instead of a giant blur.

The view was amazing. To his right, Ronac could see the entire kingdom of Vale. Aircraft and cars zipped around bringing people to and from work. Boats of varying sizes entered and left Vale's harbor carrying large crates of dust. All of it, however, was overshadowed by Beacon Academy, which reached into the sky as a beacon of hope. To his left was a seemingly endless ocean that reached into the horizon. The sun had just begun to rise turning the sea into liquid gold.

Ronac hadn't gotten out much, so he hadn't seen much of Vale. But he could now see that it was a wonderful place to live. Perhaps if the Templar's hadn't gained the advantage, he would have been raised here instead of in Grimm territory where you were constantly in danger.

His happy mood was ruined, however, as he saw Ironwoods fleet approaching in the distance. It comprised of three capital ships and several dozen smaller craft swarming around them.

"Hey Lucy. We're going to take a small detour." Said Ronac remembering his idea.

"May i ask what for?" Asked Lucy.

"Head for Ironwoods fleet. The general back stabbed me a while back and I plan to get back at him." Explained Ronac.

"Ok. But I don't think killing Ironwood would help anyone. You sure about this?" Lucy said as she steered the jet towards the fleet.

Ronac smiled mischievously. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill him."

"Then what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Head for the middle capital ship. Can this thing hover?" Asked Ronac.

"Oh yes!" Lucy then went on an enthusiastic rant about the jet's capabilities. "It may only be a one-man aircraft, but Gloden really outdid himself on it's design. It's weapons are comprised of cannons, every dust variant of missile, a ton of carpet bombs, EMP blasts, flame throwers…" Lucy paused to think. "Aaaand it can turn invisible! Or at least in theory. Gloden came across an anomaly a while ago that was some sort of invisibility generator. He combined that technology with our technology and so I really have no idea if he's gotten it to work correctly or not."

"You mean to say that some anomalies aren't just random music, but things that allow you to turn invisible?" Ronac asked with interest.

"Yep! There was also one that emitted two big blue energy blades from a really weird hilt! It's hanging out in Gloden's room right now. But that's the only other existing anomaly. The rest have just been random everyday things. For example, there was a really fluffy teddy bear with the words _Made In China_ on it's butt. Well first of all what is China?! And why did this China put words on a teddy bear's butt?! I mean-"

Ronac interrupted Lucy's rant. "Thank you Lucy, but as interesting as butt text is I'd like to test the invisibility thing."

"Ah sorry!" Lucy apologized. "I can run my mouth all day if no one stops me. Now, we're getting into range of their sensors. Let's hope this cloaking device works and doesn't blow up the jet like every other time."

"Wait. What? Blow up?" Ronac wasn't a fan of blowing up more than he had to.

"Oh relax. It's not like you'll die or anything!" Lucy teased.

Ronac tensed up as the front of the plane seemed to disappear into thin air. A couple moments passed without an explosion.

"It worked…" Ronac felt like he was in a floating glass vase. At least could see the inside of the jet.

"Well of course it worked! Your plot armor is as thick as ever." Said Lucy. "Now what's the plan again?"

Ronac decided to ignore that comment. "All you have to do is hover near the middle ship's command deck. I'll handle the rest."

"I believe you mean the bridge of the ship." Lucy said.

"Is that really what they call it?" Ronac asked. "Yep." Answered Lucy.

"That's weird." Said Ronac.

"I know! And why do they call buses buses. I mean who looked at the bus and decided to call it a bus!"

Ronac had to stop Lucy again. "Let's not get too into it."

As the jet approached the fleet, it slowed down allowing for more precise movement. They dodged between Ironwoods ships with ease. No one seemed to see them and pretty soon the jet was hovering just outside the middle capital ship's window.

Just as Ronac had hopped, Ironwood himself was there. He was standing at the very front of the ship staring out at Vale. There wasn't the slightest sign that he knew that the jet was hovering in front of him.

Ronac scanned the rest of the bridge and smiled when he saw Penny. She was leaning over one of the many consoles. The soldier stationed there looked very uncomfortable and confused. Ronac chuckled to himself and imagined Penny rambling on about how pretty the ship's lights were.

He turned back to Ironwood, who had pulled out a flask that probably contained some alcoholic drink. The general closed his eye's and tilted his head back slightly as he took a swig.

"Ok. Wish me luck." Ronac said as he pressed the _Open Cockpit_ button.

* * *

Ironwood looked out at Vale in the distance. He'd spent the last two day's navigating his fleet through the hoards of Grimm, but now he was in the clear.

The official story for him being at Vale was to provide security for the upcoming Vital Festival. But the real reason was that Ozpin had called him there on matters regarding the Fall Maiden. They also needed to discus the magical golden sword Ironwood currently had in his possession. So far, everyone who had made skin contact with the sword had been spontaneously killed by it. Currently it was locked up in his ship's vault. Perhaps Ozpin would be able to identify it.

Ironwood sighed and took out his flask. He took a long swig from the flask and looked out the window again expecting to see Vale. Instead the saw Ronac, who he thought was dead, standing on air ten feet from the window.

Ronac took off his hood revealing his face and bat ears, then stared Ironwood dead in the eyes. Ironwood, who was still processing this, could only stare back as Ronac raised his fist, turned his wrist towards him, and put his middle finger up. Ironwood shook his head and looked at his flask. Perhaps he'd try a different drink. When he looked back to Ronac, the Assassin was gone.

"Oooo! Who was that?" Penny said curiously as she walked up beside him.

"No one of importance." He reassured Penny. "Now go to your room. We'll be in Vale shortly."

"Yes sir!" Penny said over enthusiastically and then started to walk off.

"Oh and Penny." Penny stopped and looked back at Ironwood.

"Don't go wandering the streets of Vale. Stick to Atlas personnel at all times." Said Ironwood.

"Yes sir! I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort." Penny hiccuped, then quickly left the room.

Ironwood closed his flask and pocketed it. "I'll be in my office."

* * *

"OHMYGOSH you just flipped him off!" Lucy said laughing hysterically. "He's going to have you shot!"

Ronac was laughing as well. "I don't think I've ever done something that fun!"

"What? Flipping off General James Ironwood and getting away scott free? To hell you haven't done something that fun!" Lucy said happily.

They were already a way's away from the fleet and heading for Helena. A flock of griffins had taken notice of Ironwoods sudden negative emotions and flew towards the fleet. They were blasted to bits.

"I have to admit Ronac, i didn't expect you to have the guts to pull something like that." Lucy complemented.

"Well thank you." Said Ronac leaning back in his seat and buckling up again.

"Especially since you're ten years old." Lucy continued.

"Thanks again?" Ronac said uncertainly.

"I mean, you fight well, you talk morals, you act all grown up, you're short as a dwarf, you're a bat… I could go on for days but what i'm trying to say is that you're one of the weirdest ten year old's I've ever met." Lucy finished.

"Um… Ok?" Ronac was unsure if this was good or bad.

"OH! Speaking of age. It's almost your birthday again! Wow this year went fast. It's like we skipped most of it right?" Lucy paused. Then spoke again. "Right?"

Ronac's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah. It did go really fast. It only seemed like a couple of months. What are you getting at Lucy?"

"Oh good. I'm not the only one who noticed." Lucy's tone suddenly became serious. "Listen. The reason it feels like that is that it was only a couple of months. I don't know how, but time seems to have just skipped ahead. Everyone say's they remember the last year, but there was no last year. Me and the CCT AI were both unaffected by it, but everyone else was. I suspect you're aware of it because you were in a coma during that time."

"Are you saying that time itself is messed up? That's a bit crazy." Ronac said doubtfully.

"Fine. If you don't believe me i guess i won't tell you about your aura then!" Lucy said.

Ronac grabbed his mask and put it on. The aura counter still read **100%**. "What about my aura? Whats wrong with it?"

"Oh it's not what's wrong with it. In-fact something is horribly right with it. But i promised Dil not to tell!" Lucy teased.

"Well you're terrible at keeping secrets. I'll just ask him next time i see him." Ronac said.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Ronac spent most of his time looking at the Grimm covered scenery. After about five hours Lucy spoke up.

"Ok. Helena's just beyond that mountain line. Should i just fly in or what?"

Right now it was snowing. The terrain below was mostly pine forest blanketed in white snow. The rivers and lakes that Ronac saw were all frozen over Some very large, almost cliff-like mountains rose out of the ground ahead of them.

Ronac considered his options. Whoever was calling for help was doing it for a reason. And if that reason was Templar's, then he'd rather not rush into the city and be seen by everyone.

"Let's find a clearing outside the city to set down in." Ronac said.

"Easier said than done. I'm detecting a large amount of Grimm gathered at the base of the mountains. The larger ones can't get in due to the natural barrier, but the smaller ones seem to be flooding in." Lucy warned.

"Fine. Let's cloak. Then you can drop me off on top of one of the mountains without being seen. You think you can provide a bird's eye view of the town while i'm on the ground?" Ronac asked.

"Sure thing. I'll try and pick a spot without to many Grimm." Said Lucy.

The cloaked and flew towards one of the more tree covered mountains. Once there, the jet hovered over a small clearing. Ronac opened the cockpit and hopped out. He landed feet first on the undisturbed snow. It wasn't very deep, but still felt cold through his boots. The jet turned up and cloaked again disappearing without a trace.

Ronac glanced around at the treeline for any signs of Grimm. Seeing none, he looked above the tree's for any buildings. Sure enough there was a really old looking watch tower a way's away.

As he entered the treeline and walked towards it, he almost tripped over something in the snow. It felt like a bag full of twigs. Ronac leaned down and cleared the snow around it. He was surprised to find the body of a Templar. It's armor was worn and the cloth parts looked burned. It looked like it had been there for a well over a year. When Ronac removed the helmet of the body, he was greeted by a human skull.

He encountered more and more Templar body's as he got closer to the watchtower. Each one had scorch marks, but the body's ranged in age. Some were just skeletons while others looked like they'd been there for just a couple months.

Ronac saw the watchtower through the tree's. But now he could see that an old log cabin was next to it. The cabin's roof had caved in and most of the walls looked like they had burned at one point or another. Torn drapes calmly floated through broken windows. But the thing that drew Ronac's attention the most were the amount of bodies.

It looked like a huge fight had taken place here. Templar bodies littered the ground like an overfilled graveyard. Not only that, but they all looked like they'd died within the last few weeks. Some of the tree's in the area had burned down or been blown up.

Ronac's curiosity got larger and larger as he approached the cabin. Given he probably shouldn't approach a place surrounded by death, but he had to figure out what happened here. People didn't die in large quantities like this for no reason.

He navigated through the field of bodies and reached the door of the cabin. Ronac grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. The doorknob broke off and then the door fell inwards with a _thunk_.

"Ok…" Ronac said to himself as he entered.

It was hard to move inside due to all the rubble, but Ronac could tell this used to be some sort of kitchen/dining room. Rusted pots and pans littered the floor along with bit's and pieces of the roof. A really bad smelling refrigerator had crushed a Templar against the wall. A tea kettle that still had water in it sat next to a surprisingly intact tea set on the counter. Everything else was burned and indistinguishable.

Ronac moved to a doorway at the far end of the room. The door had been shattered and then knocked down. On the other side was a living room. There was a couch and two love-seats sitting around the remains of a glass table. The furniture itself was in terrible condition and the walls had many holes in them. A large window that the couch was facing had been shattered leaving a rather large draft to waft through the room. There was only one Templar body here, and it was draped dramatically across one of the love-seats.

To the right there was a hallway with 4 doors leading off of it. There weren't any scorch marks on it's walls. It seemed that as Ronac got farther from the entrance, the house's condition improved. At the end of the hallway, however, the Templar body count picked up again.

Ronac entered the first room on his left. He was startled to find a little kid's room. The walls were a worn shade of pink and decorated with crudely drawn pictures that Ronac couldn't identify. The room was pretty empty, except for a beat up, white dresser in the corner and the bed. The bed was broken in half and the splinters covered the floor. The beds sheets were missing leaving the mattress with springs sticking out of it. There were two dolls. One was of a princess with pink hair. The other was of a black haired boy wearing a black uniform with yellow buttons. They were in surprisingly good condition, but Something about them sent chills up Ronac's spine.

Across from that room was the bathroom. He was surprised to find that it was almost untouched. The toilet even still looked functional. The only other thing of note was the giant painting of a tree with pink leaves on the opposite wall. It sat on top of a hill, and blended well with the beautiful sunset in the background.

Next, Ronac decided to go into the far left room. This was the one with the high amount of bodies.

When he entered, Ronac was shocked by what he saw. This was a bedroom with a king size bed in the center of it. Laying on that bed was the skeleton of a woman wearing a brown dress and white apron, both of which were stained with a disturbing amount of blood. She held a bloody fire-axe in one hand. With the other hand, she held a picture to her chest. All around the bed were the absolutely mutilated bodies of the Templar's. Ronac tried to count them all, but stopped before he threw up from the sight.

Upon further inspection, the dead woman appeared to have died of blood loss rather than a killing blow. He felt a bit bad about it, but he pried the picture from her hand and looked at it.

The picture was of her family. The woman stood on the right. Instead of a skeleton skull, she had long black hair that came down on both sides of her face and was tied up in a ponytail in the back. Her hand was on the shoulder of her daughter, who looked around five years old. The daughter had short pink hair and a red dress. She wore an impossibly big smile that beamed sunshine and rainbows. In short, she looked like the happiest kid alive.

The father however, was the one Ronac stared at the most. Mostly because he wore red Assassin's robes. His hood was pulled back revealing a head of long pink hair similar to his daughters. A long red scar extended diagonally from the top left of his face to the bottom right. He held a big red Bo Staff in one hand and his other hand was on his daughter's shoulder, just like the mothers.

Ronac placed the picture back into the mother's hands.

That explained it. This was an Assassin's house. But for the two of them to kill so many Templar's… They had to both be master Assassin's. But if they were, wouldn't his father have told him about them? Or at least met them?

Well. It didn't matter now. This woman was long dead. Another victim of the Templar's. Another family ruined. Ronac almost didn't want to go to the other room, fearing that he might find the body of the five year old and her father as well. But he went to the fourth room anyway's.

It was a staircase leading into a basement. When Ronac reached the bottom he saw a destroyed vault door. The door was three feet thick, making Ronac wonder how someone managed to blow it open. The inside of the vault was very dark. Ronac reached out with his echolocation and found a torch. Once the torch was lit he could see what was infront of him clearly.

There was a pedestal in the center of the circular room, but it had nothing on it. There was also a desk up against the wall. It looked like it had been used to store papers of some kind, but it's drawers had been pulled out and emptied not leaving a scrap of paper behind. The entire vault had been ransacked. On the upside, there wasn't a single body in here. He could only hope that the father and daughter survived.

Ronac heard the voice of Lucy buzz through his mask. "Hey. Um. You gonna come out and see the town yet?"

"Yeah. Just getting sidetracked i suppose." He answered.

He'd explored the entire house. All of this pre-dated the smoke signal, so there was no point in staying. Ronac walked back up the stairs, down the hallway to the living room, and through the kitchen to the door outside. Next up was the watchtower.

The watchtower looked more intact than the cabin, but much more unstable. The wooden stairs up trembled and cracked as Ronac walked up them. He eventually reached the top. The room at the top was filled with smashed technology. Ronac was able to make out the remains of a ham radio, suggesting that this tower was used for communication. Other than that, there was a small beam of wood jutting out from the balcony that provided an excellent view of the city below.

Ronac could only in anger as he saw the state of Helena.

The entire city didn't look to technologically advanced. There weren't any ships or cars. In-fact all Ronac could see were stables with horses in them. The houses were made of wood and straw giving off a medieval vibe. But what troubled Ronac was that the entire city was on fire. Low-tier Grimm like Beowolf's and creeps ran rampant through the streets. Fires had spread onto almost all of the houses and cast a thick cloud of smoke over the city, turning the clouds and snow above black and orange. At the far side of the valley was the ocean. It tossed and turned angrily.

But sitting right in the middle of it was a stone fortress. It was virtually untouched by the anarchy outside. Civilians were trying to get in, but were being denied access despite the chaos and death in the streets. And the worst part of all, was that the fortress was flying the Templar flag.

 **Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted**

 **Stay your blade from the innocent**

 **Hide in plain sight**

 **Never compromise the Brotherhood**


	24. How It Feels To Chew 5 Gum

Blood. Yes blood. Amah remembered blood. It was strew around a… A clearing? In a forest, yes. And bodies. Lots of bodies. Templar bodies… No. Assassin bodies to. Yes… It was all coming back.

Amah Faysam stood in the clearing where his brotherhood was massacred. Blood had turned the snow a glistening crimson, the same color of crimson that made up the Templar cross. He was a bit shocked to realize that the source of that blood was him. Amah was in the middle of effortlessly slicing several Templar's clean in half with 336. Armor, aura, semblance, none of it mattered as he cut through their ranks with a speed that shouldn't have been physically possible. Pain sat at the back of his mind, making him acknowledge that his aura was down and that he was taking hits, but he raged on anyway's, attempting to save the few Assassins that remained in the clearing.

Camerin, however, had a different idea of how his battle was going to go. The hulking power armor of the Assassins Bane moved to intercept Amah, and a huge axe swung into his path. But Camerin was moving as slow as a snail compared to his target. Amah ducked under the weapon and moved in, delivering several strikes to Camerin's chest. While the sword did carve several lines in the armor, the cuts were shallow. Considering that 336 was able to cut through titanium like butter, this armor was definitely something else. Amah sprung back as Camerin laughed and swung again.

"I need more power." Amah whispered, clutching 336 tighter.

 _That's not advisable._ 336's voice sounded from inside his head. _We went over this at Masyaf. Don't pull to much energy._

Camerin, with surprising speed, raised his axe above his head and struck down, the jet's on the back of his weapon firing and adding to the swing. Amah brought his weapon above his head as well, placing one hand on the flat of the blade and one on the hilt. The rocket propelled axe slammed into 336, creating a dent in the axes blade. The force of the impact should have smashed Amah to a bloody pulp, but instead his body held strong, cracking the ground beneath it.

"I can't let Masyaf happen again." Amah said, gritting his teeth.

"I agree. We can't let Masyaf happen again." Camerin leaned in closer. "This time I won't let anyone escape."

"Over my dead body!" Amah yelled, pushing the axe back and jumping into high into the air.

 _Here we go…_

Amah spun vertically as he fell back down, aiming for Camerin's head. But the only thing he managed to hit was air as his target blurred and disappeared.

 _4 O'clock!_

Camerin was moving much faster now, his huge metal boots trampling everything in his path. He was still a way's away when his axe started to glow red. Camerin swung, sending a giant fireball at Amah. He then turned, his axe transforming into his cannon, completed his spin, planted his boots into the ground, and opened fire with a volley of multicolored cannon-balls.

Amah leaned to the side, dodging the fireball, but was almost caught off guard by the cannon-balls, which had been masked by the fireball. A green one grazed his shoulder, and he could hear the sound of his collar bone snapping. Luckily it had hit his free arm, and he was able to use 336 while he charged in, slicing any cannon-ball that came close to him.

Camerin's cannon transformed back, this time taking the form of a double sided axe. He chopped down diagonally as Amah came within reach, and was suprised when the master Assassin used his injured arm to stop the strike by the blade with nothing but his bare hands.

 _Amah! No!_

"You once told me that your species is born of magic." Amah said, squeezing and shattering Camerin's blade. "So let's see just how powerful that magic is!"

Amah swung up with 336. The blow created a shockwave as it carved a huge gash in the chest of Camerin's armor and sent him flying back. The Templar flew across the clearing, smashing through several tree's and slamming into the side of a Goliath, knocking the giant Grimm over.

The clouds above started to swirl and cracked with lightning that rained down, electrocuting several Templars. Everyone, including the Grimm, stopped what they were doing and looked towards Amah who was starting to levitate off the ground, his eyes shining white.

 _Even 1/64th of my power would be far too much for you to handle! Do you even realize what you're about to do to yourself!?_ 336 warned.

 _If using 1/64 of your power means destroying Camerin and saving what few brothers and sisters still stand, then it's my pleasure._ Amah stated, now speaking back with his mind.

Every Templar and Grimm in the clearing froze as they were grabbed by an invisible force and lifted off the ground. Amah smiled, squeezing his hands tighter, and they all struggled in the air, choking. But then he stopped, staring at shock as he saw an apprentice Assassin floating in front of him. He was young, not even having reached the age of 17, and hadn't even dawned his Assassin's robes yet. Instead he wore a bloodstained white muscle shirt and light brown cargo pants. Many others just like him were choking alongside the Templar's. Amah reached out his hand, attempting to stop, but that's when a chilling realization hit him. He no longer had control over the magical forces he'd just unleashed.

 _Then you shall serve as an example..._


End file.
